Sky Rider
by RedRosey10
Summary: A cross-dressing Tsuna is force into the world of Httyd due to a faulty bazooka. Now he has no idea how to get home so stays in Berk while the others try to get him back. But has he met his match when dealing with two hopeless flirts, a psychopath that wants to marry him, overprotective talking puppy-like dragons and blossoming love?
1. Unexpected Visit

**This story is based on 'When Worlds Collide ' on fanfiction. I really loved the plot but the author won't update ( it's been 4 years ) and since a lot of people liked it, well it's an opportunity for me. . . Hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S. This is gonna be Hiccup x Tsuna + comment down below about what you think of it.**

 **P.P.S. This is a newer, better version.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or How to Train your Dragon. They both belong to their respective owners.**

 **3rd Person's P.O.V.**

It was a normal day in the small town of Namimori, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and in the distance was the daily screech of 'hiiieeeee!' As Reborn once again humiliate Tsuna.

"Reborn! What the hell is up with this outfit!?" Said 'Guy' was currently wearing a female kimono. It was orange with white blossoms designs all around. The sleeves were long as it covered his wrists. The obi was white and tied into a small bow at the back. He wore small socks that went a little way past his ankles and some plain sandals. His short, gravity defying hair had now grown to reach the middle of his back and took an extremely fluffy and unruly look. His hair was let out but there was an orange and white flower ornament clipped to the right side of his head with a thin ribbon underneath the flowers. All in all, Dame Tsuna is an absolute goddess.

"And what did you do to my hair!?" The culprit was calmly sipping tea while in his usual suit and fedora and gave his student an innocent look.

"What are you talking about Dame Tsuna? I just improved your life."

"How?!" Tsuna demanded, shrieking.

"As a guy, you're beyond pathetic. You're short, called a loser by everyone, baby-faced, stupid, need me to go on? At least you're something to look at as a girl," Reborn retorts and every insult was like an arrow piercing through Tsuna's body **(1)** and his soul left his body. It was cruel because it was true.

"About your hair, I applied some experimental hair growth serum while you were sleeping," Reborn then threw the bottle to Tsuna who began to read the back and regrets every word he reads. 'Hair Growth Serum Experiment 32: Side effects may include itchy scalp, bumps, and lumps forming, bleeding and oozing pus and in extreme cases: death.'

Not long after did Lambo barge in with I-Pin chasing him about sharing the candy. Upon noticing Reborn, he let out his signature laugh and shouts "Die Reborn!" And throws a grenade only for it to get smacked back towards him and explode.

"Ga...ma...n" but that didn't work so, as usual, he pulled out his large green bazoo... wait, green!? Tsuna gawked at the bazooka and realises that it was, in fact, green and not it's usual purple which meant one thing. Giannini modified it.

Tsuna was too busy with thoughts that he didn't realise that I-Pin kicked Lambo which made the bazooka fly through the air towards him until it was too late. His very last thought before the bazooka consumed him...

'Damn you Giannini!' And there was a puff of smoke.

When the smoke cleared there was no sign of 10-years-later Tsuna and after waiting about half an hour, Reborn called Giannini with the intent on murdering him.

 **Tsuna's P.O.V.**

I closed my eyes as I travelled through the vortex and began to wonder what will happen to me.

'Am I gonna end up in future with my guardians seeing me in this humiliating outfit or will I end up in the past or maybe I'll turn into a 5-year-old like Gokudera-kun? Agh, the possibilities are endless!' Because my eyes were closed, I didn't realise that I left the vortex until I was submerged in the freezing ocean. I gasped in shock as the icy chill overtook my body and I began to thrash around the water which was stupid, but to my luck, I was able to seize a piece of driftwood and make myself buoyant.

I could barely grasp my thoughts and dimly realised that there was an island not too far from where I was from so gathering my remaining strength, I began to paddle through the waves to the island. It was hard to stay awake and the temptation of sleep was getting stronger, but I knew I had to stay awake.

'Come on Tsuna, you can't give up now! You survived that Spartan Reborn and his teachings of torture compared to that this is nothing!' It wasn't long till I reached the island and hauled myself onto shore and tried to get up, but by then my energy was completely drained and I couldn't even lift a finger.

'Am I gonna die here?' That was my last thought before I finally passed out, but before I did I heard a shriek.

 **(1) I don't know what to call it but I remember that it happens Ouran Highschool Host Club when Haruhi insults Tamaki**


	2. Meet the Riders

**Hiccup's P.O.V.**

Me and Toothless were heading on home after our morning flight.

"Nothing like a smooth hour of flying to start off the day, right bud?" Toothless made a purring sound to show he agreed.

"Just you and me and best of all no dealing with Snotlout or the twins," I relish. We were close to the beach when all of a sudden Toothless stopped in mid-air. "Toothless? What's wrong?" I saw his eyes turn into slits and a deep growl came from his mouth before he suddenly shoots forward towards the beaches. As we got closer I noticed that there was something laying on the sand. He lands a few meters away from the object and runs towards it.

"Oh Thor," I gasp.

It was a girl.

I jumped off of Toothless and kneeled beside her to see the damage. She must have been in the water for a while because she was turning blue and shivering violently. I had to take her Gothi quick or she'll die from hypothermia so I picked her up bridal style and called for Toothless who knew what to do kneeled down so I could mount on easily and headed to Gothi's.

 **Berk**

We zoomed to the village as if the Red Death was on our tail. I could hear my friends and Dad calling out to me, but my main priority was to get this girl help. Before Toothless even landed, I yelled for Gothi.

"Gothi! Come quick this girl needs help!" She came running out and took one glance at the girl in my arms before motioning me inside to the bed. I swiftly put the girl on the bed and was promptly ushered out the house. I sat on the steps with Toothless nudging my shoulder with his head, attempting to soothe my worries.

"Think she'll be ok bud?" He gave a soft guttural moan in response.

"Hiccup! What happened?" Dad, Gobber and the rest of the riders were coming up the steps, some looking confused. I began to explain what happened earlier.

"So you and Toothless found this girl lying passed out on the shore and brought her here to get treated? You did a good thing, Hiccup, but we know nothing about this girl. What if she's an outcast like Heather?" Dad looks at me, worried, and I knew his concerns were justified.

"I know that dad but what was I suppose to do? I couldn't just leave her there she would have died!" I exclaimed, "I'll be careful about what I tell her about the dragons and I won't show or mention the book," I assure and Dad looked slightly relieved upon hearing that.

All of a sudden Snotlout came up to me with a serious look on his face and said, "This girl you saved, is she hot?" I was dumbfounded for an instant then Astrid came and smacked the back of his head.

"Did you seriously just ask that?" She glared at him and he glared back.

"Hey, just asking. I wanna know if she's worthy of becoming the future Ms. Jorgenson. I mean, a good looking guy like me deserves a good looking girl," he began to flex his muscles and kiss them. His statement snapped me out of my stupor and I began to argue with him. While this happened no one seemed to notice that Toothless slinked back into Gothi's home to see the girl until they heard an ear piercing 'Hiiieeeee!' coming from the house.

 **3rd Person's P.O.V.**

After sending Hiccup out Gothi attended closely to Tsuna and tried to raise his body temperature before he reached a critical point. She quickly stripped him of his wet garments except for his underwear and was unsurprised to see he was male though wondered why he dressed as a female. After getting his body temperature back to normal, Tsuna began to stir and woke up.

Tsuna was surprised to see a ceiling above him as he the last thing he remembers was fainting on the beach. He sat up and saw an elderly woman he doesn't recognise.

"Um, excuse me, but where am I?" He received no answer which confused him and tried asking again, but this time Gothi wrote in the sand on the floor hoping for the boy to get the message that she can't speak.

She was caught off guard when Tsuna answered, "Oh... well at least I can understand your drawings."

Gothi eyed the boy a few minutes then began to draw, **'I am Gothi, what is your name?"**

"Ah! How rude of me my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, but I prefer Tsuna," Tsuna introduced bowing while still on the bed.

 **'Well Tsuna, I must admit that you are a very interesting child, I feel something powerful from you, it's quite unusual but, at the same time, soothing like looking at the sky,'** Tsuna realised that she was referring to his sky flames which made him wonder if he could still use them, but then he remembered that his pills were back home. **'But enough about that, I am wondering why you were dressed in the garbs of a female when you are clearly male,'** Tsuna flinched before letting out a small laugh.

"I have an evil teacher that loves to humiliate me at any given moment. He stole all my clothes while I was bathing and replaced it with that outfit. Speaking of clothes where is it?" Gothi's shoulders were shaking slightly indicating the laughter she was trying to suppress. Tsuna looked around to find the outfit he was forced into only to not see it anywhere.

 **'Your clothes are still wet so you cannot wear them yet.'** Gothi paused for a moment to give Tsuna the clothes she prepared before carrying on, **'Tsuna can you humour an old woman by playing the part a little longer?'**

"Why?" He asked in confusion as he dressed himself.

 **"Because the inhabitants of this village can be exceptionally dim,"** she pointed her stick out the window and I looked out to see over a ledge where a blond man was trying to chase after a bucket which he kept kicking away, **"so I want to know how long it will take for them to notice especially the riders who are close to your age."** Before Tsuna could inquire who or what the riders were Toothless slipped into the room and caught his eye.

"Hiiieeeee!" Tsuna shrieks, scrabbling ot the corner of the bed, "shoo, shoo! Go away! "

 **Outside**

Everyone froze at hearing the scream before springing into action and ran into Gothi's home and saw the mysterious girl, now awake, cowering away in the corner of the bed and shooing Toothless with her hand, the latter was trying to comfort her. Gothi looked confused at his reaction to Toothless. Hiccup decides to come to her aid.

"Alright bud, I know you mean well, but you're scaring her" Toothless looked up to his rider before backing slightly away from the girl. Hiccup could now look at her clearly and saw she was looking healthier than when he first found her. Her skin was pale but no longer blue, she had large brown doe-like eyes, her hair was still slightly wet so was shining and matted down. She wore different clothes as she now wore a light blue tunic that was long enough to be a dress, a fur shawl was over her shoulders, white crop trousers and had no shoes on but there was a pair of boots near the edge of the bed. She looked adorable. Hiccup introduced himself and the others to Tsuna.

"Sorry about Toothless, but he's harmless, I'm Hiccup, this is my dad, Stoick, Chief of the village, Gobber and my friends Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut" he pointed to each person he was introducing.

"Nice to meet all of you, my name is Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. Where am I, by the way?" Tsuna inquired.

"You're in Berk in Gothi's home," Stoick answered her. Hiccup was about to question her when he was abruptly cut off by Snotlout and Tuffnut who were trying to flirt with her and failing miserably.

"Hey, you alright? Do you need me to get you anything?" Tuffnut asked before being violently shoved to the side by Snotlout who proceeded to use cheesy pickup lines.

"Hey baby, did it hurt when you fell from Valhalla?" He, in return, got shoved by Tuffnut and the both of them began to fight over who saw Tsuna first. Tsuna sweat dropped while the others looked annoyed. Eventually, Gobber grabbed the backs of their tunics and banged their heads together.

"Ignore these muttonheads, lass," Gobber said as looked quite pleased with himself. Hiccup resumed speaking.

"OK then, could you answer some of our questions?" Tsuna was about to respond when there was a low grumbling sound. Everyone looked to Tsuna who immediately blushed and put his hands on his stomach.

Astrid gave a small giggle before saying, "After we get you something to eat."


	3. Explanation

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

Gothi got a bowl of fish stew for Tsuna to eat while the others began to question her.

"So Tsuna tell us about yourself," Stoick requested.

"Like what?" Tsuna asked, looking confused.

"Where you came from, why you came here your hobbies things like that," Hiccup informed.

Tsuna looked as if a brick was thrown at his face and said, "Oh well, I lived in a small town with my mum all my life. My dad was always away from home as he travelled a lot so I rarely saw him. I was the loser of the town because of my slow growth so none of the other kids wanted to hang out with me, but I do have a few friends. A lot of adults didn't seem to like me as well. It was just me, mom and my 3 younger adopted siblings until a friend of my dad came to train me to take up the mantle of being leader because the current leader only living son is blood thirsty maniac and I was a direct descendent of the First making me a viable candidate. I didn't want to because there was a lot of unrest and fights broke out everyday leading to a great deal of blood shed. It was horrifying and I wanted nothing to do with it so I ran away. I kept jumping island to island to prevent them from finding me, but I can't remember how I got here," Tsuna took a glance at everyone's reactions. Everyone was looking at him with pity, but Fishlegs and, surprisingly, Gobber had tears streaming down their faces. Gobber even blew his nose into a hanky because of how sad it was. Snotlout and Tuffnut stood up and attempted to hug Tsuna but were yanked back by the girls.

"As for hobbies I like helping my mum with whatever I can, whenever I can," Tsuna answered before mentally adding, 'despite destroying everything I touch.'

"And I like to draw," Tsuna shrugged, 'manga that looks like squiggles.'

'It's kinda scary how similar her past is to Hiccups, if not a bit more worse,' Astrid thought to herself.

"Didn't you have dragons where you grew up?" Fishlegs asked eagerly.

The brunette shook his head and said, "No, I didn't even know they existed they were just fairy tales so it was no surprise that Toothless scared the living daylights out of me," Tsuna then petted Toothless' head.

"Well, Tsuna you're welcome to stay as long as you like. You can stay with Hiccup and me. Hiccup and the others can show you around the village and introduce you to the other dragons later on. You went through a lot today so it's best to get as much rest as possible."

Tsuna nodded and lied down, but was stopped by Gothi who began to draw, **'Tsuna you can pick up your old clothes tomorrow and keep the ones I gave you.'**

Before Gobber could translate for Tsuna, she replied, "Thank you, Gothi, but are you sure I can keep these clothes?" Gothi was about to draw a reply, but was given no time to answer.

"How in Helheim did you understand that?" The twins asked in sync while everyone gawked at Tsuna in disbelief.

Tsuna, in turn, just put his pointer finger underneath his lips and tilted his head to the side as he asked, "What's wrong?" This caused all the male teens to blush while thinking one thing 'cute'.

Hiccup answered him by explaining the difficulty of learning the language, "There's nothing wrong, but Gothi's language is difficult to learn so only a select few in the village know how to fully translate it."

"Well I really don't know how I knew what she was saying, I just knew," some looked sceptical, but decided to drop it because Tsuna needed his rest after nearly drowning that morning. Everyone began to leave, but Toothless didn't want to leave his so Hiccup let him stay there while he went to the forge to make new tail designs.

 **Later That Evening**

 **Tsuna's P.O.V**

I was startled from sleep to sensation of something rough and slimy rubbing against my cheek. Opening one of eyes I realised it was Toothless who was licking my face. I let out a small squeal of laughter.

"Toothless! That feels so gross!" But the laughter just encouraged him to carry on. "C'mon stop it! I'll smell like fish!" I tried to get away from but he kept me pinned down. I soon heard a voice

 _"Never shall I stop!"_ I froze as soon as I heard the unfamiliar voice, Toothless stopped when he noticed I was distracted.

"Toothless did you hear that?" I whispered to him, worried. I was surprised when I got a response.

 _"Hear what?"_ I slowly turned my head to Toothless who was looking back at me curiously.

"T-Toothless did you...speak?" I stutter and Toothless looked shocked.

 _"You can understand me? But no human should be able to understand dragonese. I wonder if it has something to do with your presence,"_ I raised my brow questioning him.

"My presence?"

 _"Yes, you have a very calm and accepting presence which tells my instincts that absolutely no harm should ever befall upon you. I have to protect you no matter what, more so than Hiccup who is my dearest friend, so that really is saying something,"_ Toothless said, while nuzzling into my stomach.

After finding out such a discovery, we questioned each other on many different things like our past, hobbies, Toothless even asked me why I was dressed like a girl. Eventually, I questioned his name.

"Toothless, what is your actual name? I mean, 'Toothless' was the name Hiccup gave you so..." I trailed off waiting for him to answer.

 _"It is Black Fire, the other dragons have their own names, but we respond to what our trainers call us."_ Having most of my questions answered, I got up and was about to leave Gothi's home when the door opened. It was Hiccup.

"You're awake" Hiccup stated, "well now that your well rested, do you want to see our dragon training arena?" I agreed and followed him out the door, only to trip over my own feet. I let out a shocked 'ah!' and closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable, but it never came. I heard a small gasp and crashed into something. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I opened my eyes to meet Hiccup's worried gaze.

"Are you alright? Do you need to lie down?" He questioned me, worried but I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. I was more interested in his face. He had auburn hair which parts to the right, minor freckles on his cheek and just below his lips on the right side of his face was a small scar. He had bright, forest green eyes. I could feel myself getting lost in those eyes but I realised that I was staring for too long when I saw the distressed look on his face.

I quickly leapt away from his arms and chastised myself for the sliver of disappointment upon leaving the warmth of his arms. I could feel my face heat up and I didn't need a mirror to know how red my face was. I answered him a bit too loud than I care to admit and refused to look at him. Because of that I missed the light blush that dusted his cheeks.

"I'M FINE! I mean I-urgh-um," I could hear Toothless let out, what I believe to be, a laugh and my eyes darted to his location to glare at him, but he turned his head away and pretended to be innocent.

'Traitor' I thought. Luckily, Hiccup didn't question my strange behaviour and the three of us left for the training arena.

 **3rd Person's P.O.V**

 **Dragon Training Arena**

All the other riders were preparing their dragons to show to Tsuna. Both Snotlout and Tuffnut were over-excited about showing off their respective dragons to Tsuna.

"Chin up Belch, you need to catch Tsuna's eye!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Yeah right! Tsuna would much rather hang out with Hookfang and me. He's a Monstrous Nightmare while Barf and Belch is a Hideous Zippleback. There's not much of a contest on who's dragon is better," Snotlout bragged.

Astrid, annoyed with the two, said, "Listen, Tsuna's here to see _all_ our dragon not just yours." She put her hands on her hips and gave out a menacing aura that told them not to fight back.

"Besides, dragons don't exist where she comes from so she'll be amazed by all our dragons," Fishlegs reminds as he fed some rocks to Meatlug. Not long after he said that, Hiccup came back with Tsuna and everyone greeted before going on to explain about their dragons. Snotlout and Tuffnut were trying to outdo one another in order to impress Tsuna and they ended up in another fight. When the explanations were done they decided to take Tsuna out on a flight to show him around Berk. As soon as the dragons heard this they began to crowd around him. To the riders it just looked like they were trying to get attention and affection from him, but what was really happening was that each dragon was trying to be cute to convince Tsuna to ride with them. They had no idea that Tsuna could understand what they were saying.

 _"Tsuna shall ride on me with Astrid. We'll make sure that he'll see the true beauty of Berk,"_ Stormfly said while pushing the other dragons away.

 _"No, he'll ride on us. He'll find it funny when Ruff and Tuff start to fight,"_ Barf and Belch argued.

 _"Fishlegs will tell him so many amazing facts,"_ Meatlug adds.

 _"Are you kidding me? If he rides with me then he'll have the time of his life"_ Hookfang smooth talked.

 _"Tsuna ride on me, I'm the best dragon and Hiccup's the best rider/trainer. We can ensure that this ride will be unforgettable. Besides you and Hiccup have so much in common,"_ Toothless explained and the other dragons looked at Toothless in confusion before turning back to Tsuna. They were about to question him whether he could understand them when Hiccup interrupted.

"Alright, settle down," Hiccup orders, calmly, "I know you're all excited about having Tsuna joining us, but you're suffocating her."

"Thank you, Hiccup," Tsuna sighed in relief, he wanted to reassure the dragons, but talking to them would have made the others suspicious, especially if they knew he could understand them.

 _"Toothless, can he understand us?"_ Stormfly inquired, curiously.

 _"Yeah, I was shocked too, but he can hear everything we're saying,"_ Toothless informed.

 _"Cool!"_ Barf and Belch exclaim.

 _"It would be nice to speak to another person,"_ Meatlug discloses.

 _"Definitely,"_ Hookfang agrees, _"the rest are meat-heads except for Hiccup and Astrid."_

"Shall we get ready?" Hiccup asked, clapping his hands together.

Everyone mounted on their dragons and Hiccup turned to Tsuna with his hand outstretched gesturing for him to take it, but that was unnecessary as Toothless crouched down to the ground so Tsuna could get on easily. They then took off.


	4. What Was That For!

**Tsuna's P.O.V**

As soon as Toothless shot off the ground I let out a loud scream and tightened my grip around his waist. I knew Toothless was fast but he was practically travelling at light speed! He's even faster than me in HDWM! My fear was soon replaced as I was now ecstatic at the speed we were at. I let out a whoop of joy and ended up, unintentionally, cutting off Hiccup when he was speaking

"Woohoo! You guys get to do this all the time!?" I yelled and unwrapped my arms from his waist to throw them up in the air. Hiccup started showing me round the island. First we flew to the harbour, then to the plaza and to the woods. He showed me the cove where he bonded with Toothless. I noticed how in sync he was with his dragon which made me speculate how it felt like to be a rider so I voiced my thoughts to Hiccup.

"Hey, Hiccup..." I called hesitantly, he gave a hum in response, "what's it like to be in control of Toothless?" While waiting for a reply, I heard him tell me to look up and I wasn't disappointed with what I saw.

The sun was beginning to set, the rays of sunlight gave the clouds a light pinkish/purplish colour. The sky was a beautiful blue that faded to a bright orange. I could see some stars peeking out from behind the clouds. I let out a small gasp of awe and in that moment I felt Hiccup's back vibrate a bit. It didn't take too long to figure out that he planned this and called him out on it.

"You planned this from the beginning, didn't you?" He gave me a cheeky grin and joked, "what gave it away?"

My next move shocked myself as I _hugged_ him from behind, laid my cheek against his back and whispered so only he could hear me.

"Thank you. This has been an amazing experience."

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Tsuna let out a scream and tightened her grip round my waist as Toothless zoomed through the air.

'She's just as terrified as Astrid was,' I could see that everyone was looking at her with sympathy except Astrid who just rolled her eyes, even though she has no room to judge considering she did the same thing as Tsuna in her first flight with Toothless.

I was about to tell Toothless to slow down when all of a sudden I heard, "Woohoo! You guys get to do this all the time!?" Wow, she got over her fear fast. She removed her hands from my waist and threw them up into the air. I took a glance behind me and noticed were smiling as her happiness was infectious. Snotlout and Tuffnut looked even more infatuated as they were both sporting love sick expressions.

"...Hiccup..." I hummed in response, I could tell she was hesitant in answering, "what's it like to be in control of Toothless?" That gave me an idea, but before I could answer her I realised what time it was and wanted her to see the breath-taking view that was to come.

"Tsuna look up," I heard her give off a small gasp and I couldn't fully supress my laughter.

"You planned this from the beginning, didn't you?" I gave her a cheeky grin as joked around by saying, "what gave it away?" What she did next shocked me to the core. She _hugged_ me and laid her cheek against my back while whispering her thanks. I could feel my face heat up and my heart rate speed up and I was worried that she may hear it. Luckily, she didn't.

"If you thought that was amazing then you'll love this," I tell her.

"What?" She questions.

"You're going to have a chance of flying Toothless. You don't need to worry because I'll guide you the whole way," I reassured her.

"Really!? But what if I mess up?" She asked, nervously.

"Don't worry," I told her, "everyone makes mistakes especially on their first go, I don't expect you to fly like a pro, but you are staying for a while so it's best to get in some practice," I manoeuvred Toothless to land on the shore.

"Ok," She answers, shyly.

Once we landed and I dismounted, I held out my hand to help her dismount and show her how to get on Toothless when all of a sudden he jerked his body to the side and pushed her off! It shocked me and I barely had any time to process my thoughts before I instinctively caught her, my arms wrapping round her waist.

Unfortunately, my arms couldn't hold her weight and we both fell with her on top of me. The sight I was introduced to was even better than the sunset. Tsuna was on top of me, our noses nearly touching, her face scrunched showing she was slightly in pain. Her hair splayed out around us and because of the lighting her it looked like she was glowing. Her eyes snapped open and a deep, red blush invaded her cheeks as she tried to jump back only to jerked back forward.

She looked to me and shyly said, "Hiccup, could I get up?" At that moment I realised my arms were still tightly wrapped around her waist preventing her from moving. I released my grip from her hips and she sprang back to her feet and turned her body away from. I didn't blame her since she was probably still shocked about the fall which reminds me.

"Toothless?" I call out as I put my hands on my hips, he just looks at me innocently like he's done nothing wrong, "what the Hel was that for!?" He had a 'who me?' expression on his face and even looked around to see if there were others. I didn't buy it.

"Don't you give that look Mr, you know what you've done," I began to wave my pointer finger in his face, his eyes shined with mischief I could tell he wasn't in the least bit sorry about what he'd done. I smirked as a brilliant plan formed in my head and Toothless looked a little unnerved by it.

"Well, I guess if your not sorry about what you've done then you won't mind if I cut down the amount of fish you have for dinner?" That got a reaction out of him as both his jaw and wings dropped down. He looked positively appalled at such a prospect.

I hadn't realised my friends had also landed until I heard them and their respective dragons laughing at the look on Toothless' face. He snapped out his stupor and slinked towards me, laid on the ground with his paws under his head and his pupil's dilated. I knew his game plan, he was trying to act all cute so I wouldn't go through with my threat. My resolve nearly wavered but I stayed strong.

"Nope. Not working you could have seriously hurt Tsuna," upon hearing her name Toothless' face brightened and he looked back and forth from me to her. He then had an evil look before sauntering over to Tsuna and did the same thing he did to me! Only this time it worked and she began to coddle him.

"Aww, don't worry Toothless I'm sure he didn't mean it," she kneeled down to hug him and that caused Toothless to look over to give me a smug look. I just looked on in disbelief.

"Forget it lets just carry on with the flying lesson."

 **Tsuna's P.O.V**

I was so excited once we landed, I was gonna fly Toothless. Hiccup slid off the saddle and held out his hand for me to take but before I could take it Toothless pushed me off! I saw Hiccup's shocked expression before landing on him. I scrunched up my face not in pain but discomfort. What made the ordeal worse was what the dragons were saying.

 _"Hiccup and Tsuna sitting in a tree-"_ Barf and Belch began to sing, clearly enjoying what was going on.

 _"Aw, they look so adorable together,"_ Meatlug says dreamily.

 _"Woohoo! Way to go Nightfury!"_ Hookfang praised Toothless.

 _"Can we expect a wedding soon?"_ Even Stormfly seemed amused. I had enough and my eyes snapped opened only to see Hiccup's face only a few inches from mine. My heart was beating so fast and my face felt like it was on fire and I knew my cheeks were as red as a tomato. I tried to jump back to my feet only to be jerked back forward and I realised the reason why I couldn't move was because Hiccup's arms were wrapped tightly round my waist.

"Hiccup?" I called, hesitantly, "could I get up?" The moment he released his grip I sprang up to my feet and turned away from him to still my beating heart. I had no idea why I was acting like this. I turned back when I heard Hiccup scolding Toothless I stayed silent as well as the other riders.

When Hiccup threatened Toothless about food, I couldn't stop giggling at his response and I wasn't the only one the Viking teens and their dragons were entertained. Toothless then proceeded to act cute, but I could tell Hiccup wasn't buying it.

"Nope. Not working you could have seriously hurt Tsuna," Toothless looked at me then back to Hiccup before coming to me and used the cute facade while whining.

 _"Help Hiccup is going to starve me," h_ e looked at me with those big, green eyes and I knew I couldn't resist.

"Aw, don't worry Toothless I'm sure he didn't mean it," I knelt down and hugged home.

"Forget it lets just carry on with the flying lesson."


	5. First Time Flying?

**Tsuna's P.O.V**

Hiccup began to explain to me the basics of flying, how to take off and how to control the tail fin etc. I paid close and careful attention to every single detail.

"You ready to give it a try?" Hiccup asked me after finishing his whole explanation.

"Yeah!" I couldn't hold back my excitement as I put my foot into the stirrup.

"Now, since it's your first time it's best you take it SLOW!" I didn't listen to Hiccup and shot into the air at full-speed on Toothless.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V.**

They started performing advanced tricks like acrobatics, bobbing and weaving around the sea stacks with such precision which left me awestruck.

'Is this what it would be like if Toothless still had his tailfin?' I wondered, still in disbelief. The both of them were so in sync like Toothless knew what Tsuna was thinking.

After flying for about half an hour, we landed back on the beach where she immediately leapt of Toothless and glomped me in a bear hug.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see me?! We were like 'whoosh!'" I couldn't hold back my mirth at her excitement.

"I know! You're a natural!" She beamed at me then whirled round to face Toothless, who was gloating to the other dragons, and Astrid, Fishlegs and Ruff who were bombarding her with questions. I smiled at the scene fondly before being yanked back to meet the frowning faces of Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"Hey Tuff, cuz what's wrong?" I said coolly, brushing Snotlout's hand off my shoulder.

"What's wrong is that you're making a move on _my_ girl," he grabbed the front of my tunic and lifted me a few inches from the ground.

"Your girl? She's my girl!" Tuffnut proclaimed. Snotlout just rolled his eyes and shook me slightly.

"Listen, the point is that metal foot here is making his moves on her when he knew we had first dibs," he shook me harder and I started to feel a little queasy.

"What are you doing to Hiccup?" A voice inquired, which caused Snotlout to hurl me to the ground. I looked to my saviour and saw it was Tsuna with the remaining riders behind her. She looked worried I got up and put up both my hands giving a silent message that I was okay. In my opinion, she looked much smiling than frowning.

"Tsuna! We just wanted to congratulate you on your first successful flight," Snotlout nearly bellowed as he tried to play off what he did. Tuffnut soon followed.

"Yeah, you were so amazing!" She didn't look impressed neither did the other riders. Astrid decided to call out on their lie.

"Oh really? Then why were you shaking Hiccup so much that his lunch was coming up from his stomach?" They had no idea how to respond so stayed silent, occasionally sneaking glances at one another to see if the other had a plan.

"That's what I thought," she smirked.

"Thanks," I say, grateful.

"Don't thank us, thank Toothless. We would have never noticed what was going if it wasn't for him," I looked at Toothless who was cooing with those big eyes. I held his face and praised him.

"Thanks for having my back, bud," in response he began to lick my face. I tried to shove him away but it was fruitless.

"Urgh! Toothless you know that doesn't wash out!" I could hear the others bursting out laughing at my misfortune. Eventually, Toothless stopped and I said, "Well now that we've finished the tour lets head back to the village."

 **Tsuna's P.O.V**

Once we landed I was jumping for joy and glomped Hiccup who complimented me. I beamed at him and whirled round to speak to the others. I was bombarded with praises and questions from Fishlegs, Astrid and Ruffnut.

"You were incredible! It was like you and Toothless were one!" Fishlegs exclaimed, clearly excited at the display of speed.

"I have to admit that it was a sight to behold," Astrid said.

"You're a better rider than Hiccup," Ruffnut tells while slapping my shoulder.

I was about to reply when all of a sudden Toothless started growling. Shocked, I asked him what was wrong but there was no indication that he heard me. I heard Hookfang and Barf and Belch say, _"Stupid rider,"_ so I turned around to see Snotlout roughly shaking Hiccup who was turning green.

I rushed over and said, "What are you doing to Hiccup?" Snotlout threw Hiccup to the ground and proceeded to make excuses along with Tuffnut, but I wasn't paying attention to them. I was more focused on Hiccup I knew he could see the worry reflected in my eyes so when he stood up he put up both his hands in a silent gesture to tell he was okay. I was relieved and there was a warm, fuzzy feeling in my chest.

I watched the rest of the scene play before butting in and saying, "Don't thank us, thank Toothless. We would have never noticed what was going if it wasn't for him," Hiccup faced towards Toothless and thanked him.

"Thanks for having my back, bud," in response Toothless thought it would be fine to slobber up Hiccup's face. He tried to push Toothless off but his scrawny arms were no match for a dragon's strength.

"Urgh! Toothless you know that doesn't wash out!" We all laughed at his misfortune. Toothless stopped, allowing Hiccup to speak, "Well now that we've finished the tour lets head back to the village," he mounted Toothless and I got on after him. As my arms were wrapped back around his waist, the warm, fuzzy feeling in my chest grew stronger and I could feel my hands go clammy.

'What's happening to me?' I wondered, 'why do I feel like this around Hiccup?'


	6. Twinsanity

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

During the last 3 days, I walked round the village getting to know everyone. I liked playing with the children and telling stories, they reminded me of Lambo and I-Pin. Gustav reminds me of Snotlout except sweeter and less jerky, he even got me some flowers, but he ran off straight after giving them to me. It was adorable and funny because he was soon chased by Snotlout and Tuffnut who were screaming about how he was making a move on their wife.

With the way they're acting I'm kinda afraid of what they'll do to when they find out I'm a boy. They're all brute strength and I'm just dame Tsuna so it's obvious I'll lose.

The women were really nice as they were insistent on teaching me to cook a few of their recipes and sew since I was staying in the village so I had to earn my keep. It was fun and I decided to make a plush toy of Natsu because he was at home and I really missed him. He's like my own Toothless.

I decided to head to the academy and when I entered the arena I saw something that left me stumped.

"Oh, it's over," Ruffnut says, heatedly.

"Yeah, it's so over it's under," Tuffnut retorts, the twins proceeded to stomp away from one another while Barf and Belch tried to follow their respective riders, failing miserably and they began to cry and sulk. I walked over to Barf and Belch to comfort them.

"What was that all about?" Astrid asked, confused at the twins strange behaviour.

"They both ride Barf and Belch right?" The group nodded and said dragon was nodding as well.

"Well, from their point of view they have to share everything not just a dragon so maybe they just want to have something of their own instead of constantly sharing," the group stared at me for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Have you ever heard anything so ridiculous?!" Snotlout declared, unable to keep upright by how much he was laughing.

"Those two wouldn't be bothered by something as trivial as that," Astrid said between laughs.

"Sorry Tsuna, but your idea is preposterous, it has to something else," Hiccup added.

'Even Hiccup? Am I really wrong?' It wasn't out of the question since I'm not very smart but I knew I was right, 'my HI has never led me astray before...' my thoughts trailed off, I didn't want to deal with these insensitive Vikings so I decided to cheer up Barf and Belch.

"Barf, Belch, let's go for a ride before finding the twins," they perked up and immediately followed me out the arena like a puppy.

"What's her problem?" I heard Astrid ask the others.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

 **Later That Evening**

"Argh, suck in you gut, Stoick," I was met with the disturbing sight of Gobber helping Dad into his ceremonial belt. I knew what that meant. The annual treaty signing with the Berserker Tribe. Lucky for me, I didn't need to keep watch of that lunatic Dagur and instead got to hide the dragons.

I rounded up the other riders, told them the situation and we began to herd up the rest of the dragons. I heard Snotlout make a stupid comment about how cool Dagur was but if only he knew what it was like to be that lunatics knife throwing target.

At that moment, Barf and Belch zoomed past by so we had to get them back, but failed.

"Wasn't Tsuna with Barf and Belch before? What happened because I haven't seen her since she left with them," Fishlegs pointed out, he was right but I had bigger problems so I had to focus on her later. I ignored the pang of guilt that stabbed my chest and went to go find my father.

 **The Docks**

I ran up to my dad and Gobber to tell them about the Hideous Zippleback, but he silenced me saying, "Not now son, Osvald is here," I began to listen to the dramatic announcement of the chief, but was confused of all the violent achievements.

"Osvald the Agreeable?" Gobber questioned.

"Dagur the Deranged!" As usual he threw a dagger in my direction and I was barely able to dodge.

My father interrogated Dagur about Osvald but he just said that his father 'retired,' but I knew he'd done something to his father. I then had to listen to his accusations of how we were assembling a dragon army and had a stare off with Dad. The stare off was interrupted by a high pitched screech in the distance.

"HIIIIEEE!"

"What was that?" Gobber inquired, looking around in the sky.

"Dragon trap!" Dagur announced in deranged excitement as he yanks his sword out and starts swinging it wildly in all directions while chanting, "I wanna kill it! Let me kill it!"

While Dad and Gobber focused on calming a bloodthirsty Dagur, I crept away to find Barf and Belch.

"Oh this is bad. This is really bad. I have to find that Zippleback," I thought aloud that's when Astrid pulled me to the side.

"Hiccup, we have a problem," she said.

"Oh, yeah, you're telling me. Dagur's the new Berserker chief!" I yell in frustration.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, his father 'retired!' and he thinks we're hiding dragons," I inform.

"Well, we kind of are. Which brings us to our next problem," she pointed to the ground which was littered with Zippleback footprints.

"Barf?! Belch?! Here?!" I cried. We both heard a strange garbled sound and saw Barf and Belch eating a basket of fish, we both grabbed the basket and managed to move them before Dagur could see them. The Zippleback then disappear again. I sent Astrid to find them while I went to warn my dad.

As I neared the armoury I could hear Dagur trying to kill an imaginary dragon with a sword. I called for Barf and Belch and they brought their heads down from the roof of the armoury.

"Guys, you can't be here! Oh come on, what did they do? Okay, think like Ruffnut and Tuffnut. I can't believe I said that," I was shocked when I realised what I just said, "Barf, Belch, sky!" They didn't respond like I hoped. I heard the armoury doors open so I closed my eyes as I waited for the impending doom.

"Ah, Hiccup, there you are," I heard him say so I opened my eyes to see Barf and Belch gone.

"Dagur! I was just thinking about you! Hey, remember that time we went swimming, and you tried to drown me?" I laugh, nervously.

He to started laughing, but got bored quickly. He walked past me then stopped and said the words I dreaded to hear, "Something is going on here," he turns back round to face me. "Where is it?" He asked putting his hands on his waist. I nearly spilled the beans when he said, "Your leg," I thanked every God in existence that he didn't find out and I didn't spill. Dagur told me how he heard I defeated the Red Death and challenges me by asking 'how does someone train a dragon?' I tried to change the subject as Dad and Gobber came outside.

A voice called out to me, "Hiccup! I finally found you!" It was Tsuna, so she was fine after all.

 **Dagur's P.O.V.**

I heard an unfamiliar voice call out for the runt.

"Hiccup! I finally found you!" It's the runts stupid friend so I won't bother to look at them.

The chief, his lackey and fishbone of a son all looked to the source of the voice, "Tsuna! There you are, I was worried because I haven't seen you since you left. Why are you covered in mud?" I heard the runt say, obviously relieved at seeing this person.

'Tsuna? The name doesn't sound familiar, doesn't even sound Viking,' curiosity getting the better of me, I started to turn round.

"Don't ask, anyway who's this?" She asked and that got my blood boiling.

'How could this worm not know me!? Dagur the Deranged!?' I turn round completely, with the intent of giving this lowly wench a tongue lashing like never before, but was jaw-dropped at what I saw. It was like time slowed down.

It was a girl whose clothes were soaked in mud and dirt, she had long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She began to wring out her wet hair and then flipped her to rid the remaining water droplets. Even with all the dirt, her beauty outshone itself.

'She is absolutely beautiful, it is not of this world. She must be Freya in disguise,' I just know she is. She walked over until she was right beside Hiccup and that's when the Berk chief introduced her.

"Tsuna, this is the chief of the Berserker Tribe. He's here to sign the treat which should be done annually," she stole a glance at me before giving me a small smile.

"Dagur, this is Tsuna. She's only just arrived on Berk," I held out my hand which she took, though did it in a strange way.

"Dagur the Deranged, at your service," I then kissed the back of her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dagur the Deranged," she replied, bowing. I smirked and knew she wanted me, she is so subservient. Perfect for me.

My thoughts were halted as Stoick announced that we were going to the Great Hall to eat, I grinned and said to Tsuna, "I hope you'll join Tsuna?"

She nodded and said, "If that's fine with the others then I'll just go change into something cleaner and meet you there."

"Perfect, then I'll save you a seat right beside me," I promised, sliding my hand down her back and smirked when she trembled in delight.

 **Tsuna's P.O.V**

"Perfect, then I'll save you a seat right beside me," Dagur starts sliding his hand down my back and I shivered in disgust and fear.

The group left to the Great Hall and I shuddered at the thought of being near that creep again.

'It's official, someone up there hates me. Why did I agree to humour Gothi?' I thought in dismay as I headed to her house to get my clothes. I only had those and I wasn't sure if Hiccup would be comfortable with me wearing his clothes.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I felt sorry for Tsuna as she was obviously didn't know how to respond to Dagur's poor attempts at flirting. It was truly disturbing. And what right does he have being so close to her? Anyway, Dad told me to get Barf and Belch out of the village so I found Astrid and we went to go find the twins.

 **The Twins House**

Astrid and I entered the twins home to look for them, but we found nothing until we heard, "What are you guys doing here?" It was Tuffnut who was hanging upside down from the support beams. Astrid and I looked up and asked him to come down.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes before he jumps down from the beams and laughs as the blood flows away from his head. I tried to explain the dangerous situation with Barf and Belch, but he refuses to listen to a word.

"Uh uh. No. No, thank you. I am officially out of the dragon business, and the sister business, and the dragon and sister business. The 'dristisderness.'"

Astrid looks at him, confused, "What's going on with you two?"

"Simple. You know what this is?" He held out a spoon.

"Uh, a spoon?" I answered, wondering where this was going

"No, it's _our_ spoon. Just like this _our_ dish, and _our_ axe, and _our_ well-groomed stuffed yak. Everything is ours. I'm sick of ours. Just once I want something to be just mine. Now if you excuse me, I have to pack my half of the yak." Concerned with his unusual behaviour I asked where he was going.

"I don't know. To my dark, soggy, alone place. Not to cry. This house, it has too many memories," he walked out the house and not soon after did we hear a voice.

"I did tell you guys," we looked towards the source of the voice.

 **Tsuna's P.O.V**

I headed to Gothi's to replace my wet clothes with the kimono I first wore. Thank God, Gothi was there because I could never have tied the obi by myself. I walked to the direction of the Great Hall when I saw Hiccup and Astrid enter a house with Toothless standing outside. Curious, I follow them and found out the twins lived there and that my sharing theory was correct. Tuffnut rushed out the house not noticing me, but that gave me time to speak with Hiccup and Astrid who was standing in the doorway.

"I did tell you guys," I saw that they were becoming guilty.

"You were really insensitive earlier. Just because someone is tough on the outside doesn't mean they're tough on the inside," the look of disappointment grew on my face, "I'm a little disappointed at how callous you were towards their feelings. The others made sense, but I expected more from you two," Toothless' head nudged my hand and I realised they suffered enough.

"Astrid, why don't you go find the twins with the others while Hiccup and I entertain Dagur. Because I really don't want to handle him alone," Astrid nodded then ran off with Toothless close behind.

"Hey, Hiccup, what happened to all the dragons? Why is there only Toothless here?" I inquire, it was really baffling to find all the dragons missing.

"Because of Dagur," he answers before explaining in more depth, "if he finds out that were hiding and training dragons then he'll declare war on Berk and that's the last thing we need."

"Oh," was all I could say. His explanation made sense, the second I saw Dagur I knew he was trouble.

"Can you explain why you were soaked in mud earlier and where did you get those clothes from?" He inquired, pointing to my clothes.

"When I took Barf and Belch out for a ride they dropped me on some random location on the island and flew off in excitement," I explain, rubbing the back of my head. I knew I could have called them back, but they sounded so ecstatic when they thought they heard the twins.

"You knew how to get back even though you've only been on one flight?!" Hiccup exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Not really. I had to follow my gut, but it wasn't easy, I kept tripping in mud and falling into random holes. There were also lots of wild animals and baby dragons that loved chasing me around," I mentally cried at the last one, even in another world, I'm still bullied by nature. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole village heard me scream. "And for your last question, these are the clothes I first arrived in, I finally had a chance to wear them. I didn't know if you'd be comfortable with me wearing your clothes."

"I wouldn't have minded if you did wear my clothes, but you look amazing in those clothes," he compliments and I blushed like a mad man.

"Anyway, shall we head to the Great Hall, M'lady?" He folded his arm and left a gap for me to take. I decided to play along.

"We shall, good sir," I linked my arm with his and we both headed to the Great Hall.

 **The Great Hall**

When we arrived there was only a handful of Vikings in the hall. Stoick, Gobber and Dagur were sitting at the head table. We walked over and I was uncomfortable with the way Dagur was leering at me.

"Tsuna, I kept my promise," Dagur patted the empty space beside him and gestured for me to sit.

I felt a shiver run up my spine and tightened my grip on Hiccup's arm. I really didn't want to sit there, but I knew I had to so I, grudgingly, let go of his arm to sit near the devil.

"Thank you, Chief Dagur, I am happy that you kept your promise since I am no one important," I say while I sat down next to him, hands on my lap. I knew it was best to be respectful to Dagur so I don't offend him and end up with a sword through my stomach.

"You truly are a gift," Dagur's grin widened, "you do not have to refer to me as chief though your respect is noted. You may call me Dagur. Now let us feast before signing the treaty," he put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer till there was barely any space between us.

"Then maybe afterwards, we could have some fun," he whispered right into my ear and I shuddered in disgust, not gracing him with an answer.

'The one person I want Gokudera-kun to blow up and he's not here,' I lament. I kept glancing to the door, hoping my prayers would be answered and that Gokudera-kun would burst through the doors, dynamite sticks lit, yelling out his signature 'Jyuudaime!' And blowing this creep sky high but I knew my prayers would never be answered and I had to suck it up and deal with creep.

"You know, your dress is quite interesting. I've never seen anything like it before," He commented.

"Thank you, but it is called a 'kimono' and is common to wear in my home especially during festivities," I answer while, not so discreetly, trying to find a way out of his grip.

"I see," he leered, "well, it is certainly pleasing on your figure."

Suddenly, the hand on my waist started to go a little lower and he was slightly massaging my thigh. IT WAS NOT SOOTHING! SAVE ME! I screamed internally, I was cringing the entire time and I faced the other occupants of the table and silently pleaded for them to help me.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Tsuna tightened her grip on my arm and I knew she didn't want to sit next to Dagur, but she let go of my arm to sit at a respectable distance near him. But he pulled her close so there was barely any space between them. They had a small conversation but his next words made me want to puke.

"Then maybe afterwards, we could have some fun," he whispered in her ear, I don't think he realised that I was close enough to hear.

She didn't answer and soon shuddered in disgust. She flinched all of a sudden, then looked down to her lap. I could see part of his arm, which was wrapped round her, waist move downwards. That made me seethe in anger.

'How dare he touch her like!? He hasn't known her that long yet all he's doing is blatantly hinting that he wants to sleep with her!' My fingers clenched my spoon tightly. Tsuna looked to rest of us and her eyes were watering slightly.

That was the final straw.

I was about to call Dagur out when he proposed a toast to 'Death in Battle' but Dad changed it to a toast to 'Osvald.' That didn't go down to well with Dagur

"Fine, whatever! 'To Osvald! To Osvald! To Osvald!' Bladady, Bladady, Blah! Ugh!" He then stabbed his pie with a dagger.

'Where does he keep all his daggers?' I remembered that he didn't retrieve the one he threw at me earlier. His tantrum disturbed the rest of us.

"Well then, on that cheery note, shall we sign the treaty," Dagur perked up and announced something that made everyone's blood run cold.

"Bring out the dragon's blood!" I knew that meant trouble

 **Tsuna's P.O.V**

"Did you say dragons blood?" We say in unison. The thought sickened me to my stomach. I knew Stoick wouldn't allow such a thing to happen and I was right, he tried to sway Dagur's decision by stating that he and Dagur's father haven't signed the treaty in dragons blood in years. Unfortunately, that didn't work as Dagur attempted to provoke Stoick by saying that Berk doesn't kill any dragons anymore. Gobber came to the rescue by saying that they did still kill dragons but

"The problem is, that we've killed so many, there isn't a dragon within 200 miles-except that one," Gobber was interrupted by Barf and Belch barging into the Great Hall.

'They have the worst timing ever!' I shrieked, mentally.

"The Zippleback! It's a sign. A head for each chief! It's going to be amazing! Tonight, we hunt dragon!" Dagur looked ecstatic and his tribe were cheering for him.

"No!" I blurted out without thinking, that got everyone's attention and Dagur outraged.

"No? Why would you not want to witness me slaying a dragon?" I was panicking wondering how I'll get out of this mess and I had an idea.

"Because dragon blood makes me sick! I'm allergic to most animal blood that's why no one in the village has killed any dragons recently. Stoick saw how bad my reactions can get so for the benefit of my health he simply can't risk it" I looked up to Stoick and he played along by faking sympathy and gratitude for 'owning up.' Dagur looked back and forth from me and Stoick, a couple of times.

"That's a shame. It's a shame that I can't show you my skills" He finally said. This got my hopes up.

'Please use normal ink' I should have known by now that fate likes to mess with me.

"Well then, Stoick and I shall take the dragon far away from you and I'll have Hiccup here draw me holding one of its heads." He grabbed Hiccup by the shoulder as he was saying this. He then let go of Hiccup and grabbed my hand

"Don't worry I'll be sure to wash off the blood thoroughly so we can still have some fun tonight." He kissed the back of my hand and that's when my brain when into overload.

'Oh! I'm gonna puke! Gokudera-kun, please blast this guy into oblivion! He's a pervert! A hentai!' I really wanted this clown gone.

Dagur the ran off to hunt Barf and Belch and that's when Stoick told Hiccup to find the Zippleback before Dagur does. Hiccup looked so worried and I wanted to help so I told I will. He looked a bit better.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

The other riders and I are trying to find the twins via the sky. Tsuna was behind me, holding tightly as she also searched. Her 'kimomo? Kimono?' Prevents her from sitting properly so she's stuck sitting princess's style.

"Hiccup, you heard Tuffnut," Astrid called out "he went to his 'dark, soggy, alone place' that could be anywhere."

"Not really!" Snotlout announced, "that could only be one place," we all stare at him in disbelief.

"What?" he asks and that caused me to snap.

"Why didn't you say something?!"

"You didn't ask," he replied.

Astrid who was annoyed about all the unnecessary searching threatened Snotlout to tell them where Tuffnut was. He said that the male twin would most likely be at the Lost Cavern. I told Astrid and Snotlout to take the south entrance while me, Fishlegs and Tsuna take the north.

 **The Lost Cavern**

When we arrived at the Cavern I told to Toothless and gave a gesture. He looked confused but complied with the order. We saw him sitting in front of a large rock.

"Tuffnut?" I called out.

"Oh, you guys again," he said while shielding his eyes from the light, "would you quit following me?! Hey Tsuna," his tone softened once he saw her. Another voice repeated Tuffnut, only this time it was more feminine.

I got Toothless to light up the Cavern and out came the other riders. Unfortunately, the twins immediately started to bicker. I tried to explain the gravity of the situation outside but they weren't listening and that's when Tsuna pitched in.

"Ruff, Tuff, I know what it's like to be annoyed of constantly sharing things. I have 3 younger siblings and one of them thinks he's the centre of everyone's universe! The point I'm trying to make is that we can you another spoon, dish or yak, but we can't get you another Barf and Belch. You two are connected to that dragon like Hiccup and Toothless or Astrid and Stormfly so please just make up and help us save your dragon!" Tsuna was nearly out of breath when she finished.

The twins looked to each other then promptly spat in their hands and shook it. They stopped and looked at us, confused.

"Wait," they said in unison, "what do you mean 'save our dragon'?" Snotlout, tired of how long this was dragging out, let the cat out of the bag.

"The Berserkers are hunting down your dragon to use its blood for ink," we all stared shell-shocked at how blunt he was. The twins were horrified.

We all jumped on our dragons with Tuffnut riding with Snotlout while Ruffnut riding with Astrid.

 **The clearing**

We managed to find Barf and Belch but the Berserkers got to them before we could. My dad managed to stall for time and they now dragged the dragon to the 'killing' arena. We landed in the clearing and dismounted our dragons.

"The chief's not gonna let them kill our dragon..." Tuffnut started off.

"Is he?" Ruffnut joined him.

"Stoick might not have a choice," I heard Tsuna say and I agreed.

"We need to have a plan" I announced to the group.

"I have I plan," I doubted Snotlout actually had a plan, but I gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"One word: ANNIHILATE!" Hookfang immediately shot fire at his riders helmet and I knew I regretted ever giving him a chance.

"Oh my gosh! Snotlout, you just gave an idea!" That got my attention and everyone else looked to Tsuna.

"I guess that's the sorta thing that deserves a kiss," Snotlout responded and puckered up his lips. She just looked disgusted, ignored him and explained her plan. It was brilliant!

 **The arena**

I ran into the arena shouting, "Dragon attack!" Just before Dagur could behead Belch. My dad caught onto our plan but it took a bit longer for Gobber. The other riders entered the arena and hid behind the wooden fences that was scattered around the arena. The fences allowed them to use the hand signals they practised to instruct their dragons what to do without arousing suspicion.

Gobber tried to get Dagur to safety, but he was being stubborn and stated that he would not retreat. He threw a spear at Barf and Belch but that's when Toothless jumped onto the scene and grabbed it with his mouth. That was my cue. In a dramatic voice I said, "Back you...fiend, you! You shall not harm my friend Dagur," at that last part I hit him with my shield, 'that's for Tsuna' so he couldn't see me give the signal for Toothless to fire. I pushed Dagur to the exit as Toothless jumped onto me pretending to fight.

"Please, Dagur, save yourself," he was still hesitant on leaving so I had to use my trump card. "You owe it to your people!" It worked and the Berserkers all got off the island.

My dad came up to me and said, "Well done, Hiccup. I'll doubt we'll seeing much more of Dagur the Deranged."

"Lets hope not and Dad, it wasn't me who came up with the dragon attack, but Tsuna," I pointed to the petite brunette who was looking bashful. Dad walked up to her and ruffled her hair and thanked her for all she's done.

Dad and Gobber decided to go on home while me and the rest of the riders stayed in the arena.

 **Tsuna's P.O.V**

"Alls well that ends well," I say while watching the Vikings pet or lounge with their respective dragon.

"I still think Dagur's pretty cool!" Snotlout commented, which made me uncomfortable.

"Well, you wouldn't still be thinking that if you saw how uneasy he made Tsuna feel with his not-so-subtle flirting," Hiccup scoffed. Snotlout and Tuffnut then began to mutter about how there were so many rivals for my hand.

"And touching me," I shivered as I remembered his touch, "I swear that guy doesn't know personal space" which reminds me.

"Toothless?" I called him.

 _"Yes?"_ He looked up and questions me.

"Could you set me on fire?" He looked shocked at my request as did the others but before they could speak I told them why, "The reason why is that I can still feel Dagur's slimy tentacles on me" I wiggled my fingers which represented the slimy tentacles, that got everyone laughing, including the dragons except Toothless who huffed in amusement and hit the back of my head with his tail and everyone laughed harder.

"Hey!" I yelled.

 _"You deserved that,"_ the other dragons agreed with him.

After all the joking and razzing, Tuffnut looked to me puzzled, "Hey Tsuna? I couldn't ask earlier because of all the 'danger' and 'doom' but you look different," he put those in quotes for some strange reason. "Did you get a haircut?!" He sounded so sure that I was flabbergasted and shook my head. "No? Then, did you get a tattoo?"

Dazed, I turned to the remaining Vikings who just looked indifferent to his stupidity. Astrid decides to help him, "Maybe it's the new clothes she's wearing?" But Tuffnut brushed off her claim stating it was stupid. The rest of the Vikings ignored him and Fishlegs commented on my unique garbs.

"I first came to the island in these clothes and it is called a 'kimono' which is usually worn during festivals" I tell them.

"The flowers on your kimono are so pretty! I've never seen those types of flowers before. What are they?" Fishlegs asked in awe, obviously excited on learning about a new culture.

"Well, they are White Cherry Blossoms, it is sometimes considered to be the national flower of my home because everyone loves to watch and celebrate during the cherry blossom festival," I didn't realise I was crying while reminiscing until I heard my name.

I looked to the group and everyone looked worried, I instantly quelled their worries by saying that I was homesick which they believed and Toothless walked up to me giving me comfort and the other dragons were giving words of encouragement.

I was tearing up again at how nice everyone was. While I missed everyone in Namimori, I loved being in Berk with the riders. I hope I'll be able to visit once I go back home.


	7. Breakneck Bog

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Dad, Gobber and I have been searching for Trader Johann to no avail. After calling it a day and heading back to Berk, Gobber began to reassure my dad who was looking worried.

"Not to worry, old friend. It'll arrive safely and in good time," the fact that this bothered Dad so much made me wonder what Trader Johann was going to deliver to him. I decided to take matters into my own hand.

"Come on, bud. You and me are going a little field trip" I tell Toothless, determined to find Trader Johann.

 **Dragon Arena**

"Okey dokey. We'll start in the west islands and work our way back," I was so into packing the essentials needed for our long journey that I didn't notice that Astrid and Tsuna entered the arena.

"Back from where?" They asked in unison, which made me jump and I tried to quell their suspicions.

"Ah, jus-just a quick spin around the island," I cursed myself for stuttering, knowing I gave myself away.

"Uh-huh. Quick spin, huh? With enough food to feed Snotlout's entire family?" Astrid inquired, pulling the fish out the satchel.

"Did I hear my name?" Snotlout calls out, "ooh! Do I see a salmon?" He then snatched it from Astrid's hand and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Uh... Alright. Look. If you must know-"

"And we must..." Astrid cut me off.

"I'm going to do something for my father, " I say vaguely hoping that they wouldn't press, but seeing their incredulous looks, I groaned revealing my plan, "okay. Okay. Trader Johann is bringing something for him, something important and he should have been here already."

"You're not trading this fish, are you?" Snotlout said without thinking, "because it is delicious" after he said that Hookfang stole the fish out of his hand and ate it but ended up regurgitating it when Snotlout shouted at him, who then carried on eating it despite the looks of disgust we threw him.

"When do we leave?" Astrid asks and I tried to dissuade her from this immediately but Tsuna agreed with her.

"Hiccup, I've been here long enough to know that these guys will never stay behind while you're off gallivanting into possible danger," she then looked sheepish, "and with your luck, you tend to meet up with it more than we'd like to count," Astrid then put her arm around Tsuna's shoulder as she agreed with her statement and reminisced all the times I got myself into danger.

"Alright fine... you three can come. But that's it. Don't even tell the others. Heed my warning. I am serious."

 **Time skip**

Naturally, Astrid and Snotlout didn't listen and alerted the other rider about the situation. Needless to say, I wasn't very happy and was sulking for the majority of the ride.

"Hiccup, aren't you always saying it's better when we work as a team?" Fishlegs commented.

"Ah... next time I say that just slap me in the face," I said and Tsuna decided to mess with me.

"If you want, I could do it right now," Tsuna's hand was looming over my cheek

"Or have Ruffnut do it. And she slaps like a guy. It's awesome! Watch!" Ruffnut slaps Tuffnut which the latter seem to enjoy.

"Hey! Look!" Astrid called out and we all look to where she was pointing at. In the water was a piece of driftwood with someone sitting in the centre, just helplessly floating.

"Is that... Johann?" I asked, bewildered by the scene. I had Toothless scoop up Johann and deposit it him on an island. He was completely out of it and kept muttering "The fog... The fog."

I questioned the traumatised merchant about his ship.

"No idea. All I know is, one minute, I was sailing in a perfectly calm sea, the wind at my back, and the next thing I know, my entire ship is pulled out from under me and I'm shark bait."

"I don't understand," I say, sharing a look with Astrid.

"I do. I was three days late and trying to make up time and I got too close."

"Too close to what?" Fishlegs asked, getting nervous

"Too... Breakneck Bog" Johann said, ominously.

"Breakneck Bog?" The group of Vikings asked in unison.

"What's Breakneck Bog?" Tsuna asked, confused, but the we gave no indication that they heard what she said and carried on with their conversation.

"Many a ship has sailed into its waters, few have returned," Fishlegs said, eerily.

"My grandfather has told me it's pirates," Astrid added in, but Snotlout rebuffed her claim.

"That's ridiculous! Everyone knows it's haunted by a Fog Monster," he said matter-of-fact tone.

The thought of a Fog Monster scared Fishlegs and the twins decided to terrify him by explaining what a Fog Monster does to its victims and how it drops the bones down from the sky. It didn't help that Johann agreed with what they were saying.

"Yes, yes it's true! What he says. It-it... surrounded me."

"See? Fog Monster! Pirates... ha-ha... stupid grandfather," Snotlout sniggered. I walked to Johann and inquired about the item that was supposed to be delivered to my father.

"Yes, yes, yes there was. But it wasn't for your father. It was for you," Johann revealed.

"For me? From who?" I questioned, confused.

"He didn't tell you? It was from your mother," the revelation shocked everyone to the core, but no more than me.

"My mother?" I asked, bewildered. I was so little when she died that I didn't remember a thing about her. I wanted to know more about the item, but Johann had no idea what it was as it was in a chest with the Berk crest on it. I tried to get Johann to take me there was the trader became hysterical. I settled for directions and ordered Snotlout and the twins to take Johann back to Berk which did not sit well with the muscular teen.

The rest of us were heading to Breakneck Bog.

 **Tsuna's P.O.V**

It was evident that Fishleg's was becoming more nervous the closer we got to the island. He began to say some insensitive things to Hiccup like how he would give Hiccup his own mother. Astrid, seeing his fear, decided to tease him by moaning "the fooooog... the foooooooooog..." till he was on the verge of tears.

We scoured the island before landing but couldn't find any trace of Johann's ship.

"I don't get it. We flew all around the island. No boat," Hiccup said, frustrated and perplexed.

"Not even the remains of a boat," Astrid adds.

"You know who would take a boat? A Fog Monster!" Fishlegs says, still scared of the supposed beast.

There was a loud roar in the distance which spooked the dragons, after calming the down we all went to investigate with some hesitation from Fishlegs. We walked for a while and after passing a pile of bones my HI started screaming **'LOOK UP! LOOK UP!'** so I looked up and saw an anchor plunging to the ground which would have hit Astrid!

There was no time to think and I instinctively grabbed Astrid and pulled her back before the anchor could crush our skulls into dust. The momentum caused her to fall in my lap and she whipped her head back to look at me incredulously.

"Are you two alright?!" Hiccup asked with worry laced in his voice. Astrid never stopped looking at me with suspicion.

'What's with that look?' I thought to myself, confused and wondered what I did to warrant such a look from her.

We both said we're fine and looked up to see where the anchor came from. It was from Johann's ship that was... somehow stuck up a tree.

"Wow! He really got off course," Hiccup joked and Fishlegs mentioned the fog monster once again. We flew up to the ship but the dragons started to back away in fear.

"They're afraid. And they're dragons. So we should ask ourselves: What are we doing?" Fishlegs questioned.

"The boat's not gonna hold them," I told the others.

"She's right. We have to jump down and send the dragons below," Hiccup said and we all jumped onto the ship, landing on our feet except Fishlegs who crashed face-first. Hiccup said to just find the chest so we could get out of here but not even a second after he said that did a single bone fall from the sky with multiple showering down after it.

"Down below!" Astrid yelled out and we all rushed to obey her order. We could hear the bones hitting the upper deck, Hiccup tried to give a reasonable explanation but it just came off as silly.

"Can we just get out of here?" I asked, still spooked which caused me to, unintentionally, ignore my HI.

We searched for a little while, I heard Fishlegs screaming until Hiccup interrupted him by saying he found the chest. Not long after, there were loud thumps coming closer to the entrance of the lower deck.

"It's coming after us!" Astrid yelled. Hiccup pointed to a closet door which we could hide in and all of us rushed in.

"If we die, I want you guys to know that you're the best group of friends I could ever have!" I nearly screamed as all common sense and rationality flew out my head. The door opened so we all screamed until we saw fully what was right out the door. Our looks of fear turned to looks of annoyance.

It was Tuffnut, who was holding a skeletal arm, with Ruffnut and Snotlout behind him looking amused.

"Need a hand?" Tuffnut joked causing Astrid to tackle him, rip the arm out of his grasp and use it to smack him in the face, repeatedly.

"You jerk! Don't you ever do that again!" Astrid yelled.

"YEOUCH! OW! AUGH! Ruffnut! Do something!" Tuffnut yelled. Her response was to join in in harming her brother by snatching the arm off of Astrid and carry on smacking him. She didn't stop until Hiccup told her to, but Astrid thought it was a good idea to get another hit in as she snatched the arm from Ruff again.

Hiccup, annoyed of the trios behaviour, questioned why they would do such a thing. Apparently, it was revenge for sending them away with Trader Johann and trying to steal Tsuna. I glared at Snotlout for his childish reply so walked up to him and gave him one good punch to the face, knocking a tooth out, before clutching my throbbing hand. Damn, that hurts. He began to cry and whine about his tooth, but was ignored by everyone.

Astrid soon inquired about the necklace around his neck, but he just flirted with her. As soon as he said that the boat started to rock and fell of the tree. Not long after the fall did we hear a strange sound and fog filled the lower deck.

"Just so you know, this fog, not us," Snotlout told us.

"Well that's reassuring," I joke, nervously. I knew it was a pack of dragons as I could hear them speaking with one another. They kept repeating 'intruders!', 'need more metal' and 'must make stronger nest'.

The fog enshrouded the whole deck before dissipating. Astrid asked if we could leave but Hiccup saw that the chest was gone.

"Oh, too bad, so sad. See you back on Berk!" Tuffnut said quickly before rushing out the room with his sister, Snotlout and Fishlegs following straight after. I knew I had to stop them from running away so I sped after them and got to the top just as they cambered over the sides.

I shouted to Toothless who, thankfully, knew what I was thinking. He roared at the other dragons who obeyed his order and threw off their riders before hovering out of reach.

I jumped off the side of the boat and stomped to the confused Viking before giving them a piece of my mind.

"Oh, no! You do not get to run away when things get scary. Whatever was in that chest was what Hiccup's mother wanted him to have and I know she's no longer in this world. This is important for him and if you were in his shoes and something precious to you was stolen then he'd help you in a heartbeat without ever giving up or abandoning you mid-way!" I knew I was being cruel by how guilty they looked, but I needed them to understand that they couldn't just abandon Hiccup when he needed them most.

I heard Astrid and Hiccup jump off the boat behind me so I turned round and hugged him which shocked everyone. When I released him I said, "I'm staying, no matter what," and I could see the gratitude in his eyes. I then turned to Astrid, abashed, "oh, yeah, my lecture doesn't apply to you since you stayed so please don't think I'm having a go at you."

"Don't worry I knew what you meant. Besides these mutton-heads needed to hear those words" She pointed to said 'mutton-heads' then carried on, "but I have to say that I never expected you to have any fire to your roar. I'm surprised."

"I'm surprising myself," I admit, grinning.

 **Time skip**

We flew around to find the supposed 'Fog Monster', there was no sign of it until Astrid spotted it up ahead. It was moving way too fast for fog which Hiccup commented on. We tried to follow it but the fog split into two and travelled in opposite directions. It was a brief chase which led to a gorge and the fog disappeared.

The fog didn't stay hidden very long as it surrounded us in the gorge. This made the dragons more agitated and the flapped their wings slightly which gave me an idea

"Guys! Use your wings to flap away the fog," the dragons complied with my request and the smoke unveiled small dragons that didn't look very happy with us being here.

"Smothering Smokebreath dragons," Fishlegs gasped and we all looked at him in disbelief .

"Well I've read about them. I didn't believe they actually existed," this prompted another outburst from Astrid.

Hiccup asked Fishlegs what he knew and Fishlegs could remember only 2 out of 3 facts. We tried to fight off the Smothering Smokebreaths when they attacked but we were outnumbered so Hiccup ordered a retreat.

As we retreated I could hear the miniature dragons cheering, _'the intruders are fleeing! We protected nest!'_ That's why there being so aggressive!

"There nest must be close by if they're being so aggressive," I call out to the group.

We flew to a ledge and landed there. Fishleg's asked why we were still here and I answered him, "Because we haven't gotten the chest back. And I think I know the last fact about the Smokebreaths" everyone looked at me and I carried on "I think their nest is made of metal. Think about it, Johann's a trader so he's bound to have all sorts of metallic objects in his possession. When we were on the ship the only things stolen was the chest with aBerk crest and Snotlout's stupid necklace which were both made of _metal_. They're becoming territorial so their nest is close by. If you put everything together then the Smokebreaths are gathering metal to strengthen their nest," I finished just as a cluster of dragons flew over our heads to a cave in the distance.

"She's right" Fishlegs announced.

"With that being said, lets head to the nest," Hiccup was about to fly off but Astrid stopped him.

"Hiccup, we need a plan. If we just barge in there then they'll just attack us again," Hiccup knew that will happen so he agreed to having a plan so we flew away a small distance from the nest to come up with a plan without any distractions.

While the others were brainstorming I snuck away to try and speak to the Smokebreaths, peacefully. I could communicate with them and they can communicate with me so I figured 'what the heck?'

I was just outside the cave when I called out "Hello?" Their response was instantaneous as about a dozen dragons came out the cave without the smoke covering them.

 _'It's a flesh bag. It must be here to kill us. We will not let it',_ they spoke amongst themselves. I put my hands up to show them I was unarmed.

"I mean you no harm" I reasoned, but they didn't believe me.

 _'Lies!'_ I heard one of them shout.

"I'm not lying, I just want to talk," I tell them, calmly.

Their eyes widen, _'You understand us, flesh bag?'_ One of them asked, confused.

"Yes, and my name is Tsuna, not flesh bag," I said slightly irritated at the nickname. Never did I think there would be anything more annoying than 'Dame Tsuna.'

 _'What do you wish to speak about Tsuna?'_ Some of the dragons were calm while others were still on edge.

"You took something which belongs to a friend of mine," I stated.

 _'What makes it theirs? And what makes you think we have it?'_

"The answer your first question, it was something his mother wanted him to have and for the second, I saw you snatch it out of his hands back on the boat," I inform.

 _'Was it the chest the small flesh bag with the metal leg had?'_ I nodded, _'his mother wanted him to have it?'_ I nodded again and they started to laugh in a hiss-like manner this time.

 _'Well she should have given it herself instead of leaving it in another flesh bags boat! It's ours now!'_ I snapped upon hearing the smugness in their voices.

"She couldn't give it to him herself because she died when he was young!" That got them to shut up, "and the 'fleshbag' whose boat you shipwrecked, was delivering it to her son!" I shout at them.

 _'Dead since he was a hatchling? She entrusted another flesh bag to deliver her gift to her son?'_ I heard the Smokebreaths converse with one another, they sounded guilty. They nodded to one another and two Smokebreaths headed back into the cave while another in front spoke up.

 _'We apologise for our insensitivity. Take the chest back to your friend. Had we known it's importance we would have never taken it in the first place,'_ the Smokebreaths that had previously flown back into the cave, came out and presented me with the chest.

"Thank you and bye!" I ran off to head back to the other riders, pleased that I got the chest back without any violence needed.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

"No way are you using my shiny!" Snotlout yelled, utterly offended about using the necklace as bait "if you need metal why not use Hiccup's leg?" which prompted an outburst from Astrid. I needed help so I turned to the one person the mutton-head would listen to.

"Tsuna, can you please convince Snotlout to give up the necklace?" I request exasperated, but there was no reply from her so I looked round and she wasn't anywhere in sight!

"Where did she go?!" Fishlegs exclaimed, everyone else was shocked at the brunettes disappearance, including the dragons as they were scouting the area for her. We were all so into brainstorming that we didn't realise when she had vanished.

"Maybe she was taken by the Smothering Smokebreaths," Ruffnut suggested, which instilled fear in me.

"Ok, forget the chest. We need to rescue Tsuna! Her wellbeing is far more important!" I announced and everyone was about to mount their dragons when a familiar voice called out to us.

"Guys, you leaving without me?" She joked, making my blood boil. I stomped over to her and she flinched at the look of fury on my face. I gripped her shoulders, tightly and shook her.

"WHERE THE HEL HAVE YOU BEEN?" I shouted right in her face "when we finally came up with a plan we realised that you didn't say a word AND THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T HERE!" I shook her harder and continued "WE HAD NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! WE THOUGHT ONLY THE WORST! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU SCARED ME?! DO YOU?!" I yelled louder and at this point I stopped shaking her.

"Where in Helheim and Valhalla did you go?" I asked, my voice quivering as I tried to hold back the tears and I hugged her, practically crushing her lungs.

 **Tsuna's P.O.V**

Hiccup's outburst shocked my entire being, his unusual behaviour stunned the rest of the Vikings who were just observing.

'Was he really this worried? He hasn't known me that long, so why does he care so much for me?' During Hiccup's rant I dropped the chest and returned his hug with apologies spewing past my lips. He let go and questioned my whereabouts.

I was sheepish, knowing my answer would cause the teens to explode in disbelief, "at the Smothering Smokebreaths nest," and I was right.

"What?!" The Viking group exclaimed in bewilderment.

"How in Thor's name are you still alive?!" Fishleg's practically screamed.

"I showed them that I wasn't going to harm them and asked them for the chest back," I picked the chest and presented it a dumbfounded Hiccup, "I had to explain the situation about your mother and they looked guilty so they returned it with no trouble" I tell them. It was the truth, but not the whole truth.

"Wow, you're crazy Tsuna," Ruffnut commented with a smirk on her face.

"You know, you called Hiccup a trouble magnet earlier, but you're just as bad as him," Snotlout stated. Fishleg's was shell-shocked at the fact that I spoke to the Smokebreaths, Astrid was smiling and shaking her head in disbelief at my reckless behaviour, Tuffnut was staring at me dreamily and Hiccup gave me a small, soft smile.

"Thank you, but don't you ever make me worry like that again," he request.

"No promises," I wasn't about to make a promise I couldn't keep.

 **Berk**

We left Breakneck Bog and headed back to Berk, but not without Trader Johann's boat. Stoick was instructing us how to put the ship down safely. Gobber commented that they'd need to clear the forest to fix the boat and since Johann was staying here until his ship is fixed, Stoick asked if there was anything he could do for Johann.

'Please ask what I hope you're going to ask,' I thought in glee and my wish was answered.

"Yeeeees! Just give me five minutes alone with the three who dropped me back in the ocean!" Johann asked, yelling. I saw said three trying to sneak away so I gestured for their dragons to bring them back.

"Here you go," I tell him.

"Thank you, lass. Next time I'm at Berk I'll give you any merchandise you want for free," he offered and I told I'll hold him to that offer. He then turned to Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Why would you do this Tsuna?" The three called out in absolute betrayal.

"You deserve it for abandoning Johann and scaring me back on Breakneck Bog," I jumped on Hookfang's saddle and gleefully waited for their torture to start.

'I think Reborn rubbed off on me.'

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

 **The House**

I stood with my dad near the table where the chest was placed, "Go ahead, open it!" Dad urged me and I complied. When I opened it I saw something so nostalgic, it was a stuffed toy dragon.

"I remember this," I said, breathlessly,

"Aye. You should. Your mother made that for you, when you were just a baby. Scared you half to death. You didn't sleep for a week," Dad said in amusement.

"What? I was afraid of dragons?" I asked in disbelief as Toothless brought his head closer to me.

Dad told me the tale of how I threw the toy into the sea while out fishing with him. I questioned how he found it, he said it was found in a fishing net and Johann had been traded it and contacted him.

"I was so little when Mom... you know... I was starting to get afraid that I'd forget her," I admitted, "but now... I love it," Dad told how much mum would be happy to hear me say that.

"Hey Dad?" I call for his attention, "would it be okay if I gave this to a friend?" I ask, hesitant. Dad looked at me for a moment.

"Well if they are important to you then I don't see the problem with giving them something this valuable," he told with a smile which I returned.

I heard the door open and Tsuna came rushing in, excitedly recalling Johann getting his revenge on Snotlout and the twins which was also her revenge on them for scaring her. Dad and I laughed at how smug she was at their suffering.

'Now is a good time,' I thought to myself.

"Hey Tsuna?" I get her attention.

"Yeah?" She asks.

I take a deep breath and handed her the toy dragon, "here I want you to have this" She accepts it with a smile.

"Thanks, Hiccup. By the way what was in the chest?" She ask, curiously. My dad chuckles causing her to look at him in confusion.

"You're holding it," I tell her and her eyes widen in response.

"Hiccup I can't take this!" She exclaimed, "your mum wanted you to have this. It's really important so you should keep it." She tried to give it back to me but I pushed her hands, and the toy, back to her.

"If it wasn't for you the other riders, except Astrid, would have left. If it wasn't for you we would have never found out that the Smokebreaths use metal to build their nests. If it wasn't for you..." I paused to hug her, "I would never have gotten the chest and the toy my mother made for me. It's all because of you that my most cherished possession was returned to me and that's why I am giving it to you. Thank you," I pulled away and saw she was still in shock which amused me to no end.

"Come on Toothless, let's go for a ride" and he followed me out the house obediently.

 **Tsuna's P.O.V**

Hiccup left with Toothless while I was touched that Hiccup would give me his most prized possession. I was about to put the toy dragon in my satchel, which I received by one of the village women as a gift, and saw my Natsu plushie still there. I got an idea so I quickly yet carefully placed the toy dragon in my bag and ran after Hiccup.

He was still there, about to mount Toothless so I called for him, "Hiccup!" He whipped his head back once he heard my voice and at that moment I slipped on a patch of ice. Luckily, I didn't land face first into the ground as Hiccup immediately ran to catch me once he saw I tripped. He grunted on impact but managed to stay standing.

"You know, we need to stop bumping into each other like this," he joked and I jumped from his embrace, feeling extremely embarrassed and I knew my face was red by how hot it felt. I stammered out a bunch of apologies and he laughed in response.

"So, why did you call for me?" He reminded me and I dug out my Natsu plushie and presented it to him.

"Since you gave me your most prized possession I thought I'd give you my most prized possession... well a toy version," I tell him and it was his turn to be shocked, "I made this based off of my best friend and pet, Natsu. Just like you have Toothless, I have Natsu," he, gingerly, took the plushie from my hands and looked so touched at the gift.

Toothless bound up to us and started to sniff the plushie then looked at me with big eyes.

 _'I bet I'm cuter than this 'Natsu' guy,'_ I laughed when I heard that and Hiccup seemed to understand what Toothless was saying. I decided to mess with him.

"Sorry, Toothless, but my Natsu is way cuter than you," he looked absolutely appalled that I said that which caused me and Hiccup to burst out laughing, nearly tumbling to the ground. Hiccup decided to play along for the heck of it.

"I can see where you're coming from Tsuna," Toothless looked at his rider in disbelief, "the toy version looks very adorable so him in real life would look way cuter than Toothless. I would really like to pet and rub his fur, maybe a scratch behind the ears or under the chin," I have to admit Hiccup sure knows how to get under Toothless' skin as said dragon was practically floored at what his rider was saying.

Hiccup thought that that was enough teasing and ended the game, "Don't worry, bud, no one can replace you so you don't need to throw a tantrum," he said, jokingly.

"If it makes you feel better, I think that you're cutest dragon I've ever seen," I tell him, but Toothless was still pouting but he seemed less upset.

"Thank you, Tsuna. You really are a great friend," my heart beats faster, but there was a sliver of disappointment when I heard 'friend.'


	8. Busted

**Tsuna's P.O.V**

"Tsuna, I need to speak to you," Astrid told and I waited for her to continue, but she looked around the area and said, "not here, lets go somewhere more private." I followed Astrid round the village and she took us to a secluded area where no one would see or hear us. I was getting unnerved by the deafening silence as she just walked on without saying a word.

Suddenly, she spun round and touched my chest which caused me jump back and panic. She stared at me for a few minutes before saying, "You're really a guy?" I've been compromised! I began to shout out apologies, but she covered my mouth. "Ok, enough with that, I'm giving a chance to explain yourself so explain," she removed her hand from my mouth and I tried to give a proper explanation without revealing too much.

"When I first washed up on the beach Hiccup automatically thought I was a girl and Gothi was amused by this so she asked me to keep up with the charade. She wanted to know how long it would take for someone to figure it out," Astrid was lost in thought of the information presented.

"So Gothi's the reason you were depicted as a girl to the village but why were you dressed like a girl in the first place?" She queries.

"My teacher swapped my normal clothes with that to humiliate me," I deadpan, reminiscing all the times he's embarrassed me. I began to apologise again for tricking everyone, but she wasn't angry at all.

"I'm not mad but I am disappointed. We trusted you yet you were lying all this time, but I know you're a trustworthy person since you stuck up for Hiccup and you don't want to hurt him, intentionally," her eyes soften once she mentioned his name, "speaking of Hiccup, what are you going to do about him?" She asked me, but I was confused.

"What do you mean?" She looked at me like I grew a second head.

"You do know that Hiccup has a major crush on you. Don't you also like him since you two practically make goo-goo eyes at each other," she nearly shouted out the last part.

I vehemently tried to deny this, "I don't like Hiccup that way!" I cried out, "I mean, sure I land in his arms a lot, and sure I may stare into his dreamy forest, green eyes for a while or count those adorable freckles, maybe I get a little disappointed when I leave his arms..." I trailed off once a saw the knowing look on Astrid's face. I repeated what I said in my head and came to the realisation, "I like Hiccup" I stated in shock .

"And he finally gets it," she says, amused which caused me to look at her in disbelief.

'Doesn't she care that we're both males?' I voice this out.

"Not really," she said, nonchalantly, "Hiccup was known as the village screw-up in the past so he deserves to be happy especially with someone he likes who also returns his feelings," there was a small pang of guilt that stabbed through me on hearing those words .

"That can't be me Astrid," I express, sadly. We're both from different world's, literally. I came by accident when I go back home I doubt I could back here even if I did a relationship wouldn't work. We both have family and friends in our respective world's so I can't stay here neither could he stay in mine. We're both going to leaders, a duty that we cannot abandon and no matter how much I argue with Reborn, I will end up as Vongola Decimo. This was doomed from the start.

"I can't be with him," saying that out loud broke my heart, "what should I tell him?" I asked on the verge of tears. She didn't like what I was saying but seeing the look on my face she knew I was breaking down.

"Tell him the truth," she said it like it was the simplest thing in the world, "if you can't accept his feelings then just stay as friends." Friends? I started to laugh at how easy the answer was.

"I'm so stupid," I said to myself, "thank you Astrid, you're a great friend." She looked mock offended that I just realised this. This went better than I thought it would, she took me being a guy so easy. Now that I think about it, how did she find out?

"Hey Astrid," I called hesitantly, "how did you find out I was a guy?"

She looked a little embarrassed and looked away, "When you pulled me back when the anchor was falling, I landed on your lap and felt something poking me."

'Something poking you?' It took me a moment to figure out what she was saying but when I did my blood rushed to my face and I apologised wildly. She said it was fine and we began to chat about random things and she kept teasing me at how good I was at playing a girl much to my chagrin.

We were so into our conversation that we hadn't noticed that the sun was already beginning to set so we headed our separate ways to our homes.

It didn't take me long to reach the house and just as I opened the door I heard Hiccup, "Ok, I'll tell her tomorrow" I entered the house, intending to find out what he was talking about.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

My flight with Toothless didn't go smoothly as I was constantly distracted by thoughts of Tsuna. I crashed Toothless into the rock stacks more than I'd like to count.

Realising that I would just end up harming Toothless even more, I headed on home. When I got there dad and Gobber were at the table chatting about normal Viking things. They looked a little surprised that I was back early.

"Hiccup?" Dad looked at me, worried, "what's wrong? It hasn't even been 15 minutes since you left," geez no wonder why he's worried, I never stay out his short of time.

"I'm fine, Dad. I just had trouble concentrating on flying," Toothless cooed sadly and looked down in dumps at the short yet painful flight. Gobber gave me a knowing look which left me perplexed.

"Trouble concentrating, ehh?" I really didn't like the look he was giving me, "that wouldn't be because of Tsuna now, would it?" My face flushed against my will and that told Gobber and Dad all that they needed to know but that didn't stop me from trying to deny it.

"No!" I yelled, sounding way too desperate, "I mean, why would she invade my thoughts? There was absolutely, positively no way she...hadn't entered my thoughts," I admitted, grudgingly.

That had them and Toothless laughing, 'traitor,' he was supposed to be on my side yet all he's doing is mocking me! Probably revenge for crashing him into the sea stacks.

"Ok, so I like her, big deal, so what?" I coolly tried to play off their playful teasing.

"Well, when are you going to tell her?" Dad asked me, "you two are important to one another especially if you gave her your mother's gift and hadn't she given you something in return?" He was referring to her Natsu toy which immediately put Toothless in a sour mood much to the confusion to the adults.

"Oh yeah!" I pulled out the toy she gave me, "it's a toy of her best friend and as you can see Toothless isn't fond of him since, according to Tsuna, this little guy is cuter than Toothless," Toothless huffed at that and looked away, sulking as he remembered the scene from earlier. This instigated another bout of laughter from the burly adults.

"Hiccup, you still haven't answered my question," Dad reminded once he got his mirth under control. I was hoping to avoid that question. I ran my hand through my hair.

"I don't know," I admitted, "I honestly don't know when to tell her or what to say. This is different from when I had a crush on Astrid, with Astrid it was just a fling, a hopeless crush but with Tsuna? All I can think about is her large, honey-brown doe-like eyes which lights up when she learns something new or interesting, the way her soft, chestnut brown glides past when we're flying or how she always by your side," my tone softens at this point, "she'll never abandon you, she'll stick by you through thick and thin, resolve never wavering."

Dad and Gobber shared a look, "I guess me and Stoick should offer up a prayer to Freyja for you two, maybe even Frigga while we're at it," and they're back to teasing me.

"Thank you, for your oh-so-helpful advice(!)" I quip, sarcastically.

"Listen, son, the worst thing that could happen is that she says 'no,'" that's true, Tsuna isn't cruel and that gave me a boost in confidence.

"Yeah, you're right," I tell them, "ok, I'll tell her tomorrow."

"Tell who what tomorrow?" Tsuna asked which caused me to jump out of my skin.

"Tsuna! Hi, Tsuna! Hey, Tsuna," she just looked at me amused while Dad, Gobber and Toothless were snickering behind me.

Might as well get it over and done with, "I just wanted to know if you'd like to take a ride with just me and Toothless tomorrow."

"Sure," she agreed. I nearly jumped for joy, but I didn't want her to think I was weird.

"I'm tired so I'm turning in for the night, goodnight," she informs then made her way to my room and we all said goodnight. Once she left the room I actually did jump for joy and pumped my fist in the air.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Hiccup, you still need to confess," Gobber reminded me, I knew that and I was going to do it tomorrow.


	9. Truth

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

 **The Next Day**

The next morning I told Tsuna that we were gonna leave in the evening to head over to Dragon's Island so she could do whatever she wanted while I get advice from Astrid and prepare for the journey.

"Astrid, you seem to be the closest to Tsuna. Could you give me some help?" I ask her. She gave me a strange look of melancholy which baffled me, but I didn't give it that much attention.

"What do you want to know?" She asks me and I didn't exactly know, all I knew was that I wanted this evening to go perfectly.

"I'm not sure, I just want tonight to go well," I never felt this strongly about anyone before. It's kinda strange.

Astrid let out a sigh, "Well, she really loves the dragons so why don't you show her your drawings of the dragons she hasn't seen yet?" That was a good idea, "and since you're going to Dragon Island, go to the highest point and show her the stars and the aurora. I doubt that she ever saw an aurora," that was a great idea!

"That's perfect! Thank you, Astrid," I hugged before spinning round to head home. I waved her from behind and saw she still had the same strange look on her face, but I had no time to question it. I have a date to prepare.

 **Later in the Evening**

I was told that Tsuna was in the Great Hall so I headed there with Toothless and found her telling stories to the kids. The children were sitting on the floor in a semi-circle paying close attention to her as she sat in front of them with a baby in her lap. All the kids were starry eyed and even some of the adults were paying attention. The story was quite interesting so I stuck to the side and listened.

"When the fisherman returned home, he found out 300 hundred years have past. All his friends and family had died. He was all alone," she put up a sad face and even wiped some imaginary tears from her eyes, "stricken with grief, he opened the box and there a burst of white smoke," at that moment she brought up her fists then opened them up and let out a small 'pshoo,' "which caused the fisherman to age rapidly to his true age. However, it is not possible for a human to live 300 years so he turned to dust, but before he completely disappeared the princess's voice came from the ocean and she said in a sad yet sweet voice, 'I told you not to open that box, it contained your old age...' and that, ladies and gentlemen, was the story of Urashima Taro and the Dragon Princess!" She stood up and bowed, making sure to be careful with the baby in her arms.

The kids all jumped up, clapping and begging for another story from her and that's when I decided to step in, "Sorry, but she has prior engagement," they all turned to me and Tsuna was shocked, I guess she hadn't realised that I had arrived.

"Hiccup!" She nearly yelled, "when did you arrive?"

"Not too long ago. Anyway, do you remember that we scheduled a flight today?" She responded 'yes' and handed the baby to its mother before reassuring the children that she'd tell them more stories tomorrow.

Feeling a little bold, I took her hand into mine and led her outside. Her reaction was really amusing. Her entire face was beet red and her mouth kept opening and closing letting out a few stutters.

I chuckled at her bashful behaviour which she heard as she flinched before directing her gaze to the ground. We were now outside the Great Hall where I mounted Toothless before reaching my hand towards her, she took a glance before redirecting her gaze back to the ground but she did take my hand and I helped her up.

We took off for Dragon Island, it didn't take too long and I immediately took her to the highest point of the mountain. We dismounted Toothless and I told her sit a small distance away while I get my drawings of the dragons. Since there was a while until dark, I figured it was best to show them now.

Boy, was she impressed! She was like a kid who got the present they wanted at Snoggletog. She listened attentively to everything I was saying and got me flustered every time she complimented my drawings though they were nothing special.

I realised the sun fully set and it was now time, so I lied down and told Tsuna to look up and she gasped at the spectacular sight.

The night sky looked absolutely enchanting with the lights dancing in the sky; the lights were painted with a neon green that faded into a luminous blue. The night sky was littered with millions of stars. It was certainly a sight to behold.

I took a glance to the side to see Tsuna was captivated by the lights before her. I took in a deep breath. Now was good as time as any.

I sat up and called her, "Hey Tsuna?" She sat up and gave a small hum so I continued, "we haven't known each other long but your always doing what is right. Yesterday, you stuck with me when the others were ready to leave and despite your fear, you didn't abandon me. That's what makes you so amazing... and that's why I fell for you," I turned my head to look at her, eye to eye, "I like you Tsuna, a lot. It was a small crush when we first met, but it grew the longer I spent time with you. Yesterdays events made me realise that I love you."

I knew her reply before she even answered by her wistful smile.

 **Tsuna's P.O.V**

I was expecting Hiccup's confession but what he said still surprised me. I didn't realise my presence caused such an impact in his life. This made me happy but, at the same time, sad. I gave a wistful smile before answering, "Hiccup I'm flattered but I can't accept your feelings," he deflated slightly upon hearing this.

"Oh," he responded, depressed. I needed to tell him the truth, now.

"There's something I have to tell you," he perked up, "you see, I haven't exactly been truthful with you, the riders or the village," that got his full attention.

"You're not working with the Outcasts, are you?!" He nearly shouted this, but I quelled his worried.

"What-casts?" I asked confused, I knew the Berserkers, but not the Outcasts. He looked relieved when I said that so I carried on.

"I didn't mean to lie, I swear, but when I washed up on shore you just naturally assumed that because of the clothes I was wearing and Gothi found it funny so she asked me to play along because she thought that a lot of the villagers were idiots and wanted to know how long it would take for someone to figure out the truth..!" I was rambling at this point, wanting to prolong the truth for as long as possible, but Hiccup covered my mouth with his hand.

"Your point is?" He asked, amused with my flustered behaviour. I removed his hand and pouted before taking in a deep breath.

"The point is that I'm a guy," he definitely wasn't expecting that as he was now in a state of shock.

"A guy as in a guy?" He asked, mind still trying to comprehend the situation.

"Yeah, like, I have nothing up here," I pointed to my chest, "but have something down here," I pointed to my groin. Hiccup looked slightly traumatised at the truth, but there was nothing I could do. I never planned for him falling for me or vice versa.

"Well, this is awkward," he looked away and scratched the back of his head, I couldn't help but agree. He was actively trying to avoid looking at me and even scooted away from me. It hurt, but I shouldn't have expected anything less.

"When we go back could you drop me off at Gothi's?" He agreed and then we sat in silence as we continued to watch the night sky.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I noticed it was getting quite late and that we should head back to the village now so I called Tsuna but heard no reply from the gir-guy, I mentally corrected myself. I looked over and found him fast asleep, I tried shaking him awake, but all I got was a small snore in response.

I shook my head in disbelief, there was no way he would wake up any time soon, so I called Toothless over and he laid down next to me which made it easy for me to carry Tsuna on his back and I sat behind him making sure he doesn't fall off mid-flight.

Remembering what he requested earlier, I stopped by Gothi's. I knocked and she opened the door, obviously tired and confused why I was there. I gestured to Tsuna so she motioned to the bed and went back to bed.

I carried Tsuna with no trouble, he was as light as a feather. I laid him on the bed, took his boots off and pulled the covers up. At that moment, he started to tear up which made me panic and I was about to ask him what was wrong when I saw he was still asleep.

"I'm sorry... for lying, Hiccup," he muttered, clearly guilt-ridden about the lie.

I let out a small sigh, "What am I doing?" I ask myself, Tsuna hadn't even planned to introduce himself as a girl, I thought he was a girl without considering he was and Gothi asked him to play along! I've known him long enough that he's too kind to refuse a request from another person. After he told me, I started to avoid him and he noticed, but didn't say a thing.

"Don't...hate me," more tears started streaming down his cheek and that was the final straw. I kneeled down besides the bed, wiped the tears from his eyes and whispered, "I could never hate you, Tsuna," as if he could he hear me, the tears stopped instantly and his frown was replaced with a small smile.

'I was right,' I thought to myself, 'you look much better smiling than frowning.' Guy or girl, I still liked Tsuna, nothing would ever change my feelings and tomorrow, I am going to patch things up with him.


	10. Fixing Friendships

**Tsuna's P.O.V**

As I soon as I woke up, I told Gothi that Astrid and Hiccup knew the truth, but she didn't seem surprised and said that they were the smartest people in Berk. I even explained how Astrid found out which just amused the short, old lady. I even told her how Hiccup confessed to me and she had the audacity to laugh in my face!

Honestly, is everyone in the Viking era really fine with homosexuality?! **(1)** The thought made a tiny part of me happy but I squashed it like a bug. There is no point of giving myself false hope.

Gothi shooed me out the house as she had patients to deal with so I decided to head over to Astrid's, I really didnt want to see Hiccup. I know it's childish and cowardly to avoid him, but I didn't know what to say after the revelation last night.

The walk to Astrids seemed long when it really wasn't, she was outside feeding Stormfly. She didn't notice me, but Stormfly did and prance up to me, wanting a scratch so I obeyed.

Astrid strolled to me and inquired about last night, so I told her, "I rejected Hiccup's confession and when I told him the truth, he didn't overreact and took the news calmly, but he did scoot away from me and he didn't say another word afterwards so I don't think he likes me anymore," I said, dejected.

Astrid 'hhmed' and said she'll have a little chat with Hiccup, she had an evil look in her eye and a shiver ran down my spine. I definitely didn't want to know what she had planned. She then left, but not before giving me permission to ride Stormfly.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I woke up this morning to find Dad and Gobber downstairs eager to find out what happened last night so I told them what I did for the date and they were impressed.

"You must of really swept her off her feet," Gobber told me, "so she must of said yes!" I corrected Gobber by saying 'she' hadn't given me an answer and that I was going to find her and get a proper answer.

It wasn't exactly false, Tsuna said he couldn't accept my feelings, but he never said if he didn't like me plus he probably only rejected me because I didn't know he was a guy! I knew he liked me due to his flustered behaviour whenever he's around me.

Where was Tsuna by the way? By the time I reached Gothi's he had already left and I had no idea where to find him.

"Hiccup!" A voice yelled, I looked down below and saw Astrid waving both her arms, trying to get my attention. I flew down to her to see what she wanted and to ask Tsuna's whereabouts. As soon as I jumped off Toothless Astrid punched me in the shoulder.

"OW!" I rubbed my shoulder to ease the pain, "what was that for?!" I asked, frustrated at being punched for no reason.

"For Tsuna!" She almost yelled, "you hurt his feelings when you started to avoid him!" Him. Astrid knew Tsuna was a guy? I questioned her on this and she told me she found out on Breakneck Bog, I then began to diffuse Astrid's anger.

"Astrid, I know my attitude to Tsuna was bad, but I want to fix it!" I correct, my voice full of passion, "Tsuna is the first person who I never needed to prove myself to. He liked me for me, you and the villagers all accepted me after defeat in the Red Death," I said just as she was about to correct me, "I don't care if Tsuna's a guy or girl, all I want is not to lose him," I was panting at this point.

Astrid gave me a knowing smile, "Then go tell him."

I planned to do just that, but first "Where is he?" Astrid froze when she heard this.

"He came to me upset so I left him with Stormfly and gave him permission to take her out for a flight," she admitted, sheepishly.

I sighed and told Astrid I'd see her later, I mounted Toothless and began to look for Tsuna and Stormfly. Toothless found Stormfly still in her pen so Tsuna was walking around Berk.

"Where can he be?" I mutter to myself, while I was looking around I noticed that a lot of the children weren't outside. That was strange as a few of them would be outside playing with the dragons, but there was none of them. At that moment I realised where Tsuna was.

"Bud, to the Great Hall," I tell Toothless and he shot off to the Great Hall. I was right and Tsuna was there with the children who were arguing about what kind of story they want. Tsuna looked lost and didn't know how to calm them down so I came to his rescue.

"Sorry guys, but I need to borrow Tsuna," upon hearing my voice, Tsuna whipped his head towards me, shock written all over his face. The kids began to protest but I assured them that it wouldn't be too long and Tsuna would still tell them stories.

I looked straight into his eyes and requested, "Tsuna, I really need to talk to you now," he hesitantly followed me out the Great Hall and when we were outside I apologised which caught him off guard.

"Huh?" He said unintelligently and then babbled on about how it was his fault for lying and how I shouldn't apologise but I put my finger on his lips, silencing him and giving myself time to speak.

"No," I say, "it was my fault for starting to ignore you, I shouldn't of done that. Tsuna, last night I realised that I still like you, it doesn't matter whether or not if you're a guy or girl. I love you and want you stay with me! Please stay by my side!" **(2)** Tsuna teared up then bear hugged me and accepted, but warned me that he still needed to return home soon, but I didn't care right now and returned the hug.

I could hear giggling coming from not too far away so I spun round to face the Great Hall and found the children hiding behind the doors who obviously listened in to our conversation. Tsuna also realised this and began to scold them, but they said they didn't care and even mentioned that me marrying Tsuna meant that Tsuna would stay forever and tell them new stories everyday. We both blushed red on hearing marriage considering that it hadn't even been a minute since we got together.

Gustav called us out and said that Tsuna had to come in since it was Mary's birthday and she really wanted a story told. Well it was a special day for the little girl so I called her and out came a six year old with a large lamb toy in her arms. I knelt down and said, "since you're the birthday girl you definitely need the royal treatment," so I picked her up and put her on Toothless' back. She squealed with delight and asked Toothless to take her inside and he obeyed.

Everyone went back inside except me and Tsuna so I held out my hand and asks, "Shall we head to the Great Hall, M'lord?" He shook his head but took my hand and replied, "we shall, good sir," and we both went inside. The children sat in a semi-circle like yesterday and I sat on a bench close by. Toothless sat behind the group with Mary still on his back, Tsuna was stumped on what story to tell, but Mary shouted out a love story.

"Ah," Tsuna notifies, "I know the perfect story; Tanabata," he then proceeded to tell a story about two star-cross lovers in the sky. All in all, it was a great morning.

 **Tsuna's P.O.V**

After telling the kids about 5 stories, I stopped which got them disappointed, but they knew it wasn't fair to me so reluctantly yielded for today.

"That was a good story," Astrid said, walking to me and Hiccup. She asked if she and Hiccup could have a race between their dragons and he accepted, we all headed to the arena where the other riders already were. Snotlout and Tuffnut immediately pulled Hiccup away from us and proceeded to pick a fight. Apparently, they found out about our date and wanted to teach Hiccup a lesson for wooing me when they had first dibs.

Snotlout pulled his fist back, aiming for Hiccups face and that's when I decided to strike. I grabbed Snotlout's fist with my own hand and pushed him away with all my strength which caused him to fall back.

I glared with the full intensity of a dragon's rage which caused him to flinch, "Snotlout," I say, letting out my killing aura, "I'll let you off just this once, but if you try to harm Hiccup again then you'll need to learn to ride Hookfang with one arm," he nodded wildly and spat out apologies. I could hear the fear in his voice and I sighed, sadly. I didn't want him to fear me.

"Guys, there's something I have to tell you," that got the attention of all the riders, Hiccup and Astrid questioned whether I should tell them, but they needed to know the truth.

Before I could say it Ruffnut intervened in a bland tone of voice, "Are you going to tell us that you're a guy?" Everyone stared at her in disbelief but for different reasons.

"What?" Ruff asked, perplexed.

"How and when did you find out?" I question in disbelief.

She just inspected her nails nonchalantly and said she knew when she first met me as she saw I had an apple.

"An apple?" The boys asked, confused. Ruffnut went into a complicated explanation of the Adam's apple.

"The Adam's apple is a lump or protrusion that is formed from the angle by the thyroid cartilage surrounding the larynx. It is found in both males and females but is considered to be a characteristic of an adult male. It's main function is to protect the walls and the frontal part of the larynx, including the vocal chords. It also deepens the voice," we all stared at her, jaw-dropped at the fact that she knew this.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tuffnut snapped at his twin, she chuckled and said that it was funny that the two of them were chasing after a lost cause. Tuffnut looked like he wanted to cry which led to Ruffnut teasing him.

"Is this true?" Fishlegs asked me, hesitantly, mind still trying to comprehend what was happening. I nodded and that's when he fainted from information overload. Snotlout looked back and forth between me and Hiccup before going over to Astrid and telling her she was always the one in his heart causing her to punch him unconscious.

Everything was normal.

"Are you guys gonna race now?" I ask Hiccup and Astrid who finally remembered why they came to the arena. They both mounted their respective dragons and shot off, both wanting to beat each other badly.

 **(1) In terms of homosexuality, only being on the receiving end during sexual encounters is considered shameful but I don't think dating the same sex was bad. To sum up what I think, I don't think the village wouldn't care about Hiccup being in a relationship with a male right now, but in the future he needs to get married to a woman and produce an heir as this is law. He has about 6 years so there's no rush so everyone will be fine with him being in a relationship with Tsuna, when discovered as a male.**

 **(2) I feel like the confessions are too repetitive but I don't know what to do about it.**

 **ARGH! Writing on the tablet is such a pain! All the stupid spelling mistakes caused by autocorrect! If I write 'from' it changes to 'fromantic', I write 'village' it changes to 'v I'll age' etc!**


	11. We are Family Part 1

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

It didn't take long for the village to find out Tsuna's true gender, but no one had a problem. Everyone proclaimed that Tsuna was apart of the village so, basically, he was a member of the family.

There was Stoick to deal with, but he accepted Tsuna, saying that if Hiccup was happy then he was happy and hugged Tsuna, nearly crushing his ribs. Gobber started to tease the unwilling crossdresser about how he fooled everyone with no trouble.

There was no problems and everything was perfect for Tsuna and Hiccup.

 **Tsuna's P.O.V**

Hiccup lets out a dragon-like howl which annoyed Snotlout who immediately begins to complain.

"That's why you brought us out here?" He snorts, "to honk into the wind?" Fishlegs told him to wait, but Snotlout scoffed at the idea of dragon calls. He then took a glance at the twins before bringing out an old amulet and angling it so a small light appeared on a large rock.

Hiccup looked at the twins "Uh, guys?" He tried to grab the twins attention, but they were focused on the light that Snotlout was reflecting. Snotlout was amused with messing with the twins, mumbling that they were idiots.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity, "Seriously, Snotlout?" I say and he tries to act innocent which didn't work so put the amulet away, frustrating the twins.

Hiccup looked around and was about to cup his hands around his mouth again, but I beat him to it and made my own Night Fury call. He looked to me, confused, but I smirked and said "You snooze, you lose Hiccup," he shook his head in amusement.

There was no immediate response, leading to Snotlout commenting on the silence, "And nothing. Can we go now?" He asked, bored, but as soon as he said that a roar was heard not too far and Toothless jumped into the cove.

"Fine. I hate to admit it, but that was pretty cool," he admitted, grudgingly.

"Not as cool as that disappearing shiny thing," Tuffnut pitched in, "you can never catch it," as usual we ignored Tuffnut. Hiccup asked Fishlegs to do his Gronckle call which the latter seemed proud of.

"The call of the Gronckle is as unique as the dragon itself...raw, gutteral, intense, yet with a subtle lilt," he explained which annoyed Snotlout to no end.

"J-j-just do it, already," Snotlout snaps and Fishlegs let out an incredible dragon call, impressing most of us.

"Well done, Fishlegs," Hiccup praised him, but Fishlegs said he wasn't finished and let out a louder, deeper growl, disgusting Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"I don't even wanna know what part of his body _that_ came from," he then looked curious, "or do I?"

"Ew," I respond, sticking my tongue out in disgust. Honestly, it scares me what goes on in his head.

In response to the louder call, a herd of Gronckles flew overhead with Meatlug joining in on their flight. Before she got out of earshot, Fishlegs called out to her "Be home for dinner! You're having granite!" He then faced us saying it was her favourite.

"Anybody think they can beat that?" Hiccup asked and Astrid took the challenge. She jumped on a log and let out her dragon call which sounded similar to a wolf's howl. A whole herd of Nadder flew above us with Stormfly joining in.

"Good job, Astrid, first try," Hiccup told her.

"Uh, I have an important question," Tuffnut said, raising his hand. Hiccup sighed and exasperatedly asked if it was actually important to which Tuffnut replied that it always was. "Like, why are even doing this anyway? I don't get it," he asked, truly befuddled.

"Well, first of all, you never know when you're gonna be separated from your dragon," Hiccup explained simply, "and the only way to communicate is to call it."

"Sorry, didn't get it."

"Second of all, it's Bork week, and my dad asked us to put on a dragon air parade," the auburn teen said tiredly.

"Why do we care about this Bork guy anyway? Wasn't he a dragon killer?" Ruffnut was bored with all this talk of Bork.

"Hey, Bork only killed dragons in self-defence," Fishlegs came to Bork's defence, "he studied them, wrote about them, lived and breathed them."

"And without him, there would be no Book of Dragons," Hiccup added.

"And without the Book of Dragons, there'd be no..." Fishlegs carried on.

"Reason for you to live?" Snotlout cut in, making the twins chuckle.

"Dragon academy, actually," Hiccup said, irritated with their bullying towards Fishlegs, "and there would be no really cool dragon air show."

"So when we do this really cool dragon air show, who's he going to fly with?" Snotlout gestured to Toothless, I was outraged at his callous comment and was about to scold him when Hiccup cut me off

"I'm working on that."

 **Time skip**

I was on Stormfly with Astrid looking for Hiccup, we found him near on a hill not far from the Great Hall. I jumped down and rushed to tell him the amazing news.

"There you are," I call out, "check it out Astrid's Nadders. She finally got them flying in perfect formation," at that moment, a herd of Nadders, with Stormfly in the centre, flew above us in perfect layout.

"Wow, yeah, that's... that's great," he responds, unenthusiastically. I call his name, wondering what was on his mind.

"I've been thinking, Stormfly has other Nadders. Hookfang has a whole herd of Monstrous Nightmares. And Toothless has... Toothless has no one," that's what's bothering him? It's official, Hiccup's an idiot, but that's what makes him so adorable.

"He has you," I remind, gently, "and he looks pretty happy, if you ask me."

We look to said dragon who was currently on his back, rolling around in the grass, muttering, _"Ooh, that hits the spot,"_ he didn't look upset at all or in any form.

"You know what I mean," he felt really guilty over something that wasn't even his fault. Hiccup was too kind for his own good. I spun him around so he was facing me, he had a surprised look on his face and was going to question my actions when I kissed him, fully on the lips. It was brief, only a few seconds, but felt like an eternity and when we separated, both of us were red in the face. "Wow," he murmured, it was our first proper kiss and it proved that there was a spark between us.

"Hiccup, Toothless will be fine," I assure, softly. I remembered that I had a message to deliver, "oh yeah, your father and Gobber are looking for you. They want to see you in the Great Hall. They looked serious."

"Yeah, great. Happy Bork week to me," he says blandly, dreading to meet up with his father.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

 **Great Hall**

I entered the Great Hall only to see my Dad, Gobber and a bunch of other scary looking Vikings.

"Hiccup, come forward, and hold out your hands," Dad told me, I did as he said then quickly put my hands behind my back. The looks on their faces led me to conclude one thing and I needed to defend myself from that.

"Uh, Dad, Gobber, other scary looking Vikings, I'd just like to say, in my own defence, I cannot control Snotlout or the twins 24 hours a day," I was not a miracle worker, despite popular belief.

"This isn't about those jokers, Hiccup," Gobber reassured me before turning excited! "it's something really good," he looked really excited.

"Now then, Hiccup, as you know, Bork week has begun...the first one since we made peace with the dragons," I just stood there, listening, wondering where this would lead to, "so it has been decided that this moment forward, all things dragon-related, including Bork's life work, shall be entrusted to you and the academy," I was speechless.

"This is where the Book of Dragons started," Gobber adds while opening the chest and taking out some books and papers, "everything he wrote on the subject is in these notes... personal thoughts, feelings, fears, even some delicious recipes," the last point was not needed.

"Whoa. I... I don't know what to say," I was stunned that such an important part of our history was being entrusted to me, "thank you, dad. This is..."

"Son, this is a big part of our history," Dad said, proudly, "you and the dragons are a big part of our future. It's now up to you take care of both," Gobber put the notes back in the chest and held it out for me to take. I tried to take the chest from Gobber, but he had a tight grip on it, preventing me from taking it. The only reason he let go was because Dad told him to.

"They're yours now," Gobber replies on the verge of tears.

 **Time Skip**

"Woah. Toothless, look at this bud. It's amazing," he just growled in response before getting ready to go to sleep. "These are his personal. Everything he observed about dragons is right here..." I flipped through some pages when I got to a very unusual one, "along with some rather interesting sketches of his neighbours." I closed the book and shuddered, "Can't unsee that," I threw the book down and it dropped opened to the back where a page was peeled slightly off on the back cover.

There was some papers folded behind the page and when I opened them, I saw they were notes on the Night Fury!

"This is all on the Night Fury. It's all about you, bud," he just took a glance at me before going back to sleep. "Bork didn't put any of this in the Book of Dragons. 'My studies lead me to conclude that an entire island exists teaming with Night Furies. I call this land the Isle of Night.'"

"An island... filled with Night Furies," that attracted Toothless' attention as he finally got off the rock slab and came to me, nudging the papers out of my hand, "Toothless, we have to find that island. If we do, we find your family," I held his head in my hands.

 **Time Skip**

"So let me get this straight. To find this island, we have to find Bork's cave?" Snotlout asked in disbelief.

"His last known place of residence," Fishlegs informed him.

"Who would live in a cave?" Astrid questioned.

Tuffnut decided to answer her question with a question, "Who wouldn't?"

"I wouldn't!" Tsuna shouted back.

"There must be something in there about the Isle of Night and where we can find it," I told them.

"Bork's note said his cave was cut into the mountains right above Odin's shield," Fishlegs added.

There was a large mountain up ahead, "Right there! That must be it," I say in excitement. We all landed on the island.

"Um, so wait, so how do we know what we're looking for?" Tuffnut asked, confused.

"It's a cave. Look for a big hole in the side of a mountain," Astrid said in matter-of-fact tone.

"Hole, check," Tuffnut stated.

"Mountain, on it" Ruffnut reiterates.

"You know, we don't have to bring them every time," Astrid advised, there was soon an irritating howl in the distance.

"What in the world was that?" Fishlegs asked, mostly to himself.

"That is a Changewing call, my friend," Snotlout boasted, "surprised you didn't know that," Fishlegs didn't let that comment discourage him.

"I would've if it sounded like one. This is a Changewing," he then let out a high-pitched howl.

Snotlout scoffs at being one upped and challenges Fishlegs, "Bet you can't do a Thunderdrum."

"Please," Fishlegs drawled, looking smug, "at least challenge me," he clears his throat before letting out a bellowing growl. That got everyone to wince in pain as they covered their ears and tried to get him to stop.

Eventually, Tsuna jumped off Toothless and dashed to Fishlegs to cover his mouth before violently whispering "Shut up, you idiot! You want to bring wild dragons here?!" He just giggled in response.

Tsuna just shook his head before mounting Toothless again, Toothless walked around and I soon saw a cave not too far away from where we were. "Hey, I found an opening." We all went to its direction.

"That Bork was a dweeb, but boy, he could climb like a mountain goat," Snotlout commented.

There was some growls not too far away and I sigh in annoyance before looking back at Fishlegs, "Fishlegs, I thought we agreed to ease up on the dragon calls."

"Actually, that wasn't me. Mine's far more authentic," Fishlegs sounded a little insulted. We heard the growls again but this time a wild Thunderdrum flew towards us!

"You wanna tell that to him?" Astrid declared, Stormfly flying up.

"Head for the cave!" I yell, we had no time for a dragon fight especially with wild dragons.

"Wait. What cave?" Ruffnut asked.

"It was right here!" Tsuna cried, shocked by the cave's disappearance.

"Yeah, and now the hole's gone," Tuffnut announced the obvious. I had to act quickly, "Snotlout, Ruff, and Tuff, you guys look for the cave opening. We'll lure the Thunderdrum away," I instructed and those three dimounted their dragons to look for the cave. The rest of us flew away to lure the Thunderdrum away.

"Fishlegs, Thunderdrum call!" I yelled.

"Wish you'd make up your mind," he had the gall to sound irritated! In this moment of crisis! Fishlegs started to clear his voice and took his sweet time doing it, infuriating us all.

"Fishlegs! Do it before I kill you!" Tsuna snarled, his voice practically dripped with anger. Fishlegs let out a Thunderdrum call, attracting it's attention to Fishlegs who squealed in fear once he realised it was chasing him.

"Okay. Little help here," Fishlegs yelped as the Thunderdrum continued to chase him.

"Go see what you can find. We'll keep this guy busy," Astrid orders me.

"What about Snotlout?" I say, bewildered.

"Ooh! Not feeling the trust!" He yelled at us from a far. Astrid flew to his direction in response and called the twins who knew what to do.

"Let's go, Hiccup!" Tsuna yelled, I complied with the order and flew into the cave.

"Careful, bud. Bork's cave, this is it. We have to hurry, bud," we flew in deeper before landing. I jumped of Toothless with Tsuna, it was too dark to see anything so Toothless let out a blast of fire, illuminating the cave.

"Much better, thank you. There's gotta be something here," I mutter, looking around the cave walls.

"Hiccup, look," Tsuna gasped in wonder. I looked up and saw chalk drawings on the top of the cave walls.

"Thanks, Tsuna. What is that?" I ask myself, "guys, it's a map... to the Isle of Night!" I marvelled. "We found it! Okay. I gotta get this down," I began muttering before hearing a large rumbling sound.

"What was that?" Toothless growled in response, rocks were starting to fall, making Toothless cover me and Tsuna with his wing. Dust started to rise and cover the drawing, throwing me in panic. "No, no, no, no, no, come on! I need more time. That's it. We have to get out of here," but the exit was soon blocked by rubble, effectively trapping me, Tsuna and Toothless.

"Well, this is just great. We're trapped," I stressed.

"And Toothless can't use any of his shots without bringing the whole ceiling down," Tsuna adds, Toothless let out a loud growl and looked in one direction.

"Toothless! Are you using echolocation?" Tsuna exclaimed. Echolocation? What was that?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What was that?" What was he doing? He pushed me and Tsuna on his back before letting out another growl. He began to navigate through the cave and find a different exit, saving us all.

"Yes! We got it! Thanks, bud," we flew over to Astrid and Fishlegs to help with the Thunderdrum when they told us they had it and to help Snotlout who was currently being hugged by the Changewing.

"Aww, how adorable," Tsuna cooed, enjoying his misery.

"You made a new friend," I added but Snotlout didn't look happy. "Yeah, it's not as friendly as it looks," realising he suffered long enough, Toothless fired a plasma blast at the Changewing which dropped Snotlout. I called for Hookfang to save him, who did.

"I still can't believe you guys survived that cave-in," Astrid gushed in amazement.

"Neither can I. I mean, it was all Toothless," I pat his head, "he... he sent out this weird sound, it bounced back toward us, and somehow he used it to find his way out."

"I don't get it. How do you use sound to guide you?" Fishlegs inquired.

Snotlout answered him, "I do it all the time. Whenever I hear your voice, I go the other way," he then began to laugh.

"It's called echolocation," a voice behind me said matter-of-fact.

"What?" We all asked that in unison, Tsuna went into full explanation on the topic.

"I don't know much, but it is when sound is used to guide one's way. It bounces off objects showing where they are. Bats and dolphins use it."

Wow, I didn't know Toothless had such an amazing ability. Fishlegs began to gush for details but Tsuna said he didn't have any more information on it.

"So did you find anything?" Astrid asked.

"Only a map..." I say, mysteriously, "to the Isle of Night."

"Nice! When do we leave?" She look impressed.

"First thing in the morning," I tell them, "By this time tomorrow, bud, you are going to be knee-deep in Night Furies."

 **Time Skip**

It was night time and I was copying down what I saw in the cave on some blank papers. I read something that stunned me a little.

"It says there's a reason that there's only Night Furies on that island," Toothless grunted, "turns out you guys aren't so friendly to other dragons. 'Herds of Night Furies can be extremely hostile to other species.' If the other kids come with me on their dragons..." I trailed off, not wanting to think of the consequences of bringing the others, especially Tsuna.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me, bud," I grabbed my bag and filled it with food and water. I headed outside with Toothless and was about to mount him when I heard a voice.

"Where are you going, this late at night?" I jumped upon hearing Tsuna's voice, I turned around and found him standing in the door way, half asleep and rubbing his eye. It was really adorable.

"Er, a quick spin around the island?" I didn't even try to sound convincing and Tsuna didn't buy it. He gave me a look and I spilled the beans.

"I'm going to the Isle of Night alone because Night Furies are hostile to other dragons," I explained, hoping for him to accept the answer and go back to bed.

"Oh," he said and I hoped he'd go back to sleep, but my hopes were crushed by his next words, "lets go then," he walked towards Toothless but I blocked his path.

"No, it's gonna be dangerous!" There's no way I'm putting him in danger! That just got him annoyed and we started arguing back and forth till he won.

He looked at me smugly before mounting Toothless, "Coming?" He teased, I groaned and mounted Toothless and Tsuna let out a yawn before wrapping his arms around my waist and lying his head on my back, mumbling to wake him up when we were there.

I smiled softly in amusement before saying yes and we took of for the Isle of Night.

 **Tsuna's P.O.V.**

My HI woke me up and stressed the fact that I needed to go outside. I was tempted to ignore it and go back to sleep but it wouldn't let me. Sighing, I got out of bed and left the room, wondering what was up, when I saw the front door close.

That was strange. Who would be up at this time?

I walked the front door and opened it to find Hiccup about to mount Toothless, I lied against the door frame and said "Where are you going this late at night?" I rubbed my eyes, still tired.

"Er, a quick spin around the island?" He didn't even try to sound convincing! I gave him a look which made him spill the beans.

"I'm going to the Isle of Night alone because Night Furies are hostile to other dragons," he finally admitted.

"Oh," it makes sense since he cares about his friends so much, but I wasn't about to let him go alone, "lets go then," I walked to Toothless when Hiccup blocked my path exclaiming that it was dangerous. An argument broke out between us and I won when I threatened to scream and wake the whole village, ruining his chance of leaving alone.

I mounted Toothless before teasingly asking "Coming?" Hiccup let out a groan and mounted Toothless. Due to my exhaustion, I let out a yawn before wrapping my arms around his waist and mumbling for him to wake me up when we arrive.

I vaguely heard him say 'yes' so I fell back into the sweet embrace of sleep.

 **Isle of Night**

After hours of flying, we finally reached an island but there was no Night Fury in sight. I woke up an hour ago and to my humiliation, Hiccup recalled everything I muttered in my sleep.

"Relax, bud. Trust me. If this map is right, you're gonna like what we find here," Toothless ran for a bit till we reached some cliffs.

"Are you ready?" Hiccup exhaled, Toothless gave a grunt, "okay. Here goes," Hiccup let out his Night Fury call and, to our disbelief, got a response.

"I can't believe it. Did you hear that?" He was exclaimed, breathless. Toothless let out his own howl and, again, came a reply.

"Bork was right. Go get 'em, Toothless," Hiccup jumped off Toothless and I followed. I had a bad feeling so I scouted the area but could see nothing out the ordinary.

"It's okay. Go, go," Hiccup reassures Toothless.

"We're right behind you," I add so Toothless jumped down and we followed, he let out a small growl and there was another response. The feeling got worse so I warned Hiccup. "Hiccup, something's not right," we could hear howling but the Night Furies weren't showing themselves. It was strange. Hiccup was starting to get suspicious as well.

"Toothless, come back!" He called, really unnerved. Toothless turned round and a bola came out of nowhere, effectively tying him up. The second we saw what had happened, we sprinted to him when Hiccup was pushed to the ground.

"Hiccup!" I skidded to a halt to help him and was promptly pushed to the ground and restrained next to Hiccup.

"Alvin," Hiccup snarled to a Viking as large as Stoick, shocking me.

"Who?" I say without thinking, there was a glance at me from Alvin but it was ignored as all the attention was focused on the fake Night Fury that was being dragged closer.

"Amazingly realistic, wouldn't you say, Hiccup?" Alvin taunted while his men were trying to keep Toothless detained, angering Hiccup.

"Let go of him!" He raved, I didn't blame him. I was getting angry as well due to their rough treatment of Toothless.

"What do you want?" He argued

"I want me own dragon trainer," Alvin stated before looking smug, "and by the looks of it, I've got him."

"I am not going to train your dragons, Alvin," Hiccup spat out but that didn't deter Alvin who just chuckled at his struggles.

"Oh, I think you will," he asserted, "and once you have, I'll use 'em to destroy Berk."

He looked to his men, "Take him!" He shot me a glance, "and the girl!" He ordered his men. The soldiers tied mine and Hiccup's hands behind our backs and they began to drag us to the shore near to board a ship.

"Aah! I don't understand. How did you do this?" Hiccup asked, stumped at how these guys knew they would be here. The question was ignored and we were all dragged on to the ship.

They loaded Toothless on before shoving me and Hiccup to his location, receiving a growl from Toothless.

We looked to the entrance of the ship where an old man entered with a sheep trailing behind. It was that cranky old man who complained about the dragons 24/7!

"Mildew, what are you doing here?" Hiccup proclaimed.

"Ah, look at ya," Mildew said, fondly, "the brightest boy on the island, and yet, here you are, trapped by a silly old man and his sheep," he was so amused at what was happening. "You even got the girl involved," he gestured to me, did this guy not know my real gender? Makes sense since he doesn't live near the village and rarely visits it.

"How could you do this?" Hiccup was flabbergasted at seeing the old man.

"You did it, Hiccup," Mildew stated, amused, "you believed our Bork notes. You followed the map we drew. You walked right into our trap, all for the love of a dragon. Mm, maybe you'll think twice next time about where you place your loyalties," he taunted.

Alvin let out an evil laugh, hearing the last of the old man's words, "There won't be a next time. Raise the sails!" He ordered.

"We're headed home... to Outcast island," Hiccup and I just looked to each other on shock. Hiccup immediately started to apologise for involving me, but I brushed it off.

"Don't worry Hiccup," I reassure him, "it's not the first time I got into such a sticky situation. Heck, this isn't even in my top 10," I admitted, knowing I got myself into more troublesome situations and escaped.

He chuckled at my nonchalant attitude to our kidnapping, probably expecting me to freak out or something.

"But did you really believe that I was apart of these guys?" Remembering when he accused me of working with the Outcasts.

"Yeah. Sorry, last person who washed up the beach turned out to be a spy for them," he admitted, embarrassed by the accusation he threw at me in the past. Alvin came back to us, his gaze lingering longer on me.

"You don't look like you're from Berk," he said, trying to figure out who I am, "so, who are you?"

"Tsuna," I say smugly, knowing that that wasn't what he was asking. Mildew answered instead.

"She's temporarily staying on Berk, no idea where she come from, but she is definitely not apart of the Archipelago and she's Hiccup's girlfriend," ah, so he doesn't know my real gender but that could work in my favour.

Alvin smirked, grabbing my hair and running his fingers through the strands, "Well Hiccup, you certainly know how to pick 'em," referring to my looks which got the crew laughing. "Girls like her... all beauty but no brains," I didn't like what he was insinuating neither did Hiccup and Toothless who growled threateningly the moment he said that.


	12. We are Family Part 2

**Hiccup's P.O.V.**

We finally arrived at Outcast Island, Tsuna woke up mid journey but was still out of it. I didn't blame him, he took a heavy hit to the head.

We were currently being led through what looked like a dragon prison. It was chaotic as all the dragons were trying to escape their imprisonment while the Outcasts had no idea how to handle them.

I had enough with the scene and cut to the chase "Where's my dragon, Alvin? Where's Toothless?"

"You'll see him soon enough. Don't you worry," he reprimanded.

"You know, I have to admit... luring me and Toothless to the Isle of Night, building a fake Night Fury... not bad," they clearly thought this out and planned this carefully.

"Ha ha! 'Not bad...' says the one-legged boy in manacles," Alvin chuckled.

"But turning Mildew into an Outcast? Using him against us? Come on, Alvin. That's low-hanging fruit... even for you," I still find it difficult to believe that Mildew betrayed us. It's simply unthinkable! Despite his well known history of hating dragons.

"He's the bad guy," Tsuna argued, "there's no fruit low enough that he wouldn't use."

That got Alvin chuckling again, but also Savage who was then smacked by Alvin, making a large clang reverberate in the cave and got Tsuna flinching at the sound, remembering that that hand was what sent him flying. I held his hand in mine and squeezed it, reassuringly which comforted the injured boy as he looked to me with relief in his eyes.

Savage, upset that he was hit, saw their comforting actions and swiftly pushed them apart. "This isn't the place to be all lovey-dovey. You're prisoners!" He spat out.

We went further into the prison and heard various dragons shrieking. I peeked into one cell which contained a Whispering Death and two Outcasts armed with spears. The Whispering Death screeched before diving underground trying to escape it's ropes.

"You know it's gonna keep doing that, right? It is a Whispering Death," I state, bored, though I did feel bad for it. I peeked into another cell which contained a Scauldron that was drinking water from a trough. It looked up at me and I ducked instinctively when I realised what it was going to do.

It sprayed boiling water at a guard, throwing the poor man well away, scalding his skin. Not a pretty site. Tsuna mumbled a small 'ouch!' for the man.

"A Scauldron... impressive. You might wanna cut back its water," I advised.

"Oy, write that down," I heard Alvin mutter to Savage. The doors to another cell slammed shut and an Outcast exclaimed that a dragon escaped but I knew that was not the case.

"It's still there, behind you," Tsuna pitched in.

"Changewing," I say, the Changewing showed itself and shot acid at the cell door, making all of us duck the attack.

It was absolute chaos. And I couldn't help but voice this.

"Whoo! Wow, you guys really don't have a handle on these dragons, do you?" The statement didn't bother the Outcast leader at all.

"Well, that's why you're here. Welcome to your new job, Hiccup."

"A job? Me? As inviting as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass," I quipped.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup... Why do you have to make things so difficult?" He questioned.

"Really not the first time I've been asked that question," I remember all the times that someone said that to me. We reached another cell which contained a tied up, motionless Toothless.

"Toothless!" Me and Tsuna gasp out, he wakes up and begins to snarl and try to break free from his shackles but soon gives up, looking depressed.

"Hang in there, bud. I'll get you out," I stammered, shocked in seeing him subdued in such a state.

"He's not going anywhere. Neither are you. You will help me train these dragons," Alvin interjected.

"And if I don't?" I countered.

"Well... then they're no good to me. None of 'em! Especially yours," the threat loomed over my head, I knew Tsuna was disgusted at what he was implying. Alvin dispersed from the group so it was Savage who led me and Tsuna to our cell.

"Can I get you anything... food, a cosy blanket, some warm yak milk?" Savage mocked before shoving us into the cell, slamming the door shut and went away, cackling.

 **Time Skip**

I used my knife to try and pick the lock when Tsuna 'shhed' me.

"Hiccup, they're coming back!" He breathed out so I quickly hid the knife. In came Alvin, Savage and Mildew who was currently being held hostage by Savage. We watched the scene unfold.

"Alvin, I gave you what you wanted. We had a deal!" Mildew cried, outraged.

"I didn't like that deal. So I changed it," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh, I believe you two know each other. Don't get too chummy," Savage shoved Mildew into the opposite cell, "Mildew's hours are numbered. Much like you and the Night Fury," Alvin stalked into the cell and snatched Fungus right out of Mildew's arms, making the old man cry out in dismay.

"Oh! No! What are you doing with me Fungus?" Mildew was on the verge of crying, he really did care for that sheep.

"Preparing your final meal. It's lamb," Alvin was relishing Mildew's distress.

"Fungus! No!" He howled out in despair.

Alvin and Savage left, their voices fading, "Berkians. Still as dumb as the day I left."

"What have I done?" Mildew asked himself, making me feel sorry for him. He turned away from us before sobbing about Fungus. I didn't have time for him as I needed to find a way out of here.

 **Tsuna's P.O.V.**

Trying to pick the lock didn't work so Hiccup and I were currently trying to dig our way out by smashing large stones into the ground. It was a fruitless attempt that Mildew called out on.

"Really, this is so hard to watch," he wasn't trying speaking quietly. Hiccup look to him, exasperated.

"What now?" He asks.

"Ignore him," I advise to him, ignoring Mildew and carrying on digging.

"Well, I just thought Stoick raised a smarter boy than this. You'll never save your dragon by sitting in this cell, digging in the dirt. You need to go get him... and soon!"

"And how would you suggest I do that?" Hiccup questioned and I really wanted to hear what he was going to say.

"By giving Alvin what he wants," I regret that. I grab a pebble and hurl it at the old man, hitting him square in the head. He howled in pain and clutched his head, but I wasn't finished.

"Shut up, it's your fault we're in this mess," I demanded, menacingly, something was up with Mildew and my intuition told me not to trust him. I was about to throw another stone when Hiccup stopped me.

"Wait, Mildew just gave me an idea," Hiccup tells me his plan which was brilliant but would only work if the Outcasts were idiots and if I could hit hard.

"G-guard, guard! I can't take it! Please!" Hiccup was so poor at acting! "I'll tell Alvin whatever he wants to know. Just let me out of here" the guard opened the door and that's when I smacked I'm right in the kisser with Hiccup's metal leg. The guard fell back and groaned in pain but was still conscious. He rubbed his mouth before looking at us with an evil grin.

"Oops," I mutter. Just what are these guys made of?!

The guard growled and stalked towards us when Mildew used his staff to yank the guard's head back which collide with the cell door, effectively knocking him out. The key falling out of pocket, I threw the metal leg back to Hiccup and grabbed the key.

"Wow. Thanks," Hiccup said, relieved. We started to run when we were called back by Mildew.

"Wait! Take me with you," he begged, making us look at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding me, right?" Hiccup asked while I rubbed the side of my head that was in pain and contemplating whether or not I should give Mildew another chance.

"No! I know how to get around this island. I can help you guys. Please... let me make it up to you," he makes a valid point, at this point I was trying to convince myself to give Mildew another chance and ignored my intuition. I gave the key to Hiccup and told him to let Mildew out.

Hiccup groaned before complying, "Don't make me regret this, Mildew."

 **Toothless' P.O.V.**

I closed my eyes and remained motionless, hoping that these imbeciles would release me so I could find my rider and Tsuna.

"Try a cod," one of them attempts to shove it in my mouth and I had to restrain myself from biting his hand off.

"I-is it breathing?"

"What, the fish?" These guys really have no brains! The twins are probably smarter- well maybe not the twins.

"No, you simpleton!" He then hits his companion with the fish, "the dragon! Oh, never mind. Help me with the muzzle. We have to get it to eat." Bingo, that's what I wanted to hear.

"If it dies... we die," they remove the muzzle and that's when I stopped my act. I grinned maliciously and snarled at the men who backed away I'm fear. I let out a plasma blast, knocking them away before using my mouth to rip my bindings off. I jumped to the ground and made move past them, the idiots stepped aside to let me past, but I smacked them both with my tail.

 _"You had it coming,"_ I exited the cell and tried to find my way out and to my humans.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V.**

Tsuna, Mildew and I snuck out the prison and scouted the area for patrolling Outcasts before running and hiding behind some boulders.

"Okay, what's the quickest way to get to Toothless?" I ask, looking around the area.

Mildew thought for a moment before answering, "Through that lava field," he pointed to said direction.

"Let's go!" Tsuna declared and we both made attempts to run to the Lava field but was halted by Mildew's staff.

"N... wait! You do realize those are wild dragons down there?" He asked as he wondered about our sanity.

"Yep," I state before heading to the lava field which had a lot of potentially dangerous dragons there.

"Come on, let's go," Tsuna advised and we both jumped over the rock to head to the field.

"Uh, let's not," Mildew muttered.

"I know what I'm doing, Mildew. Just stay behind us," I reassure.

"Oh, perfect. A 90-pound boy and girl's my human shield," he nagged before falling off the rock, "I'm not go- aah! Perfect!"

We carefully tread through the field, wary about the dragons that were focused on us. We nearly made it past the herds when a Nadder jumped in our way, freaking out Mildew. He raised his staff, intending to hit the Nadder when Tsuna snatched it out his hand yelling, "No!"

"No, Mildew! The last thing you wanna do is threaten him," I cautioned while gesturing to Tsuna to throw the staff away which he did.

"Me? Threaten him?" Mildew asked in disbelief.

"We have to show him he can trust us," Tsuna chided the old man for his fear. I turn to Nadder and tied to show him that I meant no harm, "it's okay. We're not here to hurt you. That's it, fella," the Nadder relaxed and did not consider us dangerous.

"Aren't you a handsome fellow?" Tsuna cooed and scratched his chin, making the Nadder feel like he was in heaven.

"Very impressive," Mildew said, sarcastically, gaining the attention of the Nadder. Mildew whimpered as the Nadder sniffed him.

"He's just getting to know you. They can sense fear, so be relaxed," I advised.

"This is relaxed," he said in a strained voice, the Nadder butt's his head slightly to Mildew making him squelch in fear. Tsuna was trying to muffle his laughter but was failing, I shook my head in amusement.

"See? He wants to be friends," I tell Mildew.

Tsuna still sniggering, added, "Aw, isn't that nice?" Much to the old mans chagrin.

"Got plenty of friends," he replied, the Nadder then licked him, making him squeal more.

"We're gonna need a way to get past all those guards at the dragon pit. I think we just found it."

"Remember, dragon training begins and ends with trust... both of yours," I guided Mildew's hand to the Nadders snout. He murmured something I couldn't hear but he sounded a bit happy.

"Now, climb on," I jumped on the Nadder and Tsuna jumped up behind me.

"What?" But he followed the not-order and tried to jump on, he failed a couple of times before finally jumping on behind Tsuna.

"Wow. Uh, Mildew on a dragon. This is gonna take some getting used to."

"Think the other riders would believe it?" Tsuna jested.

"Doubt it," the others would believe that Ragnorak has come if they see this. The Nadder began to sway side to side.

"Eh, why's it doing that? What's happening?" Mildew panicked.

"It's okay, it's okay! He's just never had people on him before," I assured Mildew before spitting on my hand and rubbing it on the dragon back.

"A dragon's hide is dry. The moisture from your hands will soothe him," Mildew began to spit a lot on his hand, making me and Tsuna look at him in disgust, he then rubbed the Nadders back, effectively calmly the dragon down.

The Nadder launched into the air, terrifying Mildew who latched tightly onto Tsuna who became very uncomfortable.

"Hiccup," Tsuna whined, very disturbed and uncomfortable. I didn't blame him.

"Uh, you know there's a lot of dragon here, Mildew. W-why don't you grab some of that?"

"Huh? Oh, fine. I'm fine," he reluctantly let go of Tsuna, making him sigh in relief.

We flew a great distance before finding the area they held Toothless.

"That's where they have Toothless," we flew into the underground prison and I immediately jumped off with Tsuna to find Toothless but he wasn't there. I vaguely heard Tsuna dismount and hiss slightly in pain.

"Toothless is gone," I state in shock, Tsuna placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Ah! Alvin must have moved him," Mildew muttered angrily, at that moment all the cells opened, releasing all the violent, caged dragons. Mildew hid behind me and the Nadder came to us, intending to protect us.

"Let's see what you can do with some real wild dragons, Hiccup," Alvin sneered.

The dragons roared menacingly at us and were getting ready to attack.

"Mildew, whatever happens in the next minute, do exactly what I tell you," I warned them.

"Why?" The Changewing shot acid, making us duck, "uh, I'm all ears."

We jumped back onto the Nadder who was dodging all the attacks thrown. The Whispering Death dived underground.

"That isn't good," Tsuna muttered.

"Why? That one's gone," Mildew cried.

"Well, uh, not for long, actually. Changewings shoot acid. Scauldrons fire boiling water. And Whispering Deaths hunt from underground, " I yell and the Nadder we were riding ran, dodging the dragons that flew at them. The dragons crashed into one another, entangling themselves which allowed us the opportunity to escape.

We landed far away from the dragon prison, Mildew was panting hard, "You know your dragons. I'll give you that."

"Hiccup! Tsuna!" Dad and Gobber landed on Thornado not too far from us. I dismounted the Nadder to meet up with him.

"Oh, thank Thor you're all right," Dad said in relief

"I am, but Toothless is in trouble" I warned, I was really worried about him, I had no idea where he would be.

Tuffnut came up to me and whispered "and Mildew is on the back of your dragon"

I told him I knew but he still found it weird. Gobber yanked Mildew off the Nadder and bellowed out "I should run you through right now" he raised his hand which a stone hammer was attached.

"No, no, no, Gobber! Gobber, no!" I was quick to come to Mildew's rescue.

"He helped me escape. Dad, I owe Mildew my life" I tell him and Tsuna backed me up. That got everyone to look at us in disbelief.

"Getting weirder," Tuffnut mumbled to the others. Snotlout stared at Tsuna in suspicion.

"What happened to your head?" We all looked to Tsuna who had a large, nasty bruise forming on the side of his head, it was swelling and there was some dried blood on it. I was so caught up in finding Toothless, I completely forgot about the blow given to him by Alvin. When I think about it, Tsuna was still suffering from it as he was constantly rubbing his head, lightly or when he hissed in pain when he did something to fast.

"I'll explain this later. But right now, we have to get to Toothless," he said it like it was nothing.

"Or bring him to you," Astrid countered and I remembered my dragon call. I went to the edge, cupped my hands round my mouth and let out a loud Night Fury call and instantly got a response. I mounted the Nadder and set off to find Toothless.

I scouted the area from the sky until I saw him between some caverns "There he is!" Tsuna yelled and we all flew down to his location.

I jumped off the Nadder and ran to Toothless who roared happily once he saw me and tackled me to the ground.

"Toothless-!" I grunted on impact before laughing, happily. "Are you okay, bud? Oh, I am so sorry, Toothless. This was all my fault," Toothless growled and looked away from me, "whoa. What's the matter, bud?" I turned to see where he was looking and saw Alvin, all alone.

"Hey there! Boy! You weren't gonna leave before we finished our business, were you? That's what I would expect from Stoick's little runt," he was taunting me.

"You're weak. Just like that girl," I couldn't let that go especially what he had done to Tsuna on the boat.

"Hiccup, let's just go," Tsuna advised, softly but I wasn't listening. I jumped on Toothless and they headed for Alvin.

"Hiccup, no! We got what we came for!" Stoick yelled, but I wasn't listening. Alvin needed to pay for what he did to Tsuna.

"Do it, boy. I'm right here!" Alvin was still taunting me! He let out a sinister chuckle before bellowing out, "now!"

Some bolas came out of nowhere knocking me and Toothless out of the sky, trapping us where a bunch of Outcast soldiers were running to our location, but before they could get to us, the dragons came to our rescue.

Stormfly, Hookfang and Barf and Belch spat fire at the Outcasts preventing them from coming close. Meatlug spewed molten Lava around them which allowed Hookfang and the wild Nadder to carry us back to my friends.

Snotlout and Gobber wasted no time in cutting the ropes and freeing us. I questioned what happened with the dragons but no one knew.

"The dragons saved you on their own," Fishlegs was amazed at their behaviour.

"Looks like they took their training to a whole new level," Astrid added.

"We can catch up later. Right now, we need to get out of here," Dad was right, we needed to get out of here. We mounted our dragons and planned to make our getaway. Mildew who was riding on the Nadder with Gobber, had slipped off and was hanging onto the tail with his life.

 **Tsuna's P.O.V.**

"Mildew!" Hiccup yelled, worried about the old man.

"Ah, for the love of Thor. Mildew, get back up here," Gobber said, annoyed, but Mildew was slipping.

"Don't you let go, old man," he warned but Mildew just looked up and said, "tell the boy I'm sorry," he let go and screamed as he fell into some trees and onto the ground near some of the Outcast soldiers.

"No!" I screamed while Hicuup yelled, "Mildew!" Hiccup tried to go back for him, but Mildew warned for him to go. As we got closer, some Outcasts started shooting arrows at us and I saw one of them would have hit Hiccup.

"Toothless!" I yelled and he made move to dodge the arrow, but he wasn't fast enough so it ended up in my shoulder. I howled as the pain flared up in my shoulder, but I held tightly onto Hiccup so that I wouldn't fall.

"Tsuna!" Hiccup was horrified at what happened and despite the pain, I told him that we have to go.

"He's right, son. We can't help Mildew now," Hiccup was hesitant but knew that my wellbeing was more important and we left Outcast island without Mildew.

I was breathing heavily, the pain was decreasing but it still hurt like hell. Hiccup was apologising but I couldn't hear what he was saying, I felt sleepy. I knew something was wrong, I had many wounds and injuries that were more serious than this and never passed out. I couldn't think and my eye lids were getting heavier, my arms slipping from Hiccup's waist. I called for Hiccup weakly, but passed out before I could say anything more.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V.**

I heard Tsuna call me before his arms let go of my waist and he fell off of Toothless. It was like time slowed down as I watched Tsuna fall but Toothless dived down and I grabbed Tsuna and held him bridal style, he was passed out, but was sweating badly and breathing heavily.

"We need to head to Gothi's quick!" Dad warned, Fishlegs questioned why and that when Dad let the cat out the bag.

"I think the arrow in Tsuna's shoulder was poisoned" Oh Thor, this was all my fault. If I hadn't wanted to find that stupid island then this never would have happened. I called Toothless who knew what to do and we sped to Berk leaving the others behind but I knew they wouldn't mind.

I quickly flew to Gothi's and yelled for her, when she saw Tsuna she let me in and I put Tsuna on the bed before being ushered out. I sat on the stairs with Toothless besides me, trying to comfort my worries. I pet his head while staring into the distance.

"This is all my fault," Toothless disagreed, but I carried on, "I got us all into this mess," Toothless cooed sadly in response and we waited for 20 minutes before the other arrived.

"Hiccup!" It was Astrid, "how's Tsuna?" I told her I didn't know, they could all see my guilt and dad and Gobber tried to reassure that it wasn't my fault.

"Actually, it kinda was his fault. He's the one who wanted to go to the Island," Tuffnut said which got him a hit to the head and the others told me not to listen to him.

It had the opposite effect and I exploded, "No, he's right! It is my fault!" I let out all my emotions; the anger, hate, disgust, sadness and the guilt. "If I hadn't of wanted to find other Night Furies for Toothless then we would never of find the fake map, if I had gone with you guys originally then we may not of been captured and Alvin wouldn't have slapped him across the deck," there was some gasps at this bit of information, "if I hadn't taken Alvin's to the taunts to the heart then we could have left the island with Mildew and an uninjured Tsuna!" I was panting at this point and on the verge of tears as I realised the person I loved may be dying because of my mistakes.

Astrid was about to comfort me when Gothi opened the door telling us Tsuna is now fine and awake. She wrote something else in the sand and Gobber translated.

"Tsuna wants ta speak with ya," he told me and everyone left, telling me to speak with him and rid of my worries.

I took in a deep breath and entered the room with Toothless trailing behind. Tsuna was sitting up, a bandage wrapped round his head and I could see bandages around his shoulder peek from under his tunic, he wasn't wearing his shawl. He even had bandages wrapped around his arms which made me feel worse.

'How many injuries did he get while we were there?' The fact that I didn't know how much he was injured, made me wonder what I was thinking at the time.

"Hey," I said lamely, he looked to me and said 'hey' back. There was an awkward silence between us. Tsuna decided to end it. He told me to come closer so I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hiccup, I heard your rant and I'm hear to tell you it wasn't your fault," I opened my mouth to object but he put his finger to my lips, silencing me, "you couldn't have known that the Isle of Night was a trap. All you wanted was for Toothless to have a companion besides you. There is always going to be trouble, in some cases some may be injured or even killed but you need to know that it is unavoidable and you can't blame yourself when something goes wrong. Hiccup, don't beat yourself over what happened because I'm okay, learn from these incidents and don't guilt yourself into changing," he removed his finger from my lips, but I was left speechless.

"I-I... thank you," I stammered out, he smiled before calling Toothless over who was sitting in the corner of the room, watching the scene unfold. He practically skipped over to the bed in excitement. Once got close enough he licked Tsuna's cheek, wary of the bandages, and got a few giggles from the injured boy.

"I'm sorry that there was no Isle of Night, Toothless," Tsuna said sadly while petting him.

"But, hey, there's nothing wrong with being one of a kind, right?" I added on, cheering the both of them up. The door opened and we looked to see Astrid standing in the door way.

"Sorry, but would you come on? It's Bork week and the parades starting," ah, completely forgot about that. Tsuna told us to go and that he'd be watching from Gothi's.

I headed outside and all the riders mounted their dragons and the air show started. We flew all over Berk, Tsuna waved at us from Gothi's home and that was when I was glad for all the friends and family I had by my side.


	13. The Night and the Fury

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

"Okay, gang, over here," Hiccup called, "tomorrow's training mission was actually Astrid's idea, so I will let her explain," that got the rest of the teens groaning, offending the Viking girl as they complained that she always made it hard and listed her previous ideas.

"Hand-to-Claw combat?" Fishlegs brought up his bandaged hand.

"Spine-Dodging?" Snotlout stated.

"Hot Lava-Swimming?" Tuffnut said, making the riders wonder what he was talking about.

"We never did that," Astrid deadpanned.

"Yeah, but you should've," he smirked, "way better than Hand-to-Claw combat."

"I have to admit Astrid, your training missions are a little too unrealistic for a normal person to do," Tsuna admitted, sheepishly.

Astrid rolled her eyes at his response and tried to reassure the others, "Well, this mission is easy. Dragon Island. You just have to go from this beach on the East side to this cave on the West side." The other riders muttered that it didn't seem to hard and that's when she dropped the bomb on them.

"At night. With no camping gear. And no dragons," every point she said made them groan louder. Snotlout questioned why such a thing was necessary.

"To work on our stealth skills and our wild dragon defence," She said and Hiccup was quick to agree with her.

"Astrid's right. We all know how strong we are _with_ our dragons, but we have to be able to survive and defend ourselves if we ever get separated with them," his reasonable logic frustrated the riders as they knew he was right.

"Trust me. It'll be fun!" Astrid tell them, but the teens don't believe her.

 **Tsuna's P.O.V**

 **Time Skip**

We arrived at Dragon Island, dead at night, on the east beach. We all lit up our lanterns and the others checked if their weapons were in top shape.

"Okay, one of us will have to skip the drill and take the dragons to the cave on the other side of the island. That way they won't try and help us," the second Hiccup said that, a wild Nadder appeared, attacking us, but the other dragons protected us and drove the Nadder away.

"Just like that. Ok! So, who's going to watch the dragons?" Fishlegs tried to volunteer, but was cut off by Tuffnut. There was a small disagreement between the two but Tuffnut won as Hiccup agreed that Fishlegs needed the experience. This caused the larger viking to sulk as he could find no fault in Hiccup's logic.

The riders began to say their goodbyes to their dragons. Toothless tried to follow his rider but Hiccup tried to turn him around.

"No-no-no-no-no, Toothless. You have to go with Tuffnut," he says, "I can't believe I'm saying this either, but, uh, he's the boss!"

Tuffnut took this in pride, "That's right! You heard that! Boss-man! Head Honcho. The Big...Boss-Honcho...Guy. The Honch-Boss," he was trying so hard to find different synonyms. "Hey, anybody know where this cave is?" Everyone stopped and stared at him in disbelief.

He announced that he was joking, but that didn't reassure us as he then said he didn't know himself if he was joking. He then began to leave with the dragons following him, but before they got out of ear-shot I yelled out, "Barf, Belch! Babysit Tuffnut!"

 _"No promises! Especially if he starts telling those lame scary stories!"_ They yelled back at me.

"This training mission is going to fail," I admit out loud as the others were heading into the forest. Hiccup told me to have faith in Tuffnut but I knew he would most likely going to fall asleep and the dragons would sneak out. And I didn't need my HI to know that would happen.

I saw Fishlegs hadn't moved an inch and he tried to play it off by using the excuse of coming up with a plan. Hiccup tried to convince Fishlegs that he could do this but he had a mini tantrum, breaking my patience. "Fishlegs!" I spoke, sharply, "the sooner you do this, the sooner you see Meatlug and the sooner you go back home, lying in bed with her licking your toes," that certainly motivated him.

Before Hiccup could leave, I grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek, whispering, "I'll see you later," then jogged ahead into the forest.

I was on my own.

 **3rd Person's P.O.V**

 **With Astrid**

Astrid was running her way across the island when she crossed paths with a Nadder.

"Ok, a wild Nadder. Should be simple! Move to the blind spot, and-" the Nadder tried to keep its eyes on Astrid and brought out its tail spines.

"Playing the spine game, huh?" This amused her and the Nadder threw it's spines at her, but Astrid somersaults out the way.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asks, but the Nadder loses interest in her and walks away, allowing Astrid to move forward.

 **With Snotlout**

Snotlout jumped onto a large rock, "Hya! Snotlout Jorgenson." He jumps on a couple more rocks, "hoo! Ha! Super-Viking," he lays down on a fallen log, "at home in the wilderness, and-AHHH!" He screamed as he slipped off the log and fell into the water.

He pulled himself out the water and saw a flock of Terrors appear out the bushes. Naturally, he thought it would be a good idea to bait on them, "Alright. Bring it on, Wild Dragons! I'm ready for you!"

The flock came closer, "Ok, you want some? You want a piece of Snotlout?! Bring it on, you little-AHHHH!" The Terrors, patience snapping, attacked him, causing him to fall back into the water.

 **With Ruffnut**

Ruffnut was making her way through the forest warily when a Nightmare crossed her path. "Monstrous Nightmare - Fast in a straight line; Bad at turns! He's probably just as afraid of me as I am of him, right?! Nope! I'm definitely more afraid of him!"

She threw away her spear and ran in the opposite direction with the dragon chasing her. "Left! Left!" She shouted, running round a tree, only to come back to the Nightmare who was standing still. "Uhh, right! Right!" She runs round the same tree the other way, coming back to the Nightmare again.

"It's like he's inside my head!" She runs away from him again but this time the Nightmare didn't chase her, but was instead wondering if he should be amused or confused at the stupidity of the Viking.

 **With Fishlegs**

"Cold and miserable and-" Fishlegs was ranting to himself when there was a rustle in the bushes, startling him.

"What was that?! Who's there?!" He looked around some more before, reluctantly, walking on.

"Thanks Astrid. My death will be on your hands," a Typhoomerang appeared behind Fishlegs causing him to let out a high pitched scream.

 **With Tuffnut**

"Scratch, scratch! Who stole my golden hook?! Scratch, scratch! And he turns and he says 'YOU DID!'" Pointing to Meatlug. The dragons were unimpressed.

 _"Make it stop!"_ Hookfang moaned, _"How do you two deal with this?"_ He asked.

 _"We learnt to live with it. Besides, Ruffnut usually saves us,"_ the Zippleback heads said in unison. They were indifferent to Tuffnut attempt on scaring the dragons as they were use to his eccentric behaviour.

 _"The stories Tsuna tells are way more interesting,"_ Toothless pitched in, missing both his humans.

"Ooh, tough cave," Tuffnut said. Toothless seeing an opportunity, tried to sneak away, but was caught by Tuffnut. Again.

"Hey, hey! Going somewhere?" He asked, annoying Toothless as he turned back to sit with the dragons. Tuffnut started a speech about worrying about your partner, then went on about how he liked when it when Ruffnut was in danger and finally explained how he would not shirk his responsibilities but the dragons, bored with the unnecessary speech, fell asleep.

"Sleeping?! Your all sleeping. Huh. Not a bad idea," he then lied down and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V.**

Seeing two Gronckles who were fighting and in the way, I threw a few quartz in their direction, "Quartz! You guys are so predictable," I looked over the valley and saw a fire in the distance.

"Are you-campfire?! Really?! How is this stealthy?" I head to the campfire, intending to give Snotlout a piece of my mind. It didn't take long to reach the camp site so I looked around and said, "ok, come on out. Show yourself, Snotlout, and I will go easy on you-" I was tackled from the side and was surprised to see, "Dagur?!" He looked ecstatic to see me so picked me up and hugged me tightly, for some strange reason.

"Hiccup, old friend! You're alive!" He started laughing and I, too laughed, albeit awkwardly.

"Uhh, last time I checked. So, uh, haven't seen you since-" he put me down and finished by sentence.

"Since you saved me from that dragon attack back on Berk! You fought off a Night Fury!"

"Oh. Right. Yes, the dragon attack!" Remembering the so called 'dragon attack.'

Dagur unsheathed his sword and swings it, "And you were like 'bam!' 'Wham!' And then you were all 'Dagur, save yourself!' and I was like, 'What?! Ok! I'm outta here!', but you stayed! And then you must've-" Dagur stopped mid-sentence and looks to me, suspiciously, while pointing his sword in my direction.

"So... what are you doing here?" He asks me, taking a step closer to me.

"What am I doing here?" I mutter to myself, desperately trying to come up with a plausible explanation.

He was still pointing the sword in my direction, "Don't answer that! I know _exactly_ what you're doing here." I was nervous but tried to play it off, "Uh, you-you do?"

"Oh yeah, I do. You're here for the same reason I am, Hiccup. You're here... to hunt dragons!" The moment he said that, a huge wave of relief overcame my body and I relaxed.

"Ok! You got me! That's what I am here for – All by myself!" He got up into my face making me take a step back and said, "so, whatever happened to that Night Fury, Hiccup?"

"Oh yeah, well, just. Bad news, uh – It got away," he didn't look disappointed but delighted and grabbed my shoulders, "that's great news!"

"It is?!" I had no idea how that was great news.

Dagur nods wildly and threw his arm around me, "Yes! New plan! You and I are going to hunt 'the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.' We are going to take down that Night Fury once and for all!"

"Uhh... ok?"

He suddenly pushed me to the ground and began to howl loudly before encouraging me to howl as well. Since I was still disturbed by his presence, I made a poor attempt on howling.

There was a rustle in the bushes making Dagur jump into action, because he was so into the hunt he didn't realise that it was a person and not a dragon.

"Snotlout, campfire is not stealthy-HIIEE!" Out from the bushes was Tsuna, looking annoyed, who was tackled to the ground by Dagur, holding an arrow above his head, intending to kill whatever was underneath him without checking what it was.

The second I knew what Dagur was going to do, I sprinted to grab the arm that held the arrow, preventing him from, unintentionally, killing Tsuna. At the same time, Tsuna grabbed a random rock and bashed it in his face, knocking Dagur to the side and he yelped at the sudden pain.

I didn't care about him, but focused on Tsuna who looked terrified at his near-death experience as he was hyperventilating and his eyes were dilated with fear. The moment he realised it was Dagur who nearly killed him, he snapped.

"What is wrong with you?!" Tsuna yelled in ire, "you could've killed me!" I helped him up, which he accepted, and brushed some dirt of his clothes whilst checking for any other injuries. Luckily, there was none I could spot.

Dagur whipped his head in our direction when he heard Tsuna's voice. He looked thrilled on seeing Tsuna, momentarily forgetting he nearly killed him, "Tsuna! What are you doing here?"

"Trying not to get killed by you!" He yelled in response, angry at his calm demeanour when he nearly took his life. He ignored Tsuna's outburst by trying to explain that he thought Tsuna was a dragon which was why he tackled him (Tsuna) and that Tsuna had impressed Dagur with 'her' incredible strength.

Dagur gestured for us to sit by him on the fallen log, I guess he was hoping that Tsuna would next to him but was thoroughly disappointed when Tsuna grabbed my hand and made me sit between them, paying him no attention. Dagur looked confused and began to question the brunette which made him flinch.

"Tsuna, what are you doing here? Weren't you allergic to blood?" Ah, that lie he told the Beserkers chief to stop him from killing Barf and Belch.

"I-" Tsuna had no idea what he would say but when he looked to me, his face brightened, "I'm here because of Hiccup! I was worried he'd get killed. I mean, look at him!" Gesturing to my lack of muscles, Dagur seemed to accept that answer and rubbed salt into my wounds by retelling all my weak points.

I glared at Tsuna for that comment and he gave me a sheepish look while whispering sorry. I let him off for now but I will get my revenge on him later.

Dagur focused on his sword as we sat by the fire, "Hiccup, ever since I left Berk, I haven't been able to stop... thinking about you..." he admitted which made me very uncomfortable, "well that's... kinda strange. Well, I'm flattered!" I stress out, Tsuna's grip on my hand tightened.

Dagur looks at me with a disgusted expression, "Not _you_ personally, although Tsuna was always in my thoughts. What I mean is you and that Night Fury! It's like you-you knew that dragon! You were inside its head, rattling its cage, and that, my muscularly-challenged friend, that's when I decided I needed to know about dragons, too! So I came here, and I learned about them one by one."

Dagur pulled out a Nadder spin, "The Deadly Nadder. Got this in the leg. It was awesoommmme," he sang, he then threw it away and pointed to a dragon skull that was mounted onto a spear. "The Monstrous Nightmare. Look at it! Not so monstrous now, are you?" Tsuna covered his mouth, horrified seeing the skull, tears were welling up in his eyes. I became angry and that's when Dagur pulled out a leg of meat.

"And don't even get me started on the Gronckle-"

I cut him off, "Uhh, i-i-is that-?!" I gestured to the leg in disgust.

"No, it's... yak," he said, calmly before getting re-excited, "anyway, those big boys are quicker than you'd think-" Dagur was once again interrupted, but this time it was due to a roar in the distance. He dropped the meat and jumps up from the log armed with his crossbow. He was looking around wildly, aiming to kill any moving target.

"Whoa... nice crossbow," Tsuna mumbled, looking at it warily.

"My hunting weapon of choice. You carry-" Dagur turns back to us and frowns at our lack of weapons. "Hmm, just a... shield? And Tsuna, nothing?" I began to fiddle with my shield while trying to quell his suspicions, "yeah, Yeah, just-just a shield. Just a plain old shield," while Tsuna reminded him of her 'reaction' to blood which he accepted, no question.

"Very... ornate. My sister had one like that. I myself have never felt the need to hide in combat," Dagur lets our a loud, crazy battle cry making me and Tsuna jump, before turning back to the woods with his crossbow.

"Well, that wasn't disturbing(!)" Tsuna says to me, sarcastically, making sure Dagur didn't hear.

"Yeah... so, just how long have you been out here, Dagur?" He was more... well, berserk than normal. He continued to act as if he's hunting something, "Couple of days – Weeks, maybe. Hard to tell. It's all a blur when you're on the hunt. Gotta focus," he suddenly spins around and grabs the side of my head, tightly.

"EYES FRONT, LITTLE MAN!" He yells and I wince in pain.

"Argh! Hey, maybe you should take a little break," Dagur releases my head and I rub the sore part.

"Not till I take out that Night Fury! I know it's on this island, Hiccup. I can feel it!" Dagur puts his hand over his heart, "Right... here," Dagur turns back to me, grabs my hand and places it down over his heart.

"You feel it too," he puts my hand over my own heart, never letting it go, "don't you, Hiccup?"

 **"** Ahh, I-I... no. I just feel really... awkward," I was really uncomfortable with how close Dagur was being, it didn't help when Tsuna sniggered at my discomfort without doing a thing to help me. That traitor.

Dagur stared at me before he begins to laugh, he let go of me and I fell to the ground but he doesn't stop laughing. "You-You bring the funny, Hiccup! I'll give you that! I'm gonna grab my gear. Then, we're gonna get us that Night Fury... Brother."

"Brother?!" Tsuna and I say, surprised.

"That's right! You and me," Dagur walked away while I stayed on the ground, still in shock at what he said.

"Aaaaand the awkwardness continues..." I drawl as Tsuna helps me up.

"No kidding" he added.

 **Tsuna's P.O.V.**

Dagur, Hiccup and I are walking across Dragon Island together, we were on a hunt for a Night Fury. There was some rustles in the bushes and Dagur pulled out his crossbow.

"Shh! That could be him!" Dagur warned.

"No, it sounds too big," Hiccup corrects him, a dragon roars close by so Dagur grabs me and Hiccup and pulls us behind cover as a Monstrous Nightmare appears. Once the dragon flies past, we step out into open again.

"You're right. I'm taking him down anyway, just for fun," Dagur whispers in glee, but I knock the crossbow so he misses the shot. He turns to me in anger.

"How dare you?!" He seethed and Hiccup came to my rescue.

"She had to! The Night Fury... would've... smelled it," Dagur backed away, looking a bit surprised, "they can do that?"

Hiccup nods confidently, "Oh, yes. Ohh, excellent sense of smell. It would've sensed danger and fled."

"Look at the three us! You, this little runt of a ... well, you know what you are, Tsuna, a girl who treads through the land with no weapons and no fear and me! Dagur the Deranged!" He puts his hands on our shoulders, "who would've ever thought we'd make such a formidable team?!"

"Not me, that's for sure," I mutter while Hiccup laughed, nervously. Dagur nods before walking off, pulling me and Hiccup along. It was another half an hour before we crossed paths with Snotlout which disappoints Dagur. Once Snotlout sees me and Hiccup, he approaches us, thankfully.

"Hiccup, Tsuna! Whoa, am I glad to see you guys! You would not believe what I've been through! This place is _crawling_ with wild dragons!" He exclaimed

"Yep. It's called 'Dragon Island', Snotlout," Hiccup reminded him. Snotlout finally notices Dagur who is looking bored.

"Dagur! What are you doing here?" Snotlout exclaimed, ecstatic at seeing him.

"Snot... hat, is it?" Dagur said in disdain, making Snotlout look at the ground in embarrassment as he looked to the ground in embarrassment.

"Snot _lout_. It's Snotlout."

Dagur rolls his eyes, "Whatever," he leans closer to Hiccup and mutters, "thought you said you were here alone."

"I thought I was! Snotlout, why you were supposed to stay at base camp!" Hiccup says, over dramatically confusing Snotlout. "While I am hunting dragons here in the forest..."

He looked more confused, "You're doing what in the where?!" He exclaimed loudly

"Not the sharpest arrow in the quiver, is he?"Dagur chided as walked away.

"Not even close," Hiccup agreed, we watched Dagur walk away and when he was out of hearing range Hiccup and I turn back to Snotlout.

"Play along! We can't let Dagur know about the dragons! He'll try to... take their skulls as his trophies!" I warned.

"Wait. You mean..?" Snotlout looked sick at the thought. I nodded, knowing what he was going to say. We walked after Dagur, not wanting to leave the psycho on his own. There was another howl close by so we stopped and tried to figure out the direction it was from when we heard Snotlout screaming, along with someone else.

"Fishlegs, would'ya look?! It's Dagur! Who-Who is also out hunting dragons, just like us," Hiccup exclaimed, fakely. Snotlout jumped in enthusiastically "Yes! We are Dragon Hunters – out hunting dragons!" Dagur looked to us, befuddled.

"Hiccup, your definition of alone... and mine, are very different. But perhaps, this one," he slaps his hand on the side of Fishlegs' face, "can help us-"

Snotlout interrupted him "Hunt dragons, cause that's what we are doing! Hunting-" he's way too obvious.

"Dragons," Hiccup finished.

"Ok. Got it," Fishlegs acknowledged, Dagur walked away and then that's when I elbowed Snotlout in the stomach, whispering, "dial it down, you're making it obvious we're hiding something," we begin to argue back and forth with Fishlegs trying to intervene but failing, miserably.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V.**

Dagur and I watched the scene but weren't close enough to hear which worked in our favour. Dagur looked at Tsuna fondly and I didn't want to know what he was thinking.

"You know Hiccup, after we hunt the Night Fury I'm going to use its scales to make Tsuna a cloak," I told him that was nice but wondered where he was going with this, "it will be a wonderful gift when I propose to her," I choked on my spit when I heard that.

"P-p-propose?!" I stuttered, nearly shouting.

"Yes, she'll make a wonderful wife to the current Berserker chief, me, Dagur the Deranged!" He cackled, making me angry.

"Tsuna won't accept your proposal!" I spat out which Dagur took offence to and loomed over me, threateningly.

"Why not?" He demanded, he was trying to scare me but that wouldn't work.

"Because she's mine, Tsuna's my bo-girlfriend," I winced hoping Dagur didn't realise that I was about to say boyfriend. Luckily, he didn't notice my blunder.

"Oh really?" Dagur glared at me but I glared back just as fiercely then, all of a sudden, Dagur bursts out laughing. I asked him what was so funny.

"You!" He convulsed, "you're finally becoming a real Viking! A year ago, you would dread seeing me but now you're talking back to me and challenging me. For a girl?! You've certainly grown Hiccup, " he picked me up and hugged me! This day is getting worser by the second. "But know this, brother," he put me down and gave me a spine-chilling grin, "I won't give up just because you finally grew a spine after all these years. Tsuna will be mine, right now," he then called Tsuna.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Dagur grabbed Tsuna's hand and kneeled down, making all of us look at him in disbelief.

'Is he seriously going to propose to him?' I thought, incredulously.

 **Tsuna's P.O.V.**

"Tsuna," he said romantically, making me dread what his next words were, "we haven't known each other very long, but since we met in Berk I fell for you on sight. For the time we have been apart, I couldn't get out of my head so that's why it would be your honour to be my bride." There was a muted thud behind me.

I was shell-shocked and I knew everyone else was. Dagur looked up to me expectantly so I gave him the most intelligent response I could give in that moment.

"Huh?"

He pretended not to hear that, "Think about it!" He jumped up to his feet, "it would be so much better to marry me and become apart of the glorious Berserker Tribe instead of staying at crummy, old Berk."

"Crummy?!" Hiccup cried out in disbelief before proceeding to argue with Dagur while I was left standing in the dust with mind still trying to comprehend what was happening. I turned around to find Snotlout looking back and forth from me to Hiccup and Dagur, jaw-dropped, while Fishlegs had long since past out. That explains the thud I heard earlier.

I turn back to where Hiccup and Dagur were arguing and interrupted them.

"Ah Dagur?" I say hesitantly, "I-I'm flattered but I'm... with Hiccup," he got up in my face and questioned why I was with a runt instead of a real man. I freaked out as I had no idea what to do next as my next words or actions could set off this psychopath on a killing spree. Luckily, Hiccup came to my rescue.

"Dagur, Tsuna made her choice, there's no reason to start an argument," Hiccup insisted that Dagur should not cause any more problems so Dagur let the matter drop.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V.**

We carried on walking, albeit in awkward silence, before Dagur started making conversation with me, while still pointing his crossbow at anything that moves.

"You know, we're a lot alike, Hiccup," he says, absentmindedly.

"Really? How-How-How's that?" I stammered out, wondering how we are alike.

"Well, we're both born leaders," he states.

"Oh yeah! He's right about that," Fishlegs agreed.

"Sons of chiefs..." he trails off.

"Yeah! That's true," I acknowledge without giving him another thought.

"... who had to be eliminated, so we could gain control!"

"Yes," I say without thinking and Tsuna gasps my name, confusing me until I repeated Dagur's words in my head, "wait-what?! No. No! My-My Dad hasn't been... eliminated from anything!" I vehemently tried to rectify my mistake.

"But he could! Easily! Just say the word and-" Dagur sounded so excited about my dad dying. He fires his crossbow which rips Fishlegs' lantern out of his hand and pins it to a tree . Fishlegs, Snotlout and Tsuna freeze, staring at the pinned lantern as Dagur smiles.

"Yeah, that's... something to think about..." I murmured. A bush rustles and Dagur spins around, motioning me to crouch down and stay quiet. I instruct the others to do the same thing.

Dagur sighed and glanced to me, "Ah, which one of your friends is it going to be this time?"

"It's... hard to say," I admit, knowing it could either be Ruffnut or Astrid. I heard a familiar roar making all of us look up with wide eyes. Dagur leaps out of the way of a plasma blast as Toothless' head appears above some bushes.

Dagur looks at me in delight, "The Night Fury! Hiccup! My Brother! You've done it! You've led me right to it!" Toothless growls menacingly as Dagur points his crossbow back at him, while I look on in horror.

"Arrow... meet dragon. Dragon, meet-" he was about to shoot when I interrupted him. "No-No, Dagur, wait! I... would like to do it."

"I SAW HIM FIRST!" Dagur whined, annoyed as he turns to me.

I grab his crossbow and countered, "Yes, but I led you to him!"

He grabs his crossbow back indignantly, "But I brought the crossbow! All you brought was that useless ornate shield! Now! Stand aside," he shoved me out of the way.

Dagur takes a few steps forward, but is attacked by a small flock of Terrible Terrors. While Dagur is distracted, I turn to Toothless to signal him to run but he wasn't there! Tsuna runs up to me and whispers that he already signalled Toothless to run when I was arguing with Dagur who finally gets rid of the Terrors and Astrid walks up to him.

"What's wrong with you?! I almost had those Terrible Terrors. They were right in my hands!" She ranted but he showed no interest in her anger.

"Terrors-Schmerrors. We're hunting a Night Fury here!" He turns to me "Did you leave anyone back on Berk?!"


	14. Last Day

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

When I woke up this morning, I knew it was my last day in Berk. This was the day I was both hoping and dreading for. I love being on Berk and I loved Hiccup but I was missing everyone back home, my mum, my friends, even Reborn!

Since it was my last day then I'll make it as memorable as possible. There was a knock on the door so I opened it to find Hiccup standing outside with Toothless peeking from behind him.

"Hey Tsuna, do you want to come by the academy, if you're up to it?" he asked and I told him yes. We mounted Toothless and made our way to the academy where most of the riders had already arrived.

"Where's the twins?" Hiccup asked immediately, knowing that they'd be out causing trouble. As soon as he said that, they came running into the academy, smirking and high fiving each other.

"I don't even wanna know," Hiccup deadpanned as he faced away from those two, not wanting to know what prank they pulled.

"Well, now that we're all here, lets start with dragon training," today's lesson went almost smoothly, there was still some bumps along the road like how Hookfang set Snotlout on fire again, twice, and the twins not taking the lesson seriously at all. Somehow, we managed to finish.

Hiccup let out a heavy sigh, "Ok, now that's over and done with. What do guys want to do now?" There was a lot of 'I don't knows' from everyone so I decided to make their choices.

"Hey, why don't we have a picnic?" I suggest, making everyone look towards me, "I mean, we always get into some kind of trouble-"

"You mean, _you and Hiccup_ always get into some kind of trouble," Snotlout interjected. Astrid punched him so he'd shut up and let me finish, I gave her a curt nod in thanks.

"Anyway, wouldn't it be nice if we just took a day to relax and have fun without worrying about being attacked at any given moment?" My idea had merit and everyone was agreeing except the twins who just wanted to cause more destruction.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ruffnut moaned.

"Yeah, we wanna needlessly destroy other peoples property," Tuffnut added in whiny tone.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" I insisted, eagerly making Hiccup and Astrid suspicious of my strange behaviour.

"Hey Tsuna, why are you so insistent on the picnic?" Astrid inquired and I flinched which didn't go unnoticed by the riders.

"Well, I know this is short notice, but I'm leaving Berk today and I just wanted to spend a whole day with you guys in peace," that certainly got a reaction from everyone.

"Seriously?!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"You can't leave!" Fishlegs wailed and on the verge of tears.

"Why now, all of a sudden?!" Astrid cried.

"Don't go!" The twins shouted in unison.

The dragons were having the same reactions as their riders and crowded around me, trying to convince me to stay.

 _"You can't leave! We're surrounded by idiots and you're one of the few who actually has intelligence!"_ Hookfang panicked.

 _"Please don't leave!"_ Meatlug begged.

 _"What happened that led to this decision? Did someone pick on you? Tell us and we'll blast them sky high!"_ Stormfly promised.

 _"Nooo! We'll stop the twins from destroying everything on site! Just don't go!"_ Barf and Belch yelled in unison.

 _"Tsuna, why do you want to leave? Do you not like it here?"_ Toothless cooed sadly, making me feel extremely guilty.

"It's not that I don't like it here. Quite the contrary, I love Berk and hanging out with you guys, but I miss my home and my old friends and family," that got everyone to quieten down and I turned to face Hiccup, who didn't say a word yet.

"So you really want to go home?" He kept his head down so I had no idea what expression he was making. I said yes and started to apologise but he cut me off

"Well then, we have no choice but to throw you a going away party like you've never seen before," he lifted his head and smiled. He wasn't upset in the slightest. He faced the others.

"Alright team, let's make this the best party ever. We need to tell the village and get everything prepared. Lets go!" Everyone mounted their dragons and we headed to the village to inform everyone of the news.

Everyone had the same reaction but ultimately knew that they had no right to force me to stay and were very enthusiastic on giving me the best last day on Berk.

It was a very hectic day.

Everyone was running back and forth, trying to get the food and decorations in place at the Great Hall. I wasn't allowed in there since it was a surprise so Hiccup took me for a ride with Toothless for a few hours. Before we could leave a few kids came up to me asking if they could borrow my dress which confused me but I told them it was at Gothi's and they could use it as long as they were careful with it.

Hiccup and I visited a few islands that he knew was safe and spend our last moments together.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V.**

The last island we visited was Healer's Island, I informed Tsuna about all the medicines that grew here. Toothless was bouncing all around the field, chasing a butterfly. Now was the best time to question him, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach when he said he was going back home.

"Tsuna?" He 'hmm'ed to show he was listening, "are you going to come back to Berk?"

He flinched and ducked his head "O-Of course!" The stutter told me otherwise and I grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at me.

"Tsuna, tell me the truth," I said, firmly and he teared up slightly, making me release his shoulders in shock as I believed that I scared him or made him think that I was angry.

"I don't know," he admitted before I could say anything. "I don't know if I can come back or if I'll be allowed," I asked him why he was going back to his home town when he wasn't liked by his people. He gave me a knowing smile.

"Hiccup, why didn't you leave your Tribe with Toothless? Apparently, everyone believed that you were just a useless kid and you were disowned temporarily when they found out about Toothless," I protested immediately

"They were my Tribe! I couldn't let themselves get killed by the Red Death just because they were too stubborn! Everyone's family!"

"You just answered your own question. The people waiting for me to return are my family, I can't abandon them because I know that there are people who love and care for me." I was left speechless but after a few minutes, I found my voice.

"I'll wait for you then," I say, my voice filled with determination, Tsuna whipped his head in shock and pointed out that he may never come back. "I'll still wait for you, no matter what, even if takes a hundred years, " I promise and I never make promises I can't keep. He looked so touched, his hands covered his mouth and before I knew it, he leapt onto me, arms wrapping tight around my neck.

"Oomph!" I fell on my back, the air in my lungs woosh in out and I became winded. Hearing this, Tsuna spluttered out apologies and made move to get off me but I yanked him back down, our lips connecting and I wrapped my arms around his waist. This wasn't any normal kiss but one filled with so much pent-up passion finally being released, our tongues rubbing and clashing sloppily as we tried to fight for dominance. We stayed like that until our lungs begged for air and when we separated there was a string of saliva which still connected us. We were both red and panting hard but we didn't stop there and made-out for a while until Toothless interrupted.

He appeared on the right side of our faces, snorting out bursts of hot air. Tsuna and I sat up, wondering what was wrong which I voiced but he gave me a mischievous look before attacking my face with his tongue.

"Wha-! Eww, eww, eww! Stop, you know that doesn't wash out!" I was trying to get away from the Night Fury who seemed so insistent on licking me death. Tsuna did nothing to help and was instead laughing at my misfortune!

"Toothless, get Tsuna!" Tsuna froze, allowing Toothless a chance to pounce on him.

"Hiee! Toothless, that tickles! Stop, please!" Tsuna squealed as he tried to shove Toothless off of him but his scrawny arms were no match for the Night Fury and was covered head-to-toe in slobber.

"Alright bud, I think he's suffered enough," I say in mirth. I look up to the sky and realise it was time that we got back to Berk. We mounted Toothless and the journey back to Berk was in silence as we didn't know what to say to each other.

 **Tsuna's P.O.V.**

 **Time Skip**

When we arrived on Berk, we headed straight to the Great Hall where we could hear the villagers poorly attempt to shush each other. Hiccup rolled his eyes as I giggled at how loud they were being. Hiccup opened the door and everyone roared

"Surprise!" Making both of us and Toothless jump at the sound. Everyone came running though the riders were the closest and patting and/or hugging me. The festivities began and boy, were they festive. It hadn't even 5 minutes before the adults were chugging down their mead and getting drunk. Even Stoick and Gobber were having a drinking competition as the Vikings circling them were chanting "Chug! Chug! Chug!"

There was a huge feast prepared with a lot of smug women who were proud with themselves for preparing such a huge feast in such a short amount of time. And they deserved the praise since the banquet looked amazing. The tables in the centre of the room was filled with a great deal of dishes. Beef, mutton, lamb, goat, pork, fish-based dishes and had even included fruits and vegetables.

While in the middle of eating, the children gathered everyone's attention by a announcing that they were going to do a play.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this play is based and dedicated to Berk's power couple, Hiccup and Tsuna! A Viking love story," Gustav announced, smugly. He was wearing clothes similar to Hiccup and had a metal tube around his left leg symbolising Hiccup's metal leg. I choke on my buttermilk once I heard that, I knew that I was going to be utterly mortified at the end.

"I will play Hiccup while Mary plays Tsuna. Torhild plays as Astrid, Arne as Fishlegs, Rolf as Snotlout and Eirik and Hilde as the twins. Cade as Stoick and Brynn as Gobber and Maarav as Toothless" all the kids performing were overexcited and had great costumes which matched the people they were playing. Mary was wearing my kimono but it was way too big on her so it trailed behind her.

 **3rd Person's P.O.V.**

 **The play**

"Not long ago, there lived an extremely scrawny Viking by the name of Hiccup in the village of Berk," Geir, the narrator, started off but was cut off.

"Scrawny?!" Hiccup interrupted, sounding scandalised, gaining chuckles from the audience and teasing from the riders. Geir pretended he didn't hear that and carried on.

"One day, Hiccup decided to go on a ride with his faithful companion, Toothless and came across a beautiful maiden washed ashore," Gustav and Maarav, who was wearing a black box representing Toothless, marched towards Mary who was lying on the floor. Toothless was not impressed with the costume.

"He fell for her bad, but Hiccup didn't realise that his one true love was actually male," upon hearing 'one true love' both Hiccup and Tsuna glanced at each other and blushed heavily when their eyes met before scooting away from one another slightly. "No one could blame him since the so-called 'maiden' looked nothing like a guy," Tsuna whined slightly hearing this.

"Hiccup, bewitched by her beauty, sought to take her home but when he tried to pick her up, this happened-" Gustav made move to pick up Mary bridal style but he grunting noisily as he struggled to pick her up. Eventually, he fell back sighing loudly and wiping away the imaginary sweat from his brow.

"He was unable to hold the fair maiden in his arms, whether this was cause he was way too weak to handle her weight or she was just too heavy is unknown," this instigated another bout of laughter from the Vikings.

Tsuna planted his face onto the table muttering, "Kill me now."

"If I have to suffer from this then you should as well," Hiccup replied, blandly.

"Somehow, he managed to get the maiden to the village where he awoke and told the inhabitants his name but not his gender. His beauty was known to everyone and had men fighting for his hand. Poor Hiccup believed he was unworthy for Tsuna's hand," Gustav turned away from Mary who was lightly being yanked by Rolf and Eirik.

"But unbeknownst to him, Tsuna had the same thoughts towards him," Mary shoved off the two boys before clasping her hands together and putting them on her cheek as she stared longingly at Gustav's back. Gustav then walked away in despair.

"However, Hiccup was encouraged by his father and Gobber to not give up and chase after her," Cade smacked Gustav on the shoulder which sent him tumbling, face-first, into the ground as Cade and Brynn gave out a hearty laugh while Gustav was twitching and groaning loudly from the ground. Hiccup covered his face and let out his own little moan.

"Hiccup, for once in his life, took a stand and asked Tsuna out on a date which went slightly sour once Tsuna informed Hiccup he was male, but they still hooked up" Gustav picked Mary up by her waist and spun her around. He stopped spinning and yelled out "Oh no!" Before falling on his back with Mary still in his arms. He sounded winded and struggled to say, "Ah! Tsuna, what... do you... eat? You're... crushing me!"

Without thinking, Tsuna jumped up from his seat and shrieked, "I'm not that heavy!" Everyone busted their guts when they heard that and turned to face the extremely humiliated brunette who was trying to shrink into his seat. Even the actors in the play were laughing at his misfortune! It took 10 minutes for everyone to calm down and carry on with the play. Hiccup felt bad for Tsuna so took his hand in his own and squeezed it reassuringly when no one was looking.

"They lived happily together in the short time they were together, but all good things must come to an end. Tsuna had to return home which meant she had to leave Berk and Hiccup," Mary hugged Gustav before sitting into a fake boat which was then pulled away by some rope. Mary was waving a hankie as she got further away from Gustav.

"Tsuna returned home to inform his mother that he fell in love and wanted to marry Hiccup. He was given her full support so he returned to Berk as soon as possible and professed all his love to Hiccup. And they lived happily ever after."

'Why are they trying to marry us off?' Hiccup and Tsuna wonder in unison.

All the kids walked up to the front, held each other's hands and bowed while thanking everyone for watching till the end. They got a standing ovation and a lot of clapping from the Vikings.

The children bombarded Hiccup and Tsuna, wanting to know whether or not they liked it. Upon staring into their big, child-like eyes filled with hope they couldn't destroy that innocence.

"It was great," Tsuna admitted though he was still embarrassed.

"Yeah, you worked really hard," Hiccup acknowledged.

The kids high fived each other before running to the tables to carry on eating. They partied for another hour before Tsuna was reminded that he needed to go soon.

 **Tsuna's P.O.V.**

"Hiccup, it's time for me to go," I informed him, he looked sad but went to tell everyone. We all piled out to the harbour where a small boat was prepared for me and I was given gifts by a lot of the villagers. Astrid gave me a pendant with the Viking symbol of protection - The Helm of Awe, Snotlout gave me his 'shiny' from back on Breakneck Bog, the twins gave me their grandfather's... clavicle? Yeah, it's best not to question it. Fishlegs gave me a mini Book of Dragons and Hiccup gave me his sketch book. Inside was sketches of the Berk from an aerial view, the Dragon Academy and of me and the riders with their dragons.

I thanked everyone for the gifts and when I came to Hiccup, I hugged him and he whispered in my ear, "Remember that I'll wait for you," I chuckle and I tell him that I'll try to come back as soon as possible.

I put all of them in the boat and said my final farewells with everyone before setting sail. When I was far enough I stopped rowing and looked at the tiny speck of the island. It was only a matter of a few minutes until I returned home.

As the time dwindled down I reminisced all the adventures I had with the riders and with Hiccup until I heard a familiar poof and was enclosed in pink smoke.

 **One chapter left.**


	15. All's Well That Ends Well

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

When I heard the familiar 'poof' of the bazooka I opened my eyes and saw I was back in my room with Reborn, Shouichi, Spanner, a beat up Giannini and my guardians.

"Jyuudaime! Are you alright?" Gokudera checked me for any injuries and demanded to know if I was ok.

"Hahaha, you really gave us a scare Tsuna," Yamamoto laughed, but his eyes weren't laughing and were scanning my frame.

"Sawada, you look like a girl to the EXTREME!" Onii-san bellowed out.

"For disturbing the peace, I will bite you to death herbivore," Hibari brought out his tonfas and made move to hit Onii-san.

"Kufufu, always itching for fight, aren't you skylark?" Mukuro taunted, starting a fight between the two which they took outside by blasting a hole in the wall. Tsuna wasn't in the mood to reprimand them or mourn for the wall.

"Bossu, what happened to your hair? And what are you wearing?" Chrome inquired shyly as she fiddled with her skirt. Before I could answer I was interrupted by Lambo.

"Gahahaha, this belongs to Lambo-sama now!" Lambo squealed happily as he started to hit something on the side of the boat. I glanced at him, wondering what he was doing and freaked out.

He was using the twins grandfather's clavicle as drumsticks!

"Hiee! Lambo, don't play with those!" I shrieked and dove down to snatch them out of his hand when he dodged by jumping up and landed on my head.

"They're Lambo's now, Dame Tsuna!" He pulled a face then ran out of my room, no doubt planning to cause trouble. I didn't chase him, knowing it would be fruitless to try and get the bones out from his grasp, but Gokudera-kun did.

"You stupid cow! How dare you jump on Jyuudaime's precious head!" There were some crashes and Lambo screaming as he tried to get away from the raging storm guardian. Onii-san chased after Gokudera-kun thinking that they were having a race. We all sweatdropped on hearing the shouts and crashes from downstairs.

"Why were those clavicles in your possession?" Shouichi inquired as he stared out the door.

"They were leaving presents from some weirdos," I admit. Shouichi looked like to wanted to question it more but decided to focus on some more pressing matters.

"Did you get sent to the Viking era?" He scrutinised the clothing I was wearing.

"Kinda," I hint, not really bothered to give a full explanation but that soon changed when I heard a click and a bang went off. A bullet whizzed by, lodging itself into wall. I froze, but so did the other occupants in my room, we all stared at the hole in wall behind me. The second I turned to face the bullet hole, my head felt a little lighter and I realised that the bullet had somehow managed to chop off the excess hair. I wondered how the hell he done that.

"I'm the World's Greatest Hitman, a little haircut is no challenge for me," he said smugly.

'It would be with a bullet!' I shriek mentally.

"And it's rude not to answer your subordinates Dame Tsuna," Reborn threatened, the barrel of his gun still smoking. He had an evil glint in his eyes but I could see the there was a sliver of curiosity. He lifted his gun and turned the safety off in front of me, terrifying me into giving a full explanation so I didn't get shot.

"Hieeee! Don't shoot Reborn! I was staying in a Viking village, but it had also occupied some dragons!" I raised my arms for protection and had my eyes close so I didn't see the others reactions.

"Dragons?" Giannini questioned, wondering if he heard right, but was shot at by Reborn for speaking.

"Who gave you permission to speak?" Reborn threatened, you could hear the glee in his voice as he found another reason to torture the mechanic but said mechanic passed out, frothing at the mouth, before the torture could start.

"Tch, I didn't get to have any more fun," he actually sounded disappointed!

'Do you want to kill him Reborn?!' I shriek in my mind and not out loud, I didn't have a death wish.

"He deserves it since he messed with the 10 year bazooka and sent you away wasting the whole weekend where I could have been tormenti-I mean tutoring you but I won't kill him yet," he really is a mind reader.

"You're just easy to read Dame Tsuna," Reborn quipped, "anyway, since my Dame student has returned you can all go home." Yamamoto and Chrome looked hesitant, but complied with Reborn's order. Chrome made sure to fix the wall with her illusions before departing, I thanked her for that. Shouichi and Spanner rolled Giannini out of the room saying their farewells.

"So what happened there Tsuna?" Reborn looked oddly serious, "you look depressed and it isn't because of me, sadly."

"The village I stayed in was amazing, the people living there were so nice to me and I felt like I was apart of them," I reminisce the time I spent there, "I spent most of my time with the dragon riders and we had so many adventures and got into a lot of trouble."

"Are you going to get to the part where you fell in love with one of the guys?" Reborn asked, amused.

"Like hell I will- wait... how'd you know that I fell in love?! And it was a guy?! " I shrieked, wondering how in the world he could have found that out when I was most likely in another dimension.

"I'm the World's Greatest Hitman," he said it like it was the most obvious answer in the world, "there's nothing you could hide from me" it was so ominous that I felt a chill run up my spine. "Besides, you were disguised as a girl so well that there was no way that they would ever believe that you were male," I whined slightly hearing that, knowing exactly that was what had happened. At that point, I remembered that I wanted to ask if I could go back.

'Remember that I'll wait for you,' Hiccup's words echoed in my head and I look to Reborn nervously who, without a doubt, knew what I was going to ask.

"No," the tone he used left no room for argument but I wasn't going to back down without a fight.

"But Reborn-!"

"No means no," he stared straight into my eyes, "you belong here with your family. You haven't known the guy long enough to form any strong attachments, only a crush so it is best to nip this in the bud. It would be easier to deal with now instead of later."

"Ok," I knew that he was right but I didn't want to believe it since Hiccup would, without a doubt, wait for me while I just sit here, not allowed to return. The guilt ate me up but I knew that I should just forget about my stay in Berk. While I was moping around, still in the boat, I realised something.

"Wait, did you say that I was gone for the whole weekend?!" I screech.

"Yes so you missed 2 days worth of torture," he didn't even try to hide his intention! He smirked once he saw the look of terror painted on my face, "Now that you're back, lets see if we can cram a whole weekends worth of studying into 3 hours."

And with that, the session started with my screams and howls being heard all throughout the small town of Namimori.

 **The Next Morning - Monday**

I woke to something licking my face so I opened my eyes and saw it was Natsu licking my cheek.

"Morning Natsu," I sat up and groaned in response to the movement, I felt extremely sore and my body riddled with multiple bruises, cuts and injuries from Reborn's lesson.

"That damn Spartan," I curse the infant who, for some strange reason, didn't wake me up as I petted Natsu's mane.

"You're 15," I voice interjected my thoughts, "you should be able to get up for school by yourself now," I looked over at Reborn who sitting innocently in his hammock.

"You got 10 minutes to get dressed, have breakfast and get school to school before Hibari bites you death," I whipped my head to face the clock which showed 8:50, but then turned to 8:51.

I jump up from my bed, shrieking as I tried to get ready in time, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"

"A mafia boss should always be punctual," Reborn countered as he calmly sipped his espresso. I ignored him as I leapt out my room and ran out the house to get to school after grabbing a piece of toast for my breakfast.

I got to the cross road where Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun were waiting for me, but I didn't stop for them instead I sped past while yelling "Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun! Hurry!" We all ran to our classroom with seconds to spare thus avoiding Hibari's wrath.

Exhausted, I flopped down into my chair and let my face smack my desk. I vaguely heard Yamamoto chuckling as he commented how fun our 'race' was and Gokudera-kun yelling at him. I sighed as I made move to bring out my books when I felt something plush in my bag. I pulled out the familiar yet foreign item and was surprised to see Hiccup's dragon plush in my hands.

Due to the shock of seeing the plush, I failed to notice the figure that was creeping up from behind me until the toy was yanked right out of my hands.

"What's this Dame Tsuna? You brought your cuddly wuddly toy to school," it was Mochida who began to mock me in a babyish tone. "Hey everyone! Look what Dame Tsuna brought to school-!"

"GIVE IT BACK!" I roared, making the class stare at the scene in shock and disbelief, "give it back now," I echoed calmly. You could have heard a pin drop in the classroom as they voyeurs watched in absolute silence. Even Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun were shocked at my reaction.

"W-what? Are you gonna make me?" Mochida stuttered, clearly unnerved with my unusual show of bravery.

"Yes," I state then get up and walk towards him, every step I took made him take a step back. Mochida looked around for an advantage which he found lying on another students desk.

"Step back or the toy gets it," he held the scissors at the neck of the dragon toy, making me stop in my tracks as I didn't want him to damage it. Mochida smirked evilly once he saw that he had the upper hand.

Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto looked like they wanted to step in but I stopped them with a glance. Mentally, I told them that I could deal with Mochida on my own. They looked hesitant but complied with the silent order.

"If you give that back to me now then I'll leave you alone," I promise watching him carefully as he pondered over my words. He agreed and held out the plushie for me to take. I took one step forward and made move to take it when his stoic frown turned into a nasty sneer and yanked the toy back, slicing its head off in one swoop.

It was as if time had slowed down, the head fell slowly and made no sound once it collided with the ground. I vaguely heard some of the girls gasping or Yamamoto moving to intervene with Gokudera-kun who was cussing Mochida out. All I could comprehend was that Mochida destroyed the precious gift Hiccup gave me. At that moment, all I could see was red so I pounced, knocking him to the ground and let him feel every bit of my rage in each punch to the face.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" I roared as everyone panicked in the background.

"Kyaa! What's he doing?!"

"Dame Tsuna's acting crazy!"

"Yeah! But in a non-hentai way!"

"Tsuna! Stop!"

"Jyuudaime!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun ripped me off of Mochida who was moaning and groaning from the floor as some classmates went to check to see if he was okay.

I heaved in deep breaths which helped in dissipating my anger. I looked down at Mochida who had a black eye, a bloody nose, a split lip and bruises all over his face. He looked like a bloody mess. When I saw what I'd done to his face, I wasn't satisfied or relieved. I felt sad that I couldn't protect the gift.

I picked up both halves of the plushie and put them back in my bag, scaring my classmates as I got too close to them. The teacher came in not long after and sent Mochida home and carried on with the lesson, ignoring his students who told him that I did that to Mochida.

I was brooding throughout the whole day. Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun tried to cheer me up but nothing they did worked. At the end of the day when we were all walking to my house Yamamoto questioned me about my earlier actions and the toy in my possession.

"Hey Tsuna, why is that toy so important to you?" I flinched, wondering how I was going to tell them about Berk and the importance of the toy and the one who gave it to me. Gokudera-kun thought that Yamamoto was being insensitive and began to shout at him.

"It's none of your business baseball freak!" As usual, Yamamoto didn't take the insult to heart and just laughed, irritating Gokudera-kun more. I immediately try to calm him down before he lights his dynamite.

"Wait Gokudera-kun! I just didn't know how to answer his question!" They stopped in their tracks and looked to me expectantly. I took in a deep breath and explained where I was and how the toy came into my possession. Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun listened carefully and Gokudera-kun cursed Mochida.

"That bastard deserves it," he growled then looked at me in awe, "but Jyuudaime, you were amazing!"

"Yeah, you beat Mochida up like it was nothing!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Of course baseball freak! Jyuudaime is that amazing!" Gokudera-kun bragged.

"But you looked so scary... like you were someone else," Yamamoto admitted quite hesitantly. I turned to face Yamamoto and looked confused.

"Baseball freak is right," Gokudera-kun agreed with him, albeit with contempt, "that look of pure hatred did not suit you at all Jyuudaime. You look much better smiling," my face flushed once I heard that and whipped my head to the ground to prevent them seeing my blush but Yamamoto noticed.

"Aww, Tsuna's embarrassed! Kawaii!" I 'hiieed!' and tried to tell him to stop but he kept on chuckling which made Gokudera-kun blow a fuse.

"I'll blow you up for making fun of Jyuudaime, baseball idiot!" Gokudera-kun pulled out his dynamite and was about to light them, despite my pleas not to, when Yamamoto suddenly announced a race to my house and sped off leaving Gokudera-kun and I in the dust.

"Come Jyuudaime! Let's teach that idiot a lesson," Gokudera-kun looked at me expectantly and I couldn't help but laugh as we tried to run after Yamamoto. Obviously, Yamamoto won but I didn't care and we entered my house.

"Tadaima," I say automatically but instead of Kaa-san answering it was Haru!

"Welcome home Tsuna-san!" Haru greeted me, enthusiastically.

"Haru, why are you here?" I question and she beams up at me.

"When I was walking home I bumped into your mum and decided to help her with her shopping since she was holding a lot," she looked proud of herself and I thanked her for helping my mum. At that moment, I remembered the dismembered toy in my bag and had an idea.

"Haru, can I ask you to fix this for me?" I held out the toy so she could see what the damage was.

"Of course! Haru can fix this in a matter of seconds!" She bragged, "but Haru doesn't have her sewing kit so Haru needs to take this home and she'll give it back tomorrow."

"Thank you," I say sincerely which made her blush fiercely and she ran out the house like she was on fire. I brush off her strange behaviour since I'm use to it and peek into the kitchen. There was mum cooking while Lambo and I-Pin played around her feet, Futa and Bianchi, who was holding Reborn, was sitting at the table.

I head upstairs with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto and we started our tutoring session which Reborn eventually joined much to my chagrin.

 **The Next Morning - Tuesday**

Luckily, I managed to wake up on time this morning so I didn't need to rush to get to class. I was walking to school with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto and we chatted about random stuff until we were interrupted by Haru.

"Tsuna-san! I fixed your dragon!" She waved the plushie in the air as she dashed to us. I took the toy out of her hands and examined the fine stitching and thanked her wholeheartedly.

"It's only natural for Haru to know this since I will be your wife in the future," I flinched when I heard that and I knew that her crush on me couldn't carry on.

"Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto. Could you go on ahead of me I'll catch up soon," they nodded and walked on ahead but looked back every now and then. Haru was so caught up in her daydreams that she hadn't realised that the others had left.

"Haru," I call out and she snaps out of her daydreams.

"Hahi? Where are your friends?" She looks around for them so I call her name again to grab her attention. She was a little unnerved by how serious I looked and sounded.

"Haru, I can't return your feelings," Haru looked heartbroken, tears were welling up in her eyes and she was trying so hard not to cry.

"W-Why? Has Haru done something wrong?" Her voice quivering as she forced back the tears

"No!" I yelled which caused her to flinch, "it's nothing like that. Haru, you are the most amazing girl ever. You know how to cook, clean and sew and know how to deal with the kids. You're always so upbeat and enthusiastic but you never hesitate to stick up for what you believe in! That's why you'll make some guy very happy in the future but that can't be me because I've fallen for someone else and I feel so happy with that person like I'm on cloud 9. I want you to feel what I feel. And that can't be with me."

Haru wiped away her tears and looked me straight in the eyes. "Thank you for telling me this Tsuna-san," I asked her if she was going to be okay and she told me she was going to be fine and that I should hurry up and get to school. I didn't want to leave her but my HI told me to go and everything would be fine so I left her and tried to catch up with Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun.

 **Haru's P.O.V.**

I watched Tsuna-san run past me and continued to stare at his retreating back even when he disappeared.

"Why didn't you fight?" A voice asked me and I whipped around to see Bianchi leaning against the wall.

"Ah, it is important to know when you've lost. Tsuna-san looked so happy when he told me he liked someone else. At that moment, I knew that I didn't have a chance against that person."

"Yes but-" Bianchi started but I cut her off.

"Bianchi, you told me that being in love is the greatest feeling in the world and when it comes to love there is nothing you wouldn't do for the person you love. Tsuna-san loves someone else and because I love him I decided to let him go. According to Tsuna-san, I'll find someone who'll love me with all his heart I just need to find him," Bianchi didn't say anything and just kept eyeing me. I heard a bell go off in the distance and realised that I had school.

"Hahi?! I'm late for class! Bye Bianchi!" I waved her goodbye as I sprinted as fast I could to get to school.

 **Reborn's P.O.V.**

"What do you think?" I ask her as we stare at Haru's retreating back.

"She has grown as well as Tsuna," Bianchi informs me and I couldn't help but agree. After listening to Tsuna and Haru I had a plan, but I needed help from those 3 mechanics.

"I know that look, my love. Do you plan to get involved?" Bianchi always knows what is on my mind.

"Of course," I say it like it was the most obvious thing in the world which it was.

"Let's go home to mama," Bianchi agreed and carried me home while discussing something about a vacation just for the two of us. That idea had merit.

 **Tsuna's P.O.V.**

 **2 Days Later - Thursday**

The last few days have been hell for me. Reborn told me to get over Hiccup but I just can't! I miss him so much and I want to go back to Berk. I keep hold of the toy he gave me for comfort.

I was walking back home with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto who noticed my brooding and were desperately trying to cheer me up though it had little effect.

"I'm sorry guys," I tell them, "you're trying so hard to cheer me up but I'm still sulking around like a child. I just can't help it," I hug the toy to my chest.

"Well maybe I can," something smacked me straight in the head and I yelped in pain.

"Reborn! What the hell was that for?!" True enough there was Reborn standing where I was just standing with Natsu beside him, who soon jumped onto my shoulder.

"You kid, what's up!" Yamamoto greeted cheerfully while Gokudera-kun yelled at him to be respectful

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, do you have your weapons and boxes?" They nodded, confused.

"Good, because you need them to protect my Dame student while I send you away," that was certainly out of the blue so I asked him what he was planning.

"You're attitude has been annoying these past few days so I thought of a little gift to help fix it," I really don't want to know what it is since it would only lead to more trouble and humiliation to me. Reborn brought out a green bazooka, "Also I realised that is important to experience things by yourself so that you can be a great leader for Vongola. Bye bye!" And he shot us with the bazooka before any of us could react.

 **Berk**

Me, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto were in the vortex for only a moment before being dumped into the middle of the ocean.

"Damn you Reborn!" I curse the infant while trying to stay afloat, it didn't help that Natsu, who was afraid of water, was desperately clinging to my head and shoving me underwater.

 **3rd Person's P.O.V.**

Everyone was in the Academy as they spoke about last nights adventure. The dragons weren't really paying attention so began to doze off, but listened every now and then to prevent any fights.

"Hiccup, are you sure that the Flightmare won't come to Berk again?" Fishlegs asked worried.

"Hmm? What was that Fishlegs?" Hiccup questioned, he stopped petting Toothless and looked at Fishlegs in confusion, it was obvious he was not listening.

"Um, are you alright? You zoned out," Fishlegs pointed out but before my rider could answer Astrid cut him off.

"You're thinking about Tsuna again, aren't you," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah," he admitted reluctantly, knowing it was useless to lie to Astrid.

"What are you worrying about? He's only been gone a month," Snotlout snorted. "Loser," he muttered under his breath, but everyone heard it and he was soon scolded by Astrid for his insensitivity. Hiccup tried to calm her down and the dragons were about assist him when they heard something or someone familiar.

"Damn you Reborn!" The dragons were ecstatic once they realised Tsuna had returned.

 _"Tsuna's returned!"_ The dragons roared in unison grabbing the Vikings attention. Toothless was the first to run out of the arena, but he hadn't realised he left his rider behind.

"Wha-? Toothless, where are you going?!" Hiccup shouted at his dragon business Toothless kept on running.

"Hiccup!" He turns to Astrid who was on Stormfly, "get on!" And we began to chase after Toothless.

 **Tsuna's P.O.V.**

I still didn't know how to swim and I didn't know where Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto was. I actually thought that I would drown here until I felt an arm yank me out of the water.

"Jyuudaime! Here!" Gokudera-kun pulled me onto some drift wood before pulling Yamamoto on, who commented that Gokudera actually liked him and was promptly being shoved off the wood. I ignored their bickering and saw straight ahead was a familiar island. It was Berk!

"Guys, paddle to the island!" They stopped bickering and began to paddle once they saw the island. It took a while but since the three of us were paddling together then the journey was much shorter compared to the first time I arrived on Berk. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto flopped onto the beach utterly exhausted except me as I was ecstatic and couldn't wait to find the others but I knew they needed to rest so I waited for them to regain some of their energy. In the midst of waiting, I heard a familiar shriek and gliding through the sky was Toothless! Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun who've never seen a dragon before thought he was enemy and made move to attack when I managed to stop them in time.

"Don't attack! He's friendly!" I turn back to Toothless who began to lick my cheek in excitement but looked back my friends warily, especially at Gokudera-kun who wanted a better look at Toothless. Natsu hid behind me once he saw Toothless but peeked so he could get a better look at who I was greeting. But he hid again when he heard more voices coming.

"Toothless! Where are you going?" Hiccup yelled as he tried to look for his dragon. I could hear the other riders calling out for Toothless and it wasn't long until they found us. The other riders landed on the beach a great distance away and I could tell that they didn't recognise me since the riders were hostile thought their dragons were being friendly. Astrid decided to interrogate us by harshly asking me who I was and why I was here but before I could answer Hiccup spoke up.

"Tsuna?" He inquired hesitantly and I told him that he was right which made him jump off of Stormfly and tackle me in a hug.

"You're back! You're really back! I hardly recognised you!" He cried happily and the other riders ran toward us, bombarding me with so many questions. I told them that I would answer questions later but I needed to introduce them to some people.

"Guys, these are my best friends Gokudera and Yamamoto," Gokudera-kun just hmm'ed while Yamamoto gave them a cheery hello. Toothless stared at my legs trying to see what was hiding behind.

 _"Tsuna, what is behind you?"_ I grinned a little when he asked that and announced that there was someone else I needed to introduce to them. They looked confused and asked who but I just pointed downwards and moved slightly so they could see Natsu.

"Let me guess; this is Natsu," Hiccup asked even though he knew the answer, Natsu hid behind me again when he saw all eyes on him. Hiccup knelt down and tried to coax Natsu out from behind me. Natsu sniffed his outstretched hand before looking at me so I nodded, telling him that Hiccup was no danger to him so he jumped into Hiccup's arms thus making Toothless jealous.

Toothless started to glare at Natsu but Natsu leapt out of Hiccup's arms and hesitantly moved to Toothless. Toothless brought his head down so he was eye-to-eye with Natsu but what Natsu did next shocked Toothless. Natsu licked Toothless' snout! We all watched the exchange in silence as Toothless was left flabbergasted at the cats action. He eventually decides that he likes Natsu and gestures for him to get up on his head for a ride. Natsu was excited and bounced up on Toothless' head.

"Ha ha, looks like Natsu made a new friend!" Yamamoto commented happily.

"Um, Tsuna?" Hiccup called me hesitantly, "does your friend not like me?" He gestured to Gokudera-kun who was currently glaring holes into the one legged Viking.

"Gokudera-kun!" Before I could scold him properly, he cut me off. That seems to be happening a lot.

"That's not it Jyuudaime!" Gokudera-kun exclaimed, "I just want to know if the guy that you've been crying over for so long is worthy of you!" His statement left me mortified while the riders began to snigger and Hiccup looked really smug.

"Oh really?" Hiccup smirked and I vehemently tried to deny it but then Yamamoto joined the conversation.

"Oh yeah! Tsuna was sulking around a lot! He even carried around a stuffed toy dragon everywhere! I wouldn't be surprised if he slept with it!" Everyone burst out laughing and Hiccup's smirk grew even bigger. Again, I tried to deny this, but then switched to yelling at Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto.

"Argh! I hate you two! Why did you say that?!" Gokudera-kun began to apologise wildly, but Yamamoto kept on laughing with the others. Even the dragons and Natsu were laughing at my misfortune. I muttered that I hated all of them then Hiccup took his hand in mine.

"Why don't we go back to the village where we can introduce you and your friends?" He smiled and I couldn't help, but blush as I smiled back and agreed.

We all mounted on the dragons with Yamamoto riding with Astrid and Gokudera-kun riding with Fishlegs. Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun were accepted into the village with no trouble and the three of us had a house to ourselves. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto had no trouble fitting in and were happy in Berk.

Gokudera got along with Fishlegs since he wanted to know all about the dragons and Fishlegs was happy obliging Gokudera since he wouldn't make fun of him and was actually interested in learning. Whenever Snotlout would make a negative comment to one of them then Gokudera-kun would teach him a lesson and to back to Fishlegs.

Yamamoto got along with Astrid because he was really impressed with Stormfly and they always had some friendly competition between the two of them. Every morning, they would race one another to see who was the fastest. Yamamoto had also gotten along with the women as he was an amazing cook.

Toothless and Natsu were now the best of friends and hardly separated from one another. It was kinda adorable and neither me or Hiccup had a problem with it. The village kids loved Natsu and would want to play with him but that didn't mean I was safe from them as they still bugged me for stories which I had to oblige. Luckily, Hiccup would always come to my rescue when they became too much.

I was thankful to Reborn who sent me back, even though I knew that what he said was true, that it was best to nip my crush in the bud as the undeniable truth was that Hiccup and I could not be together in the future. However, time is short so it is better to spend as much time as possible with the person I loved the most so when the day we have to separate comes... we'll have no regrets.

 **Finished! I love the way I ended this, do you? Thank you for reading this but now I'll be working on some other stories.**


End file.
